


Bunnies are cute, Stiles (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - Scott Wasn't Bitten, AU - Stiles Was Bitten, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, KIND OF I GUESS, Lydia Ships It, M/M, Shirtless Stiles to the rescue, Spanish Translation, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Yes I know, actual a little bit happy derek, fun fun, i did just type that, less angsty derek, season one rewrite, werebunny!Stiles, yay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 58,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: La primera temporada reescrita, donde Stiles es quien es mordido, no Scott. Pero no es exactamente lo que planeaba, pero Stiles necesita a Derek para ayudarlo en sus rarezas.





	1. You're A Bunny Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["Bunnies are cute, Stiles."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312685) by [limesnapdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limesnapdragon/pseuds/limesnapdragon). 



> Muchiiisimas gracias a limesnapdragon por dejarme traducir su historia, diferente algo que haya leido. Siempre ponen a stiles como cambiaformas zorro pues aqui lo tenemos como un lindo conejito
> 
> Como siempre nada me pertenece, todos los creditos son para sus respectivos autores (serie, historia e imagenes)

 

Stiles realmente debería ganar una medalla por toda la mierda que soporta.

Esto es lo que está corriendo por su cabeza mientras se arrastra por la pendiente del techo sobre la terraza en la casa de Scott.

Hay muchas cosas corriendo por su cabeza. Las vides que lo mantienen en su lugar, ¿están bien sujetas? Su pie apoyado alrededor de un poste no será suficiente para sostenerlo si las plantas ceden. Y su cara pica terriblemente, y es probable que toda la sangre corra hacia ella, pero está oscuro de todos modos, así que nadie podrá ver que parece una remolacha. El techo de Scott realmente podría necesitar algo de TLC. Pero ese tipo de cosas son caras incluso si no eres una familia monoparental. Lo que le recuerda: ¿Pagó su padre la factura del agua a tiempo?

Pero no, realmente, debería ganar una medalla por completo.

La puerta se abre y de repente las plantas ceden. Una emoción enfermiza llena su pecho mientras se desliza a lo largo del techo. Espera estrellarse contra el suelo, de cabeza, abrirse el cráneo y tener una muerte horrible, pero no sucede. Las plantas hacen lo suyo y sus tobillos duele al quedarse enganchado en ellas, mientras evita su propia muerte. En lugar de aterrizar en un montón sangriento en el suelo y morir imitando a Batman, termina colgando a medias del techo de Scott. La sangre corre realmente a su cabeza ahora, pero eso no es nada en comparación con la cara de Scott. Scott aulla, se agita y el bate de madera que tiene casi le da a Stiles una conmoción cerebral.

—Stiles, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? —Scott está claramente conmocionado, pero más exasperado que cualquier otra cosa.

—¡No estabas respondiendo tu teléfono! ¿Por qué tienes un bate?

—¡Pensé que eras un depredador!

Stiles intenta no rodar sus ojos. En lugar de eso, se desenreda y aterriza, instantáneamente se siente menos mareado. Él procede a informar a Scott, en su habitual manera emocionada, del descubrimiento que hizo mientras escuchaba el escáner de la policía.

Scott está algo menos impresionado por el cuerpo en el bosque, refunfuñando por no dormir lo suficiente para las pruebas de lacrosse de mañana, pero no obstante va. Stiles sostiene la linterna y Scott se queja de su asma, resoplando mientras trepan la colina, y Stiles se apiada de él. Scott consigue sostener la linterna y reducen la velocidad un poco. El asma de Scott le ha estado dando más problemas últimamente y si hay un momento y un lugar para no tener un ataque de asma, es en la reserva de Beacon Hills en la mitad de la noche.

Scott expone algunos defectos en el plan brillante de Stiles, como siempre lo hace, pero continúan. Stiles se entusiasma para buscar este cuerpo y Scott está allí por una curiosidad mórbida, eso y una saludable medida de solidaridad entre amigos, pero ninguno de ellos está realmente seguro de lo que harán si realmente lo encuentran.

Stiles planea ayudar en la investigación. Se le permitirá ayudar porque hace contribuciones excelentes y es un detective natural, y encontrar a este cuerpo será la llamada de atención que hará que los policías se den cuenta de que están perdiendo el talento sin explotar que es Stiles Stilinski. Arreglará el caso y vendrán a él con más casos, y los resolverá todos porque puede, y eventualmente terminará dirigiendo todo el departamento y siendo un genio consultor especial del FBI que gana toneladas de dinero y se pondrá a trabajar con extraterrestres mientras usan gafas de sol geniales.

Ese es el plan a largo plazo de Stiles, de todos modos. Su plan a corto plazo es más difuso.

Él solo está luchando con ese plan a corto plazo cuando Scott deja escapar una tos particularmente fuerte y un perro ladra en respuesta.

Perros. Eso significa policía. Stiles intenta arrastrar a Scott detrás del tronco de un árbol, pero es demasiado tarde, las linternas están sobre ellos y Scott ha sido visto. Él se acerca a ellos avergonzado, y responde las preguntas con los ojos entrenados en el suelo. Es la manera más fácil de salir de problemas, de parecer claramente arrepentido, y cuando el Sheriff pregunta si Stiles también está allí, Scott sacude la cabeza fielmente. —No, señor, estoy solo.

Los agentes exploran el área con sus linternas, pero Stiles se queda firmemente detrás de su árbol e ignora las llamadas de su padre. A Noah le cuesta creer que Scott haya salido solo, pero Scott es lo suficientemente inteligente como para dejar de lado el hecho de buscaban el cuerpo. Él no sabe nada acerca de ningún cadáver, dice Scott seriamente cuando Noah pregunta, y cómo pudo él, él no es el que tiene el escáner policial, no podía dormir y se fue a caminar.

Uno de los agentes conduce a Scott a casa, y Stiles decide que es hora de salir de allí. El Sheriff estará pronto en casa para asegurarse de que Stiles también lo esté, y reza para que el ayudante de policía no vea su Jeep azul oscuro aparcado en la carretera. Es algo distintivo.

Stiles vaga por el camino por el que llegó, aunque no con la misma gracia. Tiene cuidado de no ser visto por más policías, pero momentáneamente pierde el equilibrio cuando un lobo aúlla en algún lugar no muy lejos de él. No está seguro de por qué dispara la carne de gallina desde su espina dorsal: el aullido, o la forma sobrenatural en que se hace eco. ¿Un lobo? ¿Dos? ¿Veinte? No hay forma de saberlo.

De cualquier manera, es hora de salir. Él está de pie, mirando a una sombra de forma extraña cuando una manada de ciervos sale de la oscuridad saltando en algo parecido a una estampida. No está seguro de lo que sucede, solo que cuando termina está tendido en el suelo protegiéndose los ojos de los cascos que caen y no puede encontrar su teléfono.

Una lluvia ligera lo golpea mientras siente las hojas muertas a su alrededor para encontrar su teléfono. Está demasiado oscuro para ver, pero finalmente, su mano derecha toca plástico, y él le acerca el teléfono.

Es lo que toca su mano izquierda lo que le molesta más.

Él enciende la luz del flash de la cámara del teléfono en el suelo y de inmediato salta hacia atrás con un grito.

Hay una chica acostada en las hojas, cabello oscuro en abanico a su alrededor, piel pálida como la muerte, ojos mirando a la nada, la boca abierta como para hablar pero claramente incapaz de hacer algo por el estilo. Está desnuda, pero eso no es lo que llama la atención de Stiles: es la sangre incrustada en las hojas alrededor del lugar donde debería estar el resto de su cuerpo, color escarlata pintando la mitad inferior de su torso, es surrealista. Desde donde está sentado, Stiles puede ver tres vértebras expuestas y el intestino grueso, y mierda santa, había esperado nunca conocer tan bien los órganos internos.

Su retroceso lo hace caer rodando colina abajo. Su espalda choca contra el tronco de un árbol, el dolor le recorre la espina dorsal, pero ni siquiera lo detiene, el tronco es demasiado angosto y sigue dando tumbos hasta que finalmente, afortunadamente, aterriza en el fondo.

Él se dice a sí mismo que no vomite: entre la sangre y la caída, no es fácil, pero hay una parte racional de su cerebro que le dice que no puede vomitar tan cerca de la escena del crimen, y se pone de pie, trata de ponerse de pie desesperadamente para orientarse.

Se las arregla para tropezar unos metros, antes de que un ruido sordo le obligue a darse la vuelta.

La oscuridad es lo que él ve, una forma que no puede describir, con dos puntos rojos para los ojos, y no ve mucho más antes de que esté boca abajo siendo arrastrado físicamente por el suelo. Él lucha sin éxito, y grita cuando hay un dolor punzante en su costado. Sus manos agitadas logran agarrar un palo de un tamaño decente, y él lo levanta y lo empuja, tratando de orientar para apuñalar lo que sea que el infierno le haya agarrado, cuando de repente se va, no hay mal aliento, no hay masa aplastante, la luz de la luna no brilla sobre los caninos curvos.

Stiles se levanta y camina penosamente en dirección a su automóvil. Él realmente debería ganar una medalla.

 

 

Es el primer día de clases y Stiles está teniendo un día completamente extraño.

Estaba sentado inocentemente en clase detrás de Scott, tratando de concentrarse en la página frente a él, cuando su oído se agudiza de repente. Fue extraño por no decir menos. En un momento estaba mirando su programa de inglés, Kafka y Shakespeare y el aburrimiento, y al siguiente oía a Jackson contarle a un Lydia desinteresada acerca del próximo entrenamiento de lacrosse: a cuatro aulas del pasillo.

Inicialmente pensó que estaba alucinando, que estaba tan colado por Lydia con tanta fuerza que su cerebro estaba realmente teniendo un episodio hemorrágico, pero no era así, podía oír a los otros chicos en la clase respirando, los latidos del corazón del profesor, la nueva chica entrando extrañamente en calma a la clase, el cambio en los latidos del corazón de Scott cuando se dio la vuelta y pidió prestado un bolígrafo.

Está todo muy jodido.

Él ha estado corriendo en alerta roja todo el día y es vertiginoso. Cuando hay un ruido inesperadamente fuerte, se sobresalta, su cuerpo está tenso, listo para disparar. Siempre ha preferido ignorar sus problemas, pero nunca se ha sentido así de frívolo. Un profesor le dice que no presta atención, su mirada se dirige hacia la ventana, y una parte de su cerebro le grita que salte a través del vidrio, corra todo el camino a casa y se acurruque donde sea seguro. Los profesores enojados no son peligrosos, no en Beacon Hills, por lo que se obliga a permanecer sentado, pero lo enloquece.

Durante el almuerzo, Scott le arroja un cartón de jugo de naranja, pero Scott está descoordinado incluso para los estándares de Stiles. La caja vuela de par en par pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos pueda parpadear, Stiles la agarra, un poco a la izquierda de su cabeza. Los ojos de Scott se ensanchan pero nadie más está prestando atención.

Todo es inquietante. Cuando se abre la puerta de un aula en medio de una lección, Stiles está mirando hacia arriba, su mente haciendo un cálculo mental de qué tan rápido puede salir de la clase sin darse cuenta de por qué. Es solo que Greenberg regresa del baño, pero Stiles siente el impulso irresistible y abrumador de ir a un lugar donde pueda estar solo, en algún lugar pequeño, donde pueda vigilar la puerta en todo momento.

Y ahora es el entrenamiento de lacrosse, el primer día ha pasado notablemente rápido, y Stiles puede oler cada gota de sudor de cada chico en el vestuario.

Por lo menos se siente de esa manera. El vestuario de los chicos siempre huele raro, pero hoy es abrumador. Sudor y uniformes sudorosos, y un millón de diferentes desodorantes. Son químicos, antinaturales, y él estornuda cuatro veces por la irritación.

Cuando termina de estornudar, Jackson lo mira como si fuera un inepto completo y es hora de salir al campo. Estar en el terreno de juego, a la vista, expuesto, piensa, es incómodo de una manera que no puede describir, pero se traga sus sentimientos.

Stiles no tiene grandes expectativas para esta temporada. Scott siempre soñó con jugar como titular, Stiles también, solo que se lo guarda para sí mismo. Él no quiere hacer estallar sus esperanzas solo para que se desvanezcan: sucede cada dos años en la escuela secundaria, va a suceder este año también, y está bien. Practicará una tonelada, tal vez el próximo año si tiene suerte.

Le ordenaron que se pare en la meta para reforzar los sentimientos de los otros jugadores, lo cual es genial, simplemente genial. Se dirige penosamente a la red y se prepara para la humillación.

Jackson le tira la pelota y, por la expresión de su cara, está claro que espera que entre en la red. Incluso se dio la vuelta, listo para caminar al final de la línea antes de que Stiles incluso lo haya captado. Pero la atrapa; su bastón se mueve para atrapar la pelota sin esfuerzo.

La boca de Jackson se abre en perfecta 'o', hay abucheos de la línea y un grito de Scott.

De pie en la meta continúa de la misma manera. Todos tiran pelotas, tratando de engañarlo, en esta o aquella esquina de la red, una que claramente se supone que debe golpearlo en la mandíbula, pero el bastón se desliza hacia afuera y los engancha a todos, pasándolos prolijamente al siguiente jugador, y la cara del Entrenador adquiere un aspecto dudoso.

La moral del equipo no se ve reforzada por los objetivos de tiro en Stiles, porque Stiles es un jugador notoriamente terrible, por lo que Entrenador los prepara para jugar un pequeño partido de entrenamiento. Él y Scott están afortunadamente en el mismo equipo, y Stiles sospecha fuertemente que lo está haciendo para asegurar a los jugadores que él es, de hecho, horrible en el lacrosse.

Solo que eso tampoco funciona. La pelota se pasa a Daehler en el otro equipo y aterriza unos pocos pies delante de Stiles. Lo recoge antes de que Daehler pueda llegar hasta él y comienza a correr por el campo tan rápido como sus piernas lo lleven.

Su camino no está claro, pero es el camino más claro de cualquiera de sus compañeros de equipo, por lo que sigue adelante. Alguien viene por la derecha para interceptarlo, pero lo esquiva con tanta gracia que siente que está bailando. Es tremendamente embriagador, corriendo a toda velocidad por el campo, y una rápida mirada detrás de él revela que nadie está ni cerca de alcanzarlo.

Casi de la nada aparece Jackson y está bloqueando toda la vista de la red de Stiles. Está planeando una entrada, pero Stiles puede ver a dónde se moverá antes de hacerlo, su visión se vuelve monocromática en un extraño color verdoso, pero no se concentra en eso, simplemente continúa corriendo directamente hacia Jackson. Cuando Jackson se lanza hacia él para tirarlo al suelo en una entrada violenta, Stiles salta.

Jackson cae en un montón en el suelo, Stiles cree que realmente hace una voltereta en el aire, y su bastón se agrieta y la pelota queda en la red y hay una alegría vacilante que sube y Stiles se pregunta si todo esto es un sueño.

 

 

No es un sueño

Él y Scott se abren paso a través del bosque. Están tratando de regresar y encontrar dónde ocurrió la estampida, para obtener respuestas.

Ayer Stiles tenía una herida ensangrentada en el estómago, que le había mostrado a Scott esta mañana. Ahora, sin embargo, ya casi se ha ido, como si nunca hubiera estado allí en primer lugar. Es extraño, y no está del todo seguro de lo que va a descubrir aquí, pero Scott había aceptado que deberían mirar.

Hacen una pequeña charla donde Stiles podría haber jurado que vio al ciervo, cuando Scott tira de su manga y señala a un extraño, parado allí mirándolos.

Stiles se sobresalta, y la reacción de Scott se siente un millón de veces más lenta que la suya. Debe verse de esa manera, también, porque el extraño lo está observando atentamente, con atención.

El extraño es moreno y caliente, es el pensamiento inmediato de Stiles, pero obliga a su cerebro a ser ligeramente menos pubescente y buscar detalles. Chaqueta de cuero, cejas pesadas, ojos verdes... es Derek Hale.

Se parece más a un traficante de drogas que la última vez que Stiles lo vio, que fue hace unos años, pero el incendio lo explicaría. Tal vez sea la perpetua caraagresiva, tal vez la ropa negra, tal vez es la aparición de la nada, pero algo acerca de él asusta a Stiles. Una pequeña parte de él está realmente asustado. Está lo suficientemente expuesto aquí fuera en el bosque abierto, debería correr, realmente debería irse, alejarse de...

—Esto es propiedad privada. —Derek les responde con cara de piedra.

—Lo siento, —dice Scott rápidamente, —Estábamos solo, eh, buscando...

Derek levanta las cejas, desafiando a Scott para que termine la mentira.

Stiles toma una respiración profunda y es inmediatamente asaltado con un aroma que hace que los pelos de la parte posterior de su cuello se pongan de pie.

Puede oler a Scott, puede oler a Derek, y son diferentes, como a nivel de especie, pero también hay otro aroma aquí. El de la noche anterior, ese aliento rancio, está aquí, no muy lejos, y el miedo atraviesa a Stiles. Sus músculos se tensan y se congela en su lugar. Durante unos pocos latidos, no puede moverse, con los puños cerrados dentro de los bolsillos, y cuando puede, él agita frenéticamente la cabeza, escuchando como si eso le salve la vida.

Derek entorna los ojos. —¿Qué hay contigo?

Stiles lo ignora. Se vuelve hacia Scott. —Es lo que sucedió anoche. Lo que sea que me mordió está aquí. O ha estado aquí. Tenemos que  _irnos_.

Scott claramente está a punto de hacer todo tipo de preguntas, pero Derek le gana el golpe. —¿Dijiste  _mordió_? ¿Como en un animal? ¿Te mordió?

Stiles ignora eso también, y arrastra a Scott por el brazo.

 

 

Ellos hablan por Skype más tarde esa noche. Stiles se siente más cómodo en su propia habitación, pero todavía bloquea la ventana y deja caer las persianas. Resiste la tentación de mover su escritorio para que pueda ver la puerta en todo momento y le explica a Scott cómo estar en un espacio pequeño con su espalda contra la pared lo haría sentirse mucho más seguro.

Scott está perplejo y comienza a escribir algo cuando la pantalla se congela. Cuando finalmente funciona de nuevo, Scott ha escrito 'parece que hay alguien detrás de ti'.

Stiles inspecciona la pantalla y ve que sí, de hecho parece que alguien está parado en su habitación, y un dedo de terror le corre por la espina dorsal. Reacciona rápido, arrojándose a través de la habitación hacia la ventana, está más cerca que la puerta, y de alguna manera el hecho de que esté en el piso de arriba no importa. Nunca había esperado moverse tan rápido, pero está en la ventana en un tiempo récord.

Está a punto de abrir la ventana cuando el que está en su habitación lo agarra por los hombros y lo empuja contra la pared.

Una parte pequeña y sarcástica de él piensa _bueno, querías estar contra una pared._

Él registra que es alguien vagamente familiar que lo apretó contra una superficie plana: es Derek. El mismo Derek de antes, con el extraño aroma que de alguna manera huele más a la cosa con los ojos rojos que a cualquier chico en la escuela. Derek con la ridícula definición muscular que tiene, está muy cerca de la definición muscular menos impresionante de Stiles.

—¡Relájate!, —Gruñe Derek. No es muy relajante. —Solo quiero hablar.

Ese lado instintivo de Stiles sobre el que se ha estado preguntando todo el día quiere que se quede callado, agachar la cabeza y luego huya lo más rápido posible, pero no está pidiendo sugerencias. —Podrías usar la puerta de entrada. O, no sé, no empujarme contra las paredes.

Derek lo mira con desconfianza y luego de una breve pausa retrocede. Stiles deja caer las dos pulgadas que Derek lo había levantado, pero se siente más como si saltara de un avión.

—Mejor, —murmura Stiles mientras pasa rozando a Derek y se desploma en su silla. Derek se sienta en el borde de la cama y Stiles se obliga a no pensar en  _eso_.

—Hoy temprano en el bosque, dijiste algo que te mordió. —Los ojos de Derek están siguiendo cada movimiento de Stiles.

Stiles se pone rígido, hace todo lo posible por ocultarlo, y claramente falla. Todavía hay un zumbido de miedo en su pecho, pero es pequeño y, honestamente, la gente más sensata estaría levemente preocupada si de repente encontraran a Derek Hale en su habitación. Su barba incipiente no lo hace lucir como el hombre que vende éxtasis bajo una farola rota, piensa Stiles. ¿Cómo sabe siquiera dónde vive Stiles? ¿Derek lo siguió a casa? Porque él cantó totalmente 'I Will Survive' en voz alta en el coche con las ventanas bajadas.

—Mosquito, —Stiles logra decir. —Picadura de mosquito. Soy alérgico, entonces...

Derek solo lo mira como si no le creyera ni una palabra.

Stiles se niega a romperse. Él no sabe qué diablos está pasando con él, no tiene idea de por qué ha estado enloqueciendo todo el día, pero hasta ahora lo ha atribuido al trauma. Lo cual es muy válido. Ser atacado por una misteriosa sombra con brillantes ojos rojos seguramente tendrá algunos efectos.

—Dijiste que era 'aquí' como si hubiera un solo 'eso', —Derek intenta eventualmente. —Hay un millón de mosquitos. —Me estás mintiendo, Stiles. No fuiste mordido por un mosquito.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Estaba tratando de encontrar algo que dejé en el bosque. —Está mintiendo ahora, con la boca en automático. —No me gusta que me muerdan los mosquitos. Llegué a casa y le puse ungüento. Entonces ya no está allí. ¿Ves estas mangas largas que llevo? Sí, mira, es porque realmente no me gusta ser mordido por mos...

—Ambos sabemos que no era un mosquito, Stiles, —dice Derek en un tono que no da a lugar a tonterías. La frustración cae sobre él, pero él no está enojado, más irritado. Y un poco divertido. —Estabas en mi propiedad, me debes una explicación.

En contra de sus mejores instintos, Stiles resopla burlonamente. —No te debo una mierda.

Derek lo considera, luego se inclina hacia adelante, entrecerrando los ojos. Sus manos están en la silla de Stiles y está encajonado, pero realmente no se siente amenazado. Algo le dice que con Derek todo es por espectáculo. Aún así, Stiles siente que debe mirar al suelo y encoger los hombros, pero no lo hace, se encuentra con la mirada obstinada de Derek. Es parcialmente real y parcialmente fachada, pero no importa. —Sabes, —comienza Derek, con voz áspera, —Debes haber sentido el impulso de matar. Mutilar. Da miedo, ¿no? Una parte de ti que realmente quiere lastimar a alguien. Si no lo tienes bajo control, lastimarás a alguien.

Stiles se pone en pie de un salto, la ira reprimiendo cualquier rastro de miedo que pueda haber quedado. Derek hace lo mismo, se pone de pie, y apenas hay espacio entre ellos. —Te diré lo que da miedo. Fui mordido por algo -no lo sé, no tengo ni idea de qué- un monstruo con ojos rojos. Y luego, salgo al bosque, intento dar sentido a todas estas cosas extrañas, está bien, y algo huele familiar. Puedo olerlo, Derek, puedo oler esa cosa alrededor de tu propiedad, pero lo más aterrador es que huele algo parecido a ti.

Derek se ve sorprendido, un cambio con respecto a su habitual expresión estoica. —¿Crees que te mordí?

—Si yo pensara eso, entonces no estarías en mi habitación, estarías en una pequeña celda, —Stiles gruñe, —No sé qué mierda rara pasas haciendo, pero no tengo cualquier impulso de matar. No quiero lastimar a nadie. No, sea lo que sea, tú tienes los instintos asesinos, y yo tengo la paranoia aplastante, pero lo estoy manejando bien, gracias, ¿así que te irías de mi habitación?

Derek enarcó las cejas en una línea sobre sus ojos. —¿Paranoia? Stiles, muéstrame el mordisco. —Stiles no reacciona, solo mira. —¡Muéstrame!

—No hay nada que ver, —Stiles escupe, —Se ha ido. Sanado. Como si fuera solo una alucinación. —Se encoge de hombros. —Tal vez lo fue.

—No, —murmura Derek, —No, te mordieron, hueles diferente. Tú no eres humano.

—¿No humano? —Stiles balbucea. —¿Qué diablos te estás fumando, Derek?

Derek le da una última mirada de preocupación antes de irse, desapareciendo por la ventana tan silenciosamente como entró.

El segundo día en la escuela pasa muy parecido al primero, y también lo hace el tercero y el cuarto. Stiles va a clase, salta cada vez que el teléfono de alguien suena en el pasillo, toma la esquina trasera donde puede ver la puerta, y casi sufre un ataque al corazón cuando Scott se acerca a su lado sin poder escucharlo, sin ser escuchado.

—Así que hice toda esta investigación, —dice Scott alegremente, —¿Te gustan las enfermedades? No encontré ninguno, así que no creo que haya nada físicamente mal contigo. ¿Tal vez estabas cansado y te cortaste con una roca o algo cuando te caíste?

Stiles pone a Scott una mirada. —Scott, lo viste. ¿Parecía que golpeé una roca?

—No, —admite Scott.

—Derek dijo que me habían mordido, que podía decir, —Stiles exhala ruidosamente sobre sus papas. —Pero no tiene ningún sentido.

Scott cuelga su cabeza entre sus manos antes de animarse inexplicablemente. —Tio. Tal vez eres un hombre lobo.

Stiles ya ha investigado esa ruta. —Los hombres lobo sienten una mayor agresión, sed de sangre. No siento nada de eso. Como, en absoluto. Y los nuevos hombres lobo tienen dificultades para controlarlo.

—Tal vez solo tienes un buen autocontrol, —sugiere Scott. Él frunce el ceño, pensando en todas las veces que la boca de Stiles se ha escapado de su cerebro, probablemente. —O algo.

—Comí seis Pop-Tarts esta mañana, solo porque quería, —declara Stiles, —No creo que un excelente autocontrol sea parte de esta ecuación.

—Stiles, —dice Scott suavemente, —Hombres lobos es la única pista que tenemos.

 _No soy un hombre lobo_ , Stiles piensa para sí mismo,  _no soy un hombre lobo._

 

—¿Eres un hombre lobo?

Derek mira con leve sorpresa. Se ha colado en la habitación de Stiles de nuevo, esta vez no pasó desapercibido. Stiles lo sorprendió tratando de levantar la ventana y casi lo tira de la cornisa, al estilo del Rey León. Derek le había asegurado que estaba allí para ayudarlo, y sus latidos habían sido constantes y no olía a engaño, por lo que Stiles cedió. No es como si hubiera estado haciendo algo importante. Había estado haciendo un trabajo de economía mientras escuchaba una versión veinte veces enlazada de Cotton-Eye Joe, sin más motivo que el de que podía hacerlo.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

Stiles resopla. —Te ves como uno. Tienes cejas de hombre lobo. —Derek desarrolla una expresión ofendida, que Stiles se ríe a carcajadas. —Mordeduras en el bosque y fuertes sentidos. Scott se acercó con el hombre lobo.

—Huh. —Derek definitivamente había escuchado la fiesta country de Stiles. Stiles podía oír al chico al otro lado de la carretera que arrojaba su maldito metal pesado fuera de su diminuta computadora portátil, por lo que Derek definitivamente había escuchado la pequeña sacudida rural de Stiles. —Asi que. ¿Todavía no quisiste matar a nadie hoy?

Stiles niega con la cabeza. —Realmente no. A Harris me gustaría empujarlo delante de un autobús, pero también la mitad de la escuela. Y Jackson está enojado conmigo, .

Derek frunce el ceño. —¿Jackson? ¿La estrella de lacrosse, el rubio?

Stiles gira los ojos antes de que algo lo amanezca. —¿Cuándo viste a Jackson?

—Cuando fui a ver tu entrenamiento, —Derek le informa. —Jackson está enojado porque ahora eres mejor que él en el lacrosse, y la temporada pasada no hiciste nada más que calentar el banquillo.

Jackson no era alguien para provocar. —Sí. Pero estoy en el equipo ahora. Es un milagro, pero estoy jugando como titular. No me rendiré porque a Jackson no le gusta.

—Eres bueno porque eres rápido, —responde Derek sin rodeos. Se quitó la chaqueta, y estira un brazo hacia atrás para estirarla. Stiles intenta no mirar. —Realmente rápido. Y puedes ver a los atacantes moviéndose antes de que lo hagan, ¿o no? Ya sabes lo que van a hacer antes de hacerlo.

—Se siente de esa manera.

Derek suspira, su brazo cayendo de vuelta a su regazo. —No eres un lobo, Stiles. Necesitamos descubrir exactamente lo que eres.

—¿Cómo?

—Mañana. Entonces lo sabremos.

Stiles se queda boquiabierto. —Amigo, iré... mañana iré a la fiesta de Lydia .

Derek no solo pone los ojos en blanco, sino que rueda toda la cabeza. —¿Lydia, la que ves rosada y sonrojada?

Stiles se inclina hacia atrás. —¿Me has estado siguiendo?

—Cualquier idiota cerca del campo de lacrosse puede verte mirándola, —responde Derek. —Como cualquier idiota puede ver que no pasas de la carrera más lenta de media milla en el equipo a superar a tios como Jackson Whittemore.

—Es fuerte, no rápido, —protesta Stiles.

—Él es el capitán. Se supone que es el mejor jugador, no avergonzado por el peor corredor.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Les dije que había mejorado. Ni siquiera es una mentira. No me importa lo que Jackson piense. Ahora soy un buen jugador de lacrosse, en realidad podría tener una oportunidad con Lydia, ella sabe mi nombre ahora, de todos modos,

Derek solo lo mira. —No eres serio.

Stiles entorna los ojos. Él no habla en serio. Él sabe que no tiene ninguna oportunidad con Lydia a menos que Jackson se joda de verdad, lo que es poco probable que suceda pronto. A los ojos de Lydia, Jackson no puede hacer nada malo. —No importa. Todavía no me importa lo que piensen.

—Si vas a esa fiesta mañana, te arrastraré fuera. —amenaza Derek .

—Mi papá es el  _Sheriff_ , —se burla Stiles, —Va a tener una o dos cosas que decir acerca de su único hijo siendo arrastrado lejos de sus amigos por un tipo en una chaqueta de cuero con una cara agresiva constante.

Derek le mira con cara agresiva  y se va enojado.

Stiles está lleno de suficiencia. A pesar de su asalto, Derek no está enojado. Si Derek estaba enojado, Stiles probablemente ya sería carne picada, pero cada vez que las emociones de Derek nublan una habitación, no es molestia o frustración. Es una leve irritación y un extraño tipo de cariño.

Stiles no está seguro de qué pensar.

 

 

Stiles decide muy rápidamente que los caballos salvajes no lo están alejando de la fiesta, porque quiere salir a divertirse y beber mucho, así que si Derek quiere intentarlo y sacarlo por el pelo, puede adelante.

Está mucho más despreocupado de lo que realmente se siente, tiene la sensación de que Derek puede y lo eliminará físicamente del lugar, pero le está costando mucho comprenderlo. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? No es que alguien vaya a lastimarse. El peor de los casos es que su constante inquietud lo beneficia y tiene que salir rápidamente antes de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad.

Él no ha tenido un ataque de ansiedad en años. Él se arriesgará. Él ya ha estado en fiesta antes..

Stiles informa a Scott de camino a la casa de Lydia sobre su conversación con Derek, y las amenazas posteriores. Scott solemnemente promete ayudar si Derek aparece y se interpone en el camino, pero ambos saben que ninguno de ellos será de mucha ayuda si se trata de eso.

—No entrará, —señala Scott. —Lydia solo deja entrar a personas que conoce. ¿Y cómo podría ella conocer a Derek? Él parece un asesino en serie. No hay forma de que esté pasando por la puerta de entrada.

—Se subió a la pared, Scott, —le recuerda Stiles, —Puede que no entre por la puerta principal, pero si quiere entrar, escalará la cerca del jardín o algo así. No lo sé. El tipo es... sigiloso.

Scott le da un mirada. —¿Eso es todo lo que es él?

Stiles se hace el tonto, pero tiene la sensación de que sabe de lo que habla Scott. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir, —dice Scott, en un tono que sugiere que ha pensado esto más de una vez, —Ha estado en tu habitación, ¿qué? ¿Dos veces? Es más de las veces de lo que has tenido una chica en casa.

—Estoy consciente de eso, Scott, gracias.

—Sé que también te gustan los chicos, —continúa Scott, —y en lo que respecta a los chicos, Derek es atractivo. —Stiles mira a Scott. Scott levanta sus palmas en defensa. —Soy heterosexual, no ciego.

Stiles se ríe mientras se detiene en el estacionamiento cerca del camino de entrada de la casa de Lydia. —Él es atractivo. Pero también me empuja contra las paredes, me amenaza y...

—Estás totalmente interesado en él, —dice Scott con voz aburrida.

Stiles ni siquiera tiene que fingir indignación. —¡No lo estoy!

Scott resopla y sale del auto, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. —Si tú lo dices.

Tocan el timbre de Lydia, y como Scott había predicho, ella está allí para ver a todos individualmente, para asegurarse de que no haya ningún intruso. La nueva destreza de Stiles en lacrosse es lo por lo que habían sido invitados a esta fiesta, y también es la razón por la que Lydia le da un vaso de ponche con una sonrisa deslumbrante y un ‘hola’ mientras que Scott apunta en dirección a Allison y lo aparta. Él va hacia ella y dice un saludo tímido.

Stiles se dirige a los aperitivos, porque no ha comido en todo el día. No había tiempo esta mañana y se sintió un poco mareado durante el almuerzo, pero olfatea la mayor parte de la selección de bocadillos.

Hay mini-hamburguesas y sándwiches, que se adaptan a su aspecto, y Stiles no puede imaginar a Lydia trabajando en un horno horas antes de una fiesta para hacer mini hamburguesas de ternera a la barbacoa.

Su nuevo y mejorado sentido del olfato es muy útil para elegir comida. Él sabe que si la carne es un día más antigua de lo que técnicamente debería ser, puede decir si el queso en la pasta de la cantina de la escuela está en sus últimas patas. Él trata de ser discreto sobre escoger su merienda, pero todos huelen terriblemente. Es ridículo, porque Stiles suele ser un gran admirador de los sándwiches de carne y queso, pero cada artículo que huele lo golpea con un olor crudo y rancio, como a sangre o carne podrida. Le hace querer hacer gárgaras con enjuague bucal a través de su nariz.

Finalmente termina en el otro extremo de la mesa y finalmente encuentra algo comestible. Está en su tercer sandwich de pepino y crema de queso y ha bebido toda su bebida, y decide aventurarse para buscar más.

Él no tiene que aventurarse lejos. Lydia no solo tiene una fuente de alcohol, sino que también tiene una fuente de chocolate. Da un trago a otro vaso de ponche, vino a pasarlo bien, va a pasar un buen rato, y se une a una pandilla de chicas que no conoce, que están poniendo pedazos de fruta en los palitos y los cubren de chocolate.

No tiene ganas de chocolate, pero se prepara un kebab de frutas, con fresas, uvas, trozos de melón y rodajas de plátano, y lo disfruta más de lo que había pensado que haría. Es dulce y sabroso y quiere más, pero descubre algo más, incluso más tentador.

Danny está parado con algunos amigos junto a la piscina, claramente tomando sorbos de una petaca. Stiles está totalmente con ganas para algo más fuerte y Danny es un tipo genial, lo suficientemente generoso, por lo que Stiles saluda y sonríe ampliamente a Danny.

Ni siquiera tiene que preguntar: Danny sabe exactamente lo que quiere. Saca otra petaca de su bolsillo, una llena, y se la da a Stiles. —Aquí tienes. —Stiles sonríe a cambio. Danny había perdido su identificación falsa cuando un club en el que estaba se vio atrapado en un ataque de drogas, y Stiles lo vio merodeando en la comisaría de policía (encerrado, bloqueado por pruebas) y lo adquirió. Danny estaba debidamente agradecido. —Pero eso es todo, ¿de acuerdo?, —Continúa Danny. —No me pueden arrestar dándole esto al niño del Sheriff.

—No lo harás. —Stiles le asegura con una sonrisa. —Y eres increíble.

—Lo sé.

Stiles prueba el contenido de la petaca y se sorprende de encontrar ron blanco. Y no como las cosas asquerosas y baratas, esto en realidad sabe decente. La mayoría de las personas que traen licor a las fiestas de la escuela secundaria traen el vodka más barato que pueden obtener, pero no Danny.

Toma un trago largo, uno que provoca cejas levantadas de los amigos de Danny, antes de decidir compartir su premio con Scott.

Scott está parado cerca del ponche desde que Allison fue al baño, y él toma un trago del ron. Se esfuerza por no escupirlo y, por un momento, Stiles cree que tiene un ataque de asma en las manos. Pero no, Scott está bien, solo necesitaba un poco de ajuste.

—¿Cómo está Allison?, —Pregunta Stiles conversacionalmente.

—Ella es genial, —dice Scott con una mirada tonta y soñadora en los ojos. —Es muy dulce, bonita, inteligente, y agradable. ¿Cómo está Lydia?

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —No he hablado con ella.

—Ella sabe tu nombre ahora, hermano, —le recuerda Scott. —Tienes una oportunidad.

Stiles se ríe, medio fuera de humor, medio rencoroso. —Sí. Por supuesto.

Scott se vuelve hacia él sorprendido. —¿Qué?

Stiles suspira. —Incluso si lo hiciera. Incluso si ella no estuviera con Jackson. ¿Cómo voy a decirle que me ha mordido algo a la mitad de la noche y ahora me asusto cada vez que escucho un ruido? De hecho, podría tener un ataque de pánico si escucho fuegos artificiales o un arma o algo así. Estoy corriendo en alerta roja, amigo, lo he estado toda la semana. ¿Cómo se supone que le digo eso a una chica como ella?

Scott no tiene una respuesta para él. Ambos saben que toda esa rareza sería el final de cualquier relación en ciernes entre él y Lydia. No es una causa perdida, pero definitivamente se dirige hacia allí.

Scott está a punto de decir algo, algo reconfortante, probablemente, hasta que ve que Allison regresa del baño. Vierte dos vasos de ponche, aturdido por la emoción, y se apresura hacia ella. Stiles ve que ella le da una sonrisa con hoyuelos y toma la bebida. Scott vuela por debajo del radar, pero sigue siendo un buen tipo, incluso si todavía tiene un corte de pelo a lo Justin Bieber. Sin embargo, Stiles no es de los que se refieren a los cortes de pelo, no desde ese desastroso rapado que sigue intentando superar.

Stiles bebe y examina el área. Se siente seguro aquí, en la esquina, donde puede ver todo lo que sucede, y está mapeando el área y las salidas sin querer, pero lo ignora y deja que su cerebro haga algo extraño. Decide agregar ron al ponche y ver cómo sabe eso.

Acaba de servir un trago de ron saludable en la bebida, que sabe a cítricos, pero también le gusta el vodka, y lo intenta. Está bueno, es dulce y le calienta la garganta, y se dice a sí mismo que probablemente debería reducir la velocidad un poco antes de que le llegue demasiado a la cabeza. Él no quiere, como, profesar su amor por Lydia, o decirle a Danny lo bien que está y cómo Stiles puede o no haber pensado en eso una o dos veces. Eso es embarazoso.

Él drena la taza de todos modos, y está tratando de encontrar un lugar apropiado para dejarla cuando echa un vistazo a la puerta trasera. Algo huele desde allí, más que el olor general bruto de sudor y maquillaje y sangre y agua clorada de la piscina que está oliendo en esta fiesta, y le toma unos segundos darse cuenta exactamente de qué huele eso.

Con su chaqueta de cuero y cara de enfado, Derek se encuentra junto a la puerta, bajo el arco de flores. Es una yuxtaposición extraña, entre el cabello oscuro de Derek, la barba y las delicadas flores azules, pero solo dura un minuto hasta que Derek se abre paso entre la multitud, con los ojos fijos en Stiles.

Stiles considera correr, lo que lleva a Derek a algo así como a las escondidas a esquivarlo, pero no va a funcionar por mucho tiempo y, además, hay muchos testigos aquí. Los testigos son exactamente lo que Stiles necesita. Derek no puede arrastrarlo físicamente con todas estas personas alrededor. Él no puede.

Derek realmente no se inclina sobre Stiles, ya que Stiles sigue siendo tan desgarbado como el infierno, pero se siente de esa manera cuando la mirada ceñuda de Derek está justo frente a su cara, sin mucho espacio de sobra. Parece que Stiles es muy pequeño, y no de una manera cómoda. Se encoge, retrocede hacia la pared.

—¿Qué dije sobre la fiesta?, —Sisea Derek.

Es difícil para Stiles coincidir con su nivel habitual de sarcasmo. Es imposible para él. Él quiere pararse derecho y decir algo sarcástico y pasar junto a Derek, pero no puede. Está enraizado en el lugar, los ojos en el suelo, los sentidos esforzándose por... ¿qué? ¿Qué está buscando?

Derek está hablando pero Stiles no lo está escuchando, no correctamente, sus oídos están enfocados en ir más lejos antes de que se le ocurra en un susurro, antes de darse cuenta de lo que está tratando de encontrar. Más de ellos. Está tratando de discernir si Derek está solo o con una manada, y cómo eludirlos

_¿Manada? ¿Derek tiene una manada?_

El cerebro racional de Stiles le dice que no, Derek no tiene una manada, y su nariz agrega su muy indeseable opinión de que no huele a ningún lado. Derek está solo. Stiles debería enfocarse en esta amenaza.

—¿Stiles?, —Está diciendo Derek. —Stiles, ¿me estás escuchando?

Y el terror ha vuelto, Stiles está congelado. Él no puede hablar, no puede correr, no puede hacer un sonido. Si se queda lo suficientemente quieto, Derek seguirá adelante...

—¡Stiles! —Ahora hay preocupación en la voz de Derek y lo suelta, lo suficiente para mirar a Derek. —Stiles, ¿qué está pasando? Estás hiperventilando. ¿Por qué estás tan asustado? —Derek echó una mirada rápida y superficial, olfateó el aire. Él retrocede y suspira. —¿Soy yo?

Derek da otro paso atrás y los hombros de Stiles se relajan por sí mismos. Ahora puede ver la salida y una ruta de escape, está bien. El miedo se derrama, dejando un zumbido de fondo de un nivel al que Stiles no está acostumbrado.

—No sé por qué me tienes miedo, —dice lentamente Derek, —pero tenemos que irnos. Necesitas irte. No sé lo que está pasando contigo, pero no es el comportamiento normal de un lobo. Tenemos que irnos.

Stiles lo mira en silencio. Está mirando a Derek a los ojos e intentando ver qué encuentra allí. Sus instintos gritan que Derek es peligroso; su cerebro le está diciendo que Derek es la única forma en que descubrirá algo. Él no responde por un tiempo, prefiriendo solo mirar.

—Estoy enfermo, —dice Stiles, con voz ronca por la garganta seca. —Como una gripe, o algo así. No estoy comiendo bien y estoy todo... nervioso. 'S todo.

—No comes adecuadamente, —repite Derek. —¿Como que? ¿Estás comiendo demasiado?

—No, —Stiles frunce el ceño, —No quiero comer nada.

Eso claramente confunde a Derek. —¿Cuánto has bebido?

Stiles le da la petaca, que Derek olfatea y pesa en su mano, luego se pone la bebida en los dedos y la sostiene. —Ponche

Derek levanta sus cejas. —¿Cuánto te sientes?

—Ninguno, —se queja Stiles, —Todavía estoy nervioso. Todavía no tengo hambre. Aún paranoico. Y tuve que enfermarme cuando Lydia está organizando una fiesta, ¿verdad?

Derek arrugó las cejas ante la mención de Lydia. —Nos estamos yendo. No estás enfermo, es la luna llena. Tenemos que irnos.

—¿No deberías estar todo, como, peludo, entonces?

Derek cara agresiva. —Tengo control. Tú claramente no. Vámonos.

Stiles se deja arrastrar por la mano fuera del lugar. Él tiene la astucia de esconder sus llaves en el neumático delantero del Jeep y enviar un mensaje a Scott para que se vaya solo a su casa, pero no mucho más que eso.

Él se balancea en el coche de Derek con una inusual cantidad de gracia y Derek arquea una ceja cuando sale del camino. —Entonces, ¿qué has comido hoy entonces?

—Sandwiches de pepino y un kebab de frutas.

—Un kebab de frutas. —El tono de Derek es plano y está claro que no lo aprueba.

—Sí, ya sabes, ¿dónde pones plátanos, melón y fresas en un palo y te lo comes?

—Sé lo que es un kebab de frutas, Stiles. Lo que quiero saber es por qué no has comido nada más.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Olía mal. No la quería.

El resto del viaje se hace en silencio, o lo suficientemente cerca como para que no importe, y Stiles no se siente mucho mejor. Tiene la cabeza borrosa, está en modo máxima paranoia y definitivamente va a la deriva. A veces ni siquiera sabe su propio nombre, solo mira al espacio.

Él se sacudió duramente de su ensoñación cuando se detienen en su casa, con las luces de la sala de estar encendidas a pesar de que el Sheriff está trabajando (evitando robos), pero él solo se sienta en el coche hasta que Derek abre la puerta y le arrastra manualmente fuera.

Derek lo lleva a medias hasta el sofá y lo deja allí, dejándolo a un lado durante un minuto mientras hace una llamada. Cuando regresa, se sienta frente a Stiles y lo observa con atención.

—Así que. ¿No hay impulsos asesinos?

Stiles niega con la cabeza. La charla lo pone a tierra y es bueno. —No. Solo quiero escaparme. De todo. Solo correr, solo irme.

—¿Estás enojado? ¿Irritado?

—No, —Stiles se frota el puente de la nariz. —No, estoy ansioso. Cada vez que sucede algo, comienzo a mapear las rutas de escape. Es raro. Un profesor me gritó y yo quería arrojarme por la ventana. Como literalmente iba a hacerlo, tenía una ruta planeada y todo. Puedo escuchar cosas que no debería, todo huele mal, pero Scott y nosotros miramos los síntomas de ser un hombre lobo y no los tengo.

Derek frunce el ceño pensativamente. —¿Qué es lo más alejado que puedes oír?

Stiles cierra sus ojos e intenta enfocarse. Unos segundos más tarde él tiene su respuesta. —Puedo escuchar el aceite freír en el restaurante al final de la calle. Está a casi un kilómetro de distancia. Pero hay estos extraños ruidos agudos de más lejos. . No sé lo que son.

—Creo que son animales. O personas.

—No hacen ruidos agudos como ese. Es como un televisor sin señal o algo así.

—Todos tenemos señales eléctricas. Creo que podrías estar aprendiendo sobre ellos.

—¡No soy un tiburón martillo!, —Exclama Stiles, saltando sobre sus pies. —¡No soy un tiburón! ¡No lo soy!

—No, —admite Derek, —Pero otros animales captan esas señales, no solo los tiburones.

Stiles está abriendo la boca para replicar cuando una motocicleta se oye en su camino. Es una motocicleta muy pequeña, y se detiene frente a su casa. Stiles casi llega a la puerta cuando Derek lo alcanza y la abre.

Al otro lado de la puerta hay un tipo con granos, un uniforme rojo que no le queda bien y un sombrero feo, con una caja grande y humeante. Derek lo cambia por algo de dinero y le agradece al tipo, y pone la pizza en la mesa de la cocina.

—Come. —Él dice bruscamente.

Stiles abre la caja y ve dos opciones: una mitad es de pepperoni y carne de res, y la otra con pimientos y cebolla. Escoge el lado cursi y Derek toma el banquete de carne.

—Mira, —explica Derek, logrando hacerlo con gracia incluso con un bocado de pizza, ¿cómo lo hace? Stiles no puede hacer eso: —Los hombres lobo comen mucha carne, especialmente alrededor de la luna llena. Es como un antojo. Y necesitamos mucha proteína. Pero no estás comiendo carne en absoluto.

—Huele mal. —Es todo lo que dice Stiles. Está ocupado sacando trozos de queso fibroso de su pizza y comiéndoselos de los dedos.

Cuando se come la pizza, la luna casi ha llegado a su punto máximo, y Derek lo arrastra por la puerta hacia el bosque. Sería espeluznante si Stiles no se sintiera como una mierda y quisiera acurrucarse en algún lado, pero de alguna manera Derek sabe lo que está pasando. Él no grita, no amenaza, simplemente tira de Stiles al bosque.

Se detienen en un pequeño claro alrededor de un enorme tronco de árbol y Stiles observa como cambia el rostro de Derek.

Él no está asustado, realmente no. Su interior es lo que le está diciendo que debería estarlo, pero no lo está. Derek no lo lastimaría. Él lo sabe ahora. No está cambiado por el hecho de que Derek ahora tenga una frente gruesa, ojos brillantes y mucho más vello facial de lo que es atractivo en opinión de Stiles.

—Corre conmigo, —dice Derek.

Se dirige al bosque y Stiles lo sigue.

No está seguro de cómo lo hace, pero se siente bien, es normal y fácil, así que simplemente lo hace. Es un ritmo más rápido que cualquiera en el equipo de lacrosse podría haber sido capaz de manejar, pero no es difícil para ninguno de ellos, y uno en el que Stiles no se tropieza y cae en raíces y piedras. Su cuerpo solo sabe qué hacer. Es emocionante.

Derek aumenta el ritmo con una sonrisa, que Stiles iguala. Sin embargo, no se detiene allí, Stiles adelanta a Derek y le pasa. Él usa todo lo que tiene para mover sus piernas porque quiere ver qué tan rápido puede ir.

Cuánto tiempo corre porque no tiene idea. Derek desaparece de la vista y Stiles se detiene para recuperar el aliento.

Cuando Derek se pone al corriente, salpica un poco de agua de una pequeña corriente sobre su rostro e indica que Stiles debería hacer lo mismo. Su cabeza se siente clara y está volando, se siente como si su alma estuviera cantando, como si esto fuera lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

Cuando llega a la corriente, ve su propio reflejo a la luz de la luna. Él también ha cambiado, pero no se parece a Derek. Sus ojos son de un verde brillante y radiactivo, su estructura facial no ha cambiado realmente, excepto su mandíbula. Su mandíbula es más aguda, y eso se debe a que sus dientes son más grandes, pero no son colmillos como los de Derek. Se ve más joven, sus ojos son casi seductores, grandes y suaves de lo que normalmente son sus ojos, a pesar del color eléctrico. Su cuerpo es diferente, se inclina más hacia esbelto que desgarbado.

Él es un cambia-algo. ¿Pero qué?

—Corro rápido, —Stiles piensa en voz alta, el habla arrastrada un poco por sus dientes ligeramente incómodos, —Tengo ojos verdes. Y dientes extraños y no me caigo en todo.

—Gracia, —señala Derek, —Eres más elegante que yo.

Una frase que Stiles nunca pensó que iba a escuchar. —¿Cómo?

—Eres un tipo diferente de animal. Los lobos tienen dientes afilados para desgarrar carne, músculos para derribar a otros. Eres ágil. Los únicos animales más rápidos que los depredadores son la presa.

—No soy una presa, —Hay un tipo de ofensa mordaz en el tono de Stiles.

Derek da unos pasos más cerca. —Eres un herbívoro. De lo contrario, hubieras estado cargando hamburguesas todo el día. No eres un depredador, Stiles, pero eso no significa que seas débil.

—¿No débil? —Grita Stiles. —¡Hay depredadores y hay presas, Derek, uno es comido y el otro no!

—Es un círculo, —dice Derek, apaciguando: —Un día todos nos comeremos gusanos. Los ratones de campo son más rápidos que el zorro porque de lo contrario no habría ratones de campo. Pero hay millones de ratones de campo, y Stiles, nunca he visto a nadie correr como tú. —Él agarra los hombros de Stiles gentilmente.

—¿Entonces qué soy? ¿Un ratones de campo?

—No, —dice Derek en voz baja, casi un murmullo, pero Stiles puede escucharlo bien, —No, no es un ratones de campo. Demasiado lejos de ser humano.

—¿Y los ojos radioactivos?

Una sonrisa se abre paso en la cara de Derek. —Los lobos tienen ojos de diferentes colores para mostrar nuestra jerarquía de manadas. Pero no tienes una jerarquía, no eres un animal de manada.

—No soy un animal de manada, —repite Stiles.

—No quiere decir que seas solitario, —dice Derek, dejando caer sus brazos de los hombros de Stiles. Stiles se sorprende de perder el calor, pero bueno, esta semana pasada ha sido nada si no sorprendente. —Y si lo fueras, no hubieras ido a una fiesta en luna llena. Estarías solo.

—Bien, entonces, —intenta Stiles, —Tenemos vegetariano, rápido, ágil, no un animal de manada, sino un... un familiar. No soy una oveja.

—Las ovejas no son rápidas, —admite Derek. —Y no estás particularmente atraído por el agua, por lo que no eres una nutria o un castor.

A Stiles se le ocurre algo doloroso. —Por favor dime que no soy un conejo.

Derek mira. —Eso concuerda.

—¡ _No_!, —Grita Stiles. —¿Cómo es que eres un hombre lobo y yo un... un  _conejito_? Nariz nerviosa, cola esponjosa...

Derek frunce el ceño, y se inclina detrás de Stiles para comprobar algo. Stiles no se da cuenta de qué hasta que es demasiado tarde. —No tienes cola.

Stiles lo rechaza afablemente. —¡No tengo la nariz nerviosa!

La sonrisa que se plasma en la cara de Derek es a la vez linda y exasperante. —Tú lo haces.

—¡No!

—Los conejos son lindos, Stiles.

—No soy una conejita. —Stiles refunfuña.

—No, —Derek está de acuerdo con una sonrisa, —Eres un conejito.


	2. Learning How Not To Die

Pregunta de la semana: ¿cuál es tu defecto de personalidad subyacente?

Esta no es la pregunta más importante de la semana de Stiles. Ni siquiera es la pregunta más importante de esta hora. Pero durante un tiempo ha estado fastidiándolo, más en el sentido de que lo está volviendo loco que una situación de vida o muerte.

Puede ser una situación de vida o muerte. Tal vez. Hay una posibilidad.

El hecho de que Stiles no sepa si los defectos de su carácter van a causar una situación de vida o muerte le molesta más que la posibilidad de dicha situación de vida o muerte. Ha lidiado con tales eventos antes, no sería la primera vez que casi muere. Hubo un momento en que se resbaló en la ducha y le provocó una conmoción cerebral (doce años), el momento en que accidentalmente tomó demasiado Adderall y ejecutó un ritmo cardíaco en reposo de 142 durante todo un día (catorce años), y esa vez que probó un poco schnapps caseros que el primo de Greenberg, Aksel, trajo de Alemania y estuvo a punto de morir envenenado con metanol (hace tres semanas y media). Stiles no es ajeno a la amenaza de la muerte. De ningún modo.

Él no debería bromear. Derek había sido muy serio acerca de todo esto. No solo te conviertes espontáneamente en un cambiaformas conejo. Tienes que ser mordido, lo cual Stiles recuerda vívidamente, pero como astutamente le había informado a Derek, lo que le mordía definitivamente no era un conejo. Tenía caninos.

—Tienes caninos, Stiles, —Derek tenía la cara cubierta. —Incluso cuando cambias.

—¡Esa cosa no era un conejo! —Exclamó Stiles. —¡Tenía ojos rojos! ¡No tengo ojos rojos! ¿Y no crees que hubiéramos notado un conejo gigante corriendo por la ciudad?

—Otro conejo gigante, quieres decir, —Derek lo corrigió con aire de suficiencia. Derek es muy difícil de leer y a menudo hace esa cosa donde es increíblemente presumido pero no lo muestra. Él podría beneficiarse más si mostrará más emociones, y no en la forma de una ceja.

Aparentemente, lo del conejo se debe a un problema personal, del tipo que recibe letras mayúsculas porque es un Puto Problema. Stiles se había indignado por la sugerencia de que carecía de carácter, lo que le había ganado un seco ‘No, no, Stiles, definitivamente eres un personaje’ y una sonrisa.

Qué descaradamente grosero. Especialmente de alguien que parece tan poseído por un caso permanente de la cara de enfado en reposo.

Stiles había pedido a Scott para que lo ayudara a descubrir esta hamartia suya que puede o no amenazar su vida, pero ninguno de los dos había encontrado mucho. Stiles es un tipo genial. Aparte de un código de ética ligeramente cuestionable y una tendencia hacia gesticulaciones salvajes, no hay nada realmente malo en él. Él no tiene ningún problema arraigado, ni esqueletos en el armario. Su madre murió cuando él era joven, y fue horrible y la extraña, pero no es exactamente una persona retorcida. Su vida tiene una evidente falta de incidentes traumáticos relacionados con conejos.

Entonces nadie está realmente seguro.

La información es escasa porque Derek, a pesar de ser el último hijo de un linaje real de hombres lobo (porque esas cosas existen en el universo de Stiles ahora), en realidad no está tan bien informado. Había toneladas de archivos en este tipo de cosas, su familia los guardaba, pero fueron destruidos en el incendio junto con todo lo demás y a Derek no le gusta hablar sobre eso. Es comprensible, de verdad, pero estas no son cosas que Stiles pueda simplemente googlear. Si Derek no sabe qué le pasa, entonces... nadie lo hace.

Pero realmente no le molesta. Él no se siente como un conejito indefenso. Tanto con la luna llena como sin ella, él puede correr más rápido que Derek, y eso es todo lo que realmente importa. Derek piensa que lo que sea que lo mordió es un hombre lobo, también, aunque uno más fuerte, pero también dice que la velocidad como la de Stiles no es un regalo otorgado a ninguna criatura de la persuasión del lobo. Incluso un alfa, incluso uno salvaje, Stiles es rápido. Él puede correr más rápido que las bolas que el Entrenador lanza, aunque no lo hace, porque parecería sospechoso. Él y Derek tienen algunas pruebas alineadas para la próxima luna llena, que tendrá lugar en un par de semanas. Es hora de ver qué puede hacer antes de empezar a enfrentarse a la bestia que mordió a Stiles.

El plan no es atacar a la cosa. Ese no es el plan en absoluto. Si se pone en su camino, lo que Derek dice que es inevitable, le mordió a Stiles por una razón, ellos se encargarán del problema. Pero en este momento, Stiles necesita descubrir cómo dominar su nuevo estilo de vida.

Él no se ha vuelto completamente vegetariano. Su cuerpo humano también tiene necesidades, no ha desarrollado el metabolismo de un conejo, y no, Scott, no va a comer hierba. Su cuerpo necesita carne, necesita proteínas, especialmente con todo el ejercicio extenuante que ha estado haciendo últimamente, pero cerca de la luna llena, simplemente no puede atiborrarse. Es muy desagradable.

La mayor parte del mes él está perfectamente satisfecho con el pollo, y cuando la luna es nueva, una hamburguesa con queso y tocino suena deliciosa, pero durante unos días antes de la luna llena cambia por completo a la dieta de herbívoros. Su padre no se da cuenta, piensa, sus patrones de alimentación son tan irregulares de todos modos, pero no es fácil. Las verduras no le están llenando, no le dan la energía que necesita para toda la noche.

Corriendo en el bosque, eso es. Eso es lo único que está haciendo toda la noche. Por desgracia.

Stiles es una superestrella de lacrosse. Él es titular y es el niño mimado del equipo. El peso que se acumula en su cuerpo es una cosa de cambiaformas, le dice Derek. Él es más musculoso, no muy parecido al Sr.Cejas, pero su cuerpo tiene formas, ¡yo!. Está más firme en el pecho, sus antebrazos tienen músculos, su mandíbula es angular, todo va para él. Incluso su cabello parece crecer. Se ve cada vez menos como un puercoespín.

Todos estos factores se han combinado para producir el resultado de que Stiles es popular entre las mujeres.

No se están cayendo a sus pies como lo hacen con Jackson, y él no querría eso de todos modos. Bueno, tal vez como un impulso de autoestima, pero no en serio. Él ha estado en el lado equivocado del palo de adoración al héroe lo suficiente como para no quererlo por sí mismo. Lydia era una obsesión, y ella y Jackson rompieron hace dos semanas porque era (en un giro sorprendente de los acontecimientos) un idiota, y Stiles puede decir honestamente que ya no lo siente por ella. Lydia nunca se dio cuenta de su existencia hasta que fue la alabanza del equipo de lacrosse, y se siente un poco liberado. No es solo porque él puede literalmente oler la atracción y sabe que los ritmos cardíacos de dos de las chicas aumentan cuando le hablan, y eso es un gran impulso de confianza. Pero él y Lydia han desarrollado una especie de amistad en las últimas semanas, ahora sale con ellos, debido a que rompió con Jackson y Allison siendo su mejor amiga.

Allison, que sale con ellos por culpa de Scott. Ella y Scott son increíbles, ridículamente lindos juntos, en realidad es una locura. Sonríen al mismo tiempo y llena la cuota anual de hoyuelos de Stiles. Scott está totalmente enamorado, y ¿por qué no lo estaría? Ella es inteligente, dulce y hermosa, y Scott es la definición de adorable. El chico es el sol en forma humana. Los dos se parecen al final feliz de una película de Disney.

Allison, que saca lo mejor de Lydia, y ha convencido a su amiga de los méritos de mostrarle al mundo lo increíblemente inteligente que es. El mérito número uno es que la gente piensa que es una rudo. Lydia analiza como si no lo creyeras.. Stiles está convencido de que puede hacer la prueba de Turing en su cabeza. Pasan el rato a veces y hacen los deberes, o mejor dicho, pasan el rato a veces y Lydia reprende a Scott por dejar de lado las matemáticas.

Lydia no es menos aterradora cuando Stiles no está locamente enamorado de ella.

En cuanto a la escala de miedo, a Stiles le gusta pensar que está en un sólido segundo lugar de su pequeño grupo. Lydia es la número uno por ser Lydia, la semana pasada llevaba tacones de cinco pulgadas durante una advertencia de tornado, Dios, pero Stiles es definitivamente el más temible de él, Scott y Allison. Allison es muy amable y Scott es tan aterrador como un caniche con sobrepeso.

Y, ya sabes, la nueva aflicción de Stiles es un poco aterradora.

No es tan cabreado como la forma cambiada de Derek, al menos para un extraño, pero es aterrador en el sentido de que es raro. Derek desarrolla colmillos y garras y una ceja de Neanderthal, y puede tirar autos si quiere. Stiles desarrolla colmillos, pero son más pequeños, y también tiene estos molares masivos que hacen que su mandíbula se engrose y sobresalga un poco. Él no tiene garras. Pero se ve más pálido de lo normal bajo la luna llena, y podría ser por el resplandor en el verde oscuro en el que se encuentran sus ojos. Vio su propio reflejo la luna llena pasada y siendo honesto a Dios que daba miedo como el infierno.

Él solo ha experimentado una luna llena. Es nuevo en todo este negocio de conejitos.

Derek habla sobre la pérdida de control y lastimar accidentalmente a la gente, pero eso no es realmente un problema para él. Tal vez sea una cosa de lobo, Stiles no está seguro, pero incluso cuando la luna está llena no quiere lastimar a nadie. Por lo general, todo lo que quiere hacer es huir. Para eso es bueno. Él no es bueno para lastimar a la gente.

Derek está construido como... Stiles no debería pensar en esto, sabe a dónde va, es un camino peligroso, fue creado personalmente por Zeus para llevar a la ruina a la humanidad. Y no en en la forma de fuego y azufre, destrucción masiva, sino el tipo de construcciones que provocan embotellamientos y adoración ferviente. Derek es fuerte, y puede luchar; no es que Stiles realmente lo haya visto hacerlo, pero está seguro de que puede hacerlo. Stiles no es tan fuerte. Él no puede de repente levantar un elefante. Él en realidad no es más fuerte que Jackson, excepto tal vez en luna llena. Él no está amenazando a nadie.

El único que patea todo el asunto, además del monstruo de ojos rojos que corre salvajemente por la Reserva, es todo lo que ocurre con el conejo. A Stiles le gusta lo que es, es genial, es rápido, le conviene. Pero de todos los animales, ¿tenía que ser un conejo?

Los conejos son lindos. Pero no son muy geniales. Ni siquiera son útiles. Los hombres lobo aúllan a la luna, y mientras Stiles no está exactamente de luto por su falta de aullido, piensa que podría ser una buena forma de comunicarse si uno está comprometido. Trató de buscar en Google la llamada de un conejo, para ver si había un equivalente en un conejito.

No hubo ninguna. Una de las razones por las que los conejos son tan populares como mascotas es porque están en silencio. El mayor ruido que alguien obtiene de un conejo es un gruñido. Lo buscó en YouTube. Es un sonido irritado que tiene el mismo volumen que el ruido de impacto al atrapar una pelota de lacrosse ligeramente lanzada. Él no tiene ese gruñido que Derek hace, amenazando con el nivel justo de amenaza.

Su forma se supone que lo represente. Un animal silencioso no es muy representativo de Stiles Stilinski.

Eso es lo que Derek dice, de todos modos. Que la forma que toma refleja quién es él. Hay tantos insultos en ser un conejo, lo que Derek le señala de vez en cuando, pero Stiles no está por encima de dejar de decir bromas de perro.

Scott se queja de que Derek es espeluznante, lo cual sería difícil de discutir, excepto que Derek está pendiente de Stiles. De eso, él está bastante seguro. Pero no puede dejar entrar a Derek por la puerta de la entrada, su padre le hace un millón de preguntas y la mayoría de ellas son interrogativas, así que cuando necesitan hablar, Derek se cuela por la ventana.

Stiles está tratando de educar a Derek sobre los méritos de un teléfono móvil. Derek no está del todo contento por esto.

Él tiene un teléfono, Stiles lo ha visto, ¿por qué no puede simplemente usarlo? ¿Por qué no puede decir un simple ‘Hey tenemos que repasar algunas cosas’ o en el peor, como Scott, ‘¡DESASTRE! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Houston tenemos un DESASTRE!!!!!!!!!’ cuando Allison no le envía un mensaje de texto inmediatamente. ¿Por qué tiene que aparecer en la escuela, flotando en el campo de lacrosse con cuero y la mirada asesina? ¿Por qué simplemente aparece en la ventana de Stiles cuando la necesidad lo golpea? ¿Qué es lo que hace todo el día?

Son preguntas importantes, y Stiles quiere respuestas, pero no es probable que las obtenga. Su relación con Derek oscila entre burlarse y gritar. Confía en Derek, lo hace, pero confiaría mucho más en él si sabe cuál es el maldito trato de Derek. ¿Por qué él está aquí? Él acaba de levantarse y desapareció de Beacon Hills después del incendio, que, sí, es comprensible, pero ¿por qué volver?

Stiles se aparta del escritorio del ordenador donde había estado haciendo una investigación distraída y se pone de pie. Es hora de su bocadillo antes de irse a dormir, piensa, bajando lánguidamente las escaleras. Se prepara dos sándwiches de banana y mantequilla de maní y hace una pausa cuando ve a su padre frotándose las sienes en el escritorio.

No es tanto el frotamiento lo que preocupa a Stiles, sino la botella de whisky escocés que definitivamente no se abrió ayer y ahora está un cuarto vacía.

Tratando de parecer tan sutil como puede, se desliza en la silla frente al Sheriff. —¿En qué estás trabajando?

Noah lo saluda distraídamente. —No puedo hablar de casos contigo, Stiles.

Stiles gira la cabeza para ver mejor una foto. No es instantáneamente familiar y tarda unos segundos antes de que la bilis suba por su garganta. Es media chica muerta, la mitad inferior, no la mitad que encontró. —El cuerpo.

Noah arregla a Stiles con una mirada, pero ni siquiera pregunta cómo conoce la información policial de alto secreto. Él ya no es tan ingenuo. —Sí. Lo encontramos en el bosque, pero... solo la mitad.

—¿Cómo murió? —Es una pregunta horrible de la que Stiles no está seguro de querer la respuesta, pero... él necesita saberlo. Hay preguntas que no existieron hasta que Stiles fue atacado por un monstruo cuadrúpedo con piel y ojos rojos en el bosque.

—Fue destrozada. —Noah suspira. —Ella murió dolorosamente.

—Así que no fue con un arma, —dice Stiles lentamente.

—No, —Noah niega con la cabeza y toma el whisky escocés. Stiles mira con ojos culpables mientras el Sheriff se sirve una ayuda. —No, no limpiamente. Esto fue como evisceración y descuartizamiento, solo... sin marcas de ligaduras.

Stiles es suficiente como el hijo de un sheriff para saber qué son las marcas de ligadura. También sabe que incluso como el conejo más aterrador del mundo, eso es suficientes detalles para su estómago. —Eso es horrible.

Noah toma un sorbo y exhala pesadamente. —Sí. Como si esa pobre familia no hubiera tenido suficiente.

Stiles frunce el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir?

Noah baja el resto de su bebida y mira a Stiles pesadamente. —El fuego hace seis años, ¿y ahora esto? Es como si alguien lo hubiera hecho por ellos.

Esta es una noticia importante para Stiles. —¿Esperar qué? ¿Quién es la chica, papá?

—Laura Hale, —dice Noah, como si fuera obvio. —Identificamos el cuerpo hace poco. Este es el hijo mayor de Laura, Talia y James.

Eso aturde a Stiles en silencio.

****

Él le dice a Scott al día siguiente en la escuela, porque, por supuesto, se lo contará a Scott. Scott está apropiadamente sorprendido. —¿La hermana de Derek?

—Sí.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres estar con este tipo?

Stiles frunce el ceño. —¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Hola!, —Exclama Scott. —Su hermana murió de una forma horrible y ni siquiera te lo cuenta.

Scott tiene un punto. Stiles planea hablar con Derek cuando lo vea. Pero él no puede enviar el mensaje de texto exactamente ‘por qué no me dijiste que tu hermana fue asesinada’ al hombre y esperar respuestas. La alternativa, sin embargo, es casi peor. —Quizás él no sabe.

—La policía se lo habría dicho.

Stiles concuerda con su punto. Él simplemente no quiere creer que Derek le esté ocultando cosas. Sintió que habían progresado en su extraña forma de Maestro Jedi/Padawan. —Le preguntaré más tarde.

Scott lo mira con simpatía. En realidad no es simpatía, porque Scott tiene una cita con Allison mientras que Stiles interrogará a alguien con una excelente cara de póquer y Scott sabe tanto sobre ser un conejito como lo es con la computación cuántica, pero es un apoyo de amigos y es eficaz. —¿Vas a hablar con Derek hoy?

Stiles asiente pensativamente. —Sí. Necesito averiguar de qué se va todo esto de Laura. Y debemos asegurarnos de tener todas las cosas para las pruebas en la luna llena. Realmente no estoy perdiendo el control, así que Derek y yo vamos a intentar ver qué tan rápido puedo correr. Pon los números en mi genialidad.

Scott rueda los ojos. —No te sorprendas si son negativos.

—¿Eras tú a quien haciendo una broma matemática? —Dice Lydia, apareciendo detrás de ellos. Sus zapatos no suelen permitir que sea tan silenciosa, pero hoy se ha ido con zapatos bajos en lugar de zapatos de tacón. —Vamos McCall.

Scott se ve dividido entre hinchar su pecho y darle una mirada irritada. Hace una cosa extraña que lo hace parecer enfermo hasta que ve a Allison y de inmediato se lanza a hinchar el pecho. —¡Allison! —Agita, sonríe soñadoramente y se acerca a ella.

Lydia se vuelve hacia Stiles y le sonríe. —¿No son lindos?

—Son realmente lindos. —Stiles responde con sinceridad.

A pesar de la diferencia de altura, Lydia le pasa el brazo por el suyo y lo arrastra por el pasillo. Él se encuentra apresurándose para mantener el ritmo a pesar del hecho de que tiene las piernas cortas, incluso para alguien de metro y sesenta.

—Entonces, —Lydia comienza a hablar, y Stiles se preocupa inmediatamente, —¿Quién es tu amigo?

Stiles se siente atrapado y también confundido. —Uh... ¿quién?

Lydia pone los ojos en blanco como si no pudiera creer que él es tan denso. —No. El Señor Alto oscuro y melancólico. ¿Quién es él?

Stiles frunce el ceño mientras es arrastrado por Tidal Wave Lydia más allá de los casilleros. —Alto, oscuro y...? ¿No estás hablando de Scott?

Ella le lanza una mirada mordaz. —Scott no es lo que describiría como alto, oscuro y melancólico. No, tu otro amigo. El que vino al entrenamientos del lacrosse la semana pasada y se quedó en el bosque con una chaqueta de cuero pensando que nadie podría verlo.

Solo puede haber una persona que se ajuste a esa descripción. —Oh. Él. Es solo, eh, solo es un amigo.

—Un amigo que va a los entrenamientos de lacrosse de la escuela secundaria.

—Sí. —Stiles rueda con esto. —Pasamos el rato después.

La mirada que ella le da es ilegible. —¿No estaba él en mi fiesta?r

—Uhm, sí, supongo que lo estaba.

—Y te fuiste con él.

¿De dónde sacó ella su información? ¿Ella tiene cámaras espías? Es un misterio. —Sí, no me sentía tan bien, él me llevó a casa.

Ella detiene su ritmo rápido y lo gira para mirarlo a los ojos. —Es caliente, Stiles, lo entiendo. Pero él es demasiado mayor para ti.

Stiles está demasiado excitado para responder, así que se queda allí parado mirándola, con la mandíbula abierta durante unos segundos.—Él es... ¿qué?

—Demasiado mayor, —repite Lydia, con una sonrisa característica y un movimiento de su cabello. —Pero ya sabes. Yo no juzgo. Si te gusta, admítelo. Él está totalmente dentro de ti.

Se pone en marcha a una velocidad que solo una fuerza real de la naturaleza puede lograr para alguien de su tamaño y lo abandona, mirándola boquiabierto, tratando de procesar el significado de sus palabras.

****

El Jeep retumba hasta el caparazón quemado de la mansión Hale con su rugido característico. Stiles sabe que se puede escuchar a kilómetros de distancia incluso si no eres sobrenatural, por lo que espera ver a Derek de pie en el porche, preferiblemente con esa camiseta de cuello en V verde que es un poquito demasiado pequeño, esperándolo.

Pero no está. Y el auto de Derek tampoco está allí.

Lo que hay allí, justo al lado de la casa, es un montículo de tierra fresca, suelo que ha sido claramente removido recientemente. De allí sale un extraño olor, un hedor repulsivo que casi lo hace jadear, pero Stiles de todos modos vagabundea para ver qué demonios ha estado haciendo Derek.

Algo definitivamente ha sido enterrado, decide Stiles. Se arrodilla más cerca del suelo y respira profundamente por la nariz, tratando de no ahogarse. Hay algo herbal y embriagador, pero bajo la tierra está ese olor de nuevo, un hedor que solo puede ser de sangre y descomposición, y otro olor también, uno que le recuerda a... Derek.

Stiles suspira. No es Derek enterrado bajo la pila de tierra. Es alguien cercano a él, un pariente consanguíneo, y solo hay uno cerca. Pobre Derek. Debió tropezar con ella en el bosque, la encontró y la arrastró hasta su casa y la enterró aquí. Stiles no ha estado en la casa de Hale en años, así que no tiene forma de saber cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí, pero tiene la horrible sensación de que esta es la única ceremonia que Derek va a tener.

Hay una pequeña flor púrpura plantada en el medio, la que emite ese otro aroma, y cuando Stiles la arranca del suelo desenreda una espiral de cuerda, retorciéndose desde el centro hacia afuera. Cuando la flor se agarra delicadamente entre sus dedos y toda la cuerda ha sido arrojada a un lado, el olor es diferente, más humano de alguna manera, y Stiles se pregunta si Derek enterró a su hermana en forma de hombre lobo. El aroma de Derek no cambia cuando él cambia de puesto, pero Stiles está libre de otras ideas.

Stiles reflexiona sobre cómo una persona puede merecer una vida tan trágica como Derek Hale cuando el objeto de sus reflexiones llega a su casa en un elegante Camaro negro que parece encerado y pulido hace menos de veinte minutos. Conociendo a Derek, tal vez lo era.

Derek encuentra a Stiles de pie junto a la tumba de su hermana sosteniendo una hermosa flor morada en un agarre flojo y camina a su lado. Durante mucho tiempo ninguno de los dos habla, simplemente se quedan allí, mirando hacia el suelo donde Laura yace, tres metros más abajo.

—No sabía que ella se salvo. —Derek dice eventualmente. No mira a Stiles, solo mira a la tierra mientras el cielo se oscurece lentamente. —Pensé que ella murió en el fuego con los demás.

—Pero volviste, —dice Stiles en voz baja.

—Escuché rumores sobre un alfa Hale en Beacon Hills otra vez. —Derek admite, lanzando un suspiro que parece hundir todo su cuerpo.—Pensé que podría ser ella, pero cuando llegué aquí, esto fue todo lo que encontré.

—La policía tiene el resto. —Stiles le dice amablemente.

Derek lo mira bruscamente. —Así que has visto el informe.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Mi papá es el sheriff. —Pasa un silencio. —Ella fue destrozada.

—Salvaje, —acepta Derek. —El mismo que te mordió. Ella era una alfa.

Esto es nuevo para Stiles. —¿Un alfa?

—Ella lo heredó cuando murió nuestra madre. Pero si matas a un alfa, te conviertes en el alfa. Es por eso que fue asesinada.

—¿Por qué la flor?

Derek lo mira con una edad en su mirada antes de tomar la flor de la mano de Stiles. —Es acónito. Significó que ella se quedó... como un lobo. Ella tenía esta... habilidad especial. Como mi mamá. Ella era un lobo completo. Un verdadero lobo. Cuando ella cambió De esta forma, si la gente la encuentra... nadie se la llevará.

Derek se inclina hacia adelante en una sentadilla y coloca la flor de nuevo en el suelo, amontonando un poco de tierra sobre sus raíces pequeñas y tristes. Toma la cuerda deshilachada y la coloca con cuidado en el patrón circular en el que Stiles la encontró, y patea un poco de tierra sobre la parte superior. Se vuelve hacia el otro con una mirada suplicante.

—Por favor. Sé que tu padre es policía, pero por favor. Si la encuentran, la llevarán. Yo solo... nuestra familia murió aquí. Yo quería que ella estuviera con ellos. —Hace un gesto vacío hacia la casa.

Stiles no cree que haya visto algo tan patético y es discordante. Derek, por lo general tan fuerte y seguro y firme, lo mira con una súplica en los ojos y la desesperación en su rostro. Él no está hecho de piedra, Stiles decide rápidamente, y su corazón no puede evitar derretirse un poco. —Está bien. —Stiles asiente rápidamente. —Si esto fue lo mismo que me mordió, entonces la policía no ayudará de todos modos. Y prefiero no involucrar a mi papá —Parte de la tensión deja los hombros de Derek. —¿Por qué la espiral?

—Significa venganza. —La mirada de Derek se endurece bajo el sol poniente, la luz anaranjada torna sus ojos de un color extraño. —Significa que voy a encontrar a quién hizo esto y terminar con ellos.

Stiles lo entiende, más o menos. Él no sabe lo que es que su familia sea brutalmente asesinada, pero él sabe cuánto le duele perder a alguien. No le impide tratar de señalar lo obvio. —Más muerte no la traerá de vuelta.

—No, —Derek está de acuerdo. Parece lo suficientemente razonable para alguien que acaba de declarar un complot de asesinato. —Pero esto vino aquí por ella. Te mordió, está formando una manada. Vendrá por mí.

—¿Está formando una manada? ¿Conmigo?

Derek asiente sabiamente. —No estaba tratando de matarte. Somos más fuertes juntos, se está preparando para una pelea. Pero su transición no salió exactamente como estaba previsto, por lo que podría morder a más personas. No lo sé.

Stiles echa una última mirada al amontonamiento de tierra. —¿Quieres decir algo? ¿Algunas últimas palabras?

Derek se asfixia. —Lo... lo haré eso cuando esté solo.

Stiles regresa a la tumba. Él no está ofendido. Él sabe cómo es, cómo quieres mantener a los muertos para ti, recordarlos por ti y no por nadie más. Derek ha enterrado a su hermana, o la mitad de ella que pudo encontrar, y ha pasado todo este tiempo solo. Es comprensible que quiera mantenerlo como algo personal.

Él mira alarmado. —Lo siento, no es para ser grosero, solo... no puedo...

—No te preocupes, —Stiles interrumpe a Derek, porque su voz se está quebrando y es desgarrador escuchar y Derek no necesita explicarse.—Lo sé. Está bien.

Derek todavía parece que se va a colapsar, entonces Stiles agarra al chico y lo abraza. Es todo el consuelo que puede ofrecer, la calidez de la cercanía humana y tal vez la de un buen amigo, es todo lo que puede dar, pero Derek lo toma como alguien muerto de hambre y sostiene a Stiles como si fuera lo único que mantuviera al hombre lobo en posición vertical. Cierra los ojos y deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Stiles, y su barba incipiente le hace cosquillas, pero Stiles permanecerá ahí todo el tiempo que Derek lo necesite, y lo hace.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se liberaran y no es incómodo, es solo el acto simple de una persona que ofrece consuelo, y Derek comienza a caminar penosamente dentro. —Vete a casa, Stiles.

Él no puede detenerse a sí mismo. —¿No tienes otro lugar donde vivir? ¿Alguna otra familia con la que quedarte?

Derek no se da vuelta. Se agarra a la barandilla del porche como si en realidad lo estuviera apoyando. Stiles tiene la sensación de que va a entrar y colapsar en algún rincón. —Tengo un tío en coma. Aparte de eso, no. No más familia.

Stiles lo intenta de nuevo. —Derek, hombre... no puedes vivir aquí.

Derek ni siquiera lo mira. Él exhala, mirando el lugar en la puerta donde solía haber un número colgando. —Vete a casa, Stiles.

Stiles se va a su casa, pero durante todo el camino, piensa que sus motivos ocultos siempre parecen irse abajo cuando se trata de Derek.

****

Han pasado unos días antes de que Stiles y Derek realmente tengan una relación funcional. Derek no aparece en su ventana y Stiles no le envía ningún mensaje de texto. Derek necesita espacio y está bien, está bien, pero Stiles está frustrado. Él desearía poder ayudar de alguna manera. Ha pensado en intentar poner fin a la investigación para que Derek no siga siendo arrastrado a la comisaría de policías para responder preguntas sobre su hermana muerta, cuya mitad superior todavía está perdida, pero no hay nada que él pueda hacer. Él no puede arrestar a su padre por obstaculizar su propia investigación. Tarde o temprano, el caso se enfriará y seguirán adelante.

En el cuarto día de su Separación con Derek (lo llamó en voz alta una vez y Scott puso los ojos en blanco hacia China y de vuelta) Stiles está en el entrenamiento de lacrosse, su nueva norma no está en el banquillo. El entrenamiento va bien... Stiles se hace más popular cada día, sus compañeros de equipo en realidad le caen bien, es algo bueno lo que está pasando.

Al menos, se siente de esa manera, hasta que está agarrando sus libros de su casillero en el camino a casa y de repente Jackson está por todo en su espacio, vagamente amenazante, con cara de enojado y frustrado.

—Está bien, Stilinski, sé que algo está pasando, así que o me vas a decir, o voy a...

—¿Qué? —Stiles interrumpe, tratando de no reírse en la cara de Jackson. Siendo la persona más rápida que ha conocido y tiene ojos brillantes se le ha subido a la cabeza, lo sabe, pero ya no puede ver a Jackson como una amenaza. —¿Qué vas a hacer, Jackson?

Jackson fuma. Levanta un dedo índice, lo nivela en Stiles, todo su cuerpo tiembla de ira. —Sólo. Stilinski. ¿De dónde sacas tu zumo?

Por un momento, Stiles se queda perplejo. —¿Mi zumo? Quiero decir, hago las compras, pero...

—¿Qué es eso?, —Sisea Jackson. —¿Es, uh, GH*?

—¿Esteroides? ¿En serio? —Stiles se burla y recupera el último de sus libros. —Escuché las cosas que hacen a tu equipo, como que se encogen. Deberías tener cuidado, hombre. No querrás menos en ese departamento.

Después de haber entregado exitosamente un insulto relacionado con el pene al peor idiota del mundo y no haber recibido un puñetazo por él, Stiles se aleja, contando todo el calvario como una victoria.

—¡Te pasa algo, Stilinski! —Jackson lo llama. —¡Créeme, voy a descubrir qué es!

Stiles es demasiado mezquino para dejar que otra persona tenga la última palabra en una discusión. —¡Adelante, Jackson! —Lanza sobre su hombro, sin perdonar al otro chico ni una mirada. —Haz lo que quieras.

No necesita ser una criatura de la noche para escuchar el golpe de Jackson contra el casillero.

Pero bueno, él realmente puede referirse a sí mismo una criatura de la noche ahora. Puntos geniales para él.

****

No está oscuro.

No está oscuro fuera. O lo está. Sí, está oscuro, piensa Stiles, pero él puede ver. Él puede ver.

Él puede ver todo por la noche. Cada brizna de hierba, cada aguja en los pinos, puede notar el latido del corazón de alguien simplemente mirándolos. Su visión del calor es peor durante el día y mejor por la noche que la del hombre lobo. Los conejos se entierran, no ven bien, excepto en la oscuridad, y la mitad lunar de Stiles no es diferente.

Entonces está oscuro, pero no importa. El aire es frío, ya que pasa rápidamente por su cara y Stiles nunca se había sentido tan libre.

Se le ocurre que él realmente no sabe a dónde va. Él solo está corriendo. Fuera en el bosque, siendo él mismo. Salta sobre un árbol caído con yardas de sobra, salta a un árbol solo porque puede, aterriza con una voltereta en el aire y continúa.

Está corriendo por el bosque, pero sus pies no tocan el suelo. Él no puede sentirlo. No puede sentir su ropa contra su piel, no puede sentir las hojas de sus pies aplastadas, Stiles siente nada más que la suave caricia del viento contra su cara, hasta que eso también se va.

Se detiene abruptamente, mirando hacia abajo. Su forma es extraña, borrosa, como si no hubiera decidido qué es. Está tratando de asegurarse de que sus dedos están derechos cuando se da cuenta de que hay un dedo extra en su mano izquierda.

Dedos. En sueños tienes dedos extra.

Entonces él está soñando.

****

Se sobresalta y ni siquiera registra que está de pie junto a la ventana hasta que levanta las persianas y la ventana se abre y mira hacia la oscuridad.

Está tan claro como el día en su propio patio trasero está ahí de nuevo. Son siete pies de grueso pelaje negro, enormes colmillos curvados que gotean baba, penetrantes, horribles ojos rojos, y la respiración escalonada y repugnante con la que Stiles ya está familiarizado.

Todos los músculos del cuerpo de Stiles están listos para correr, está listo para lanzarse por la ventana de la planta baja y desaparecer en algún lugar lejano, hasta que se llena de una rabia ineludible mucho más pesada que sus instintos.

¿Esto cree que puede aparecer y amenazar a Stiles? ¿Amenazar al papá de Stiles? Oh no. Stiles no está aceptando eso. Las mordeduras en el bosque son una cosa, perseguir a la familia es otra. Stiles está en ebullición y se necesita cada gramo de su autocontrol para no saltar por la ventana y tener algo de sentido común en su monstruo de pesadilla personal, pero él sabe que no puede ganar, por lo que se queda inmóvil donde está y sigue mirardo.

El lobo no habla. Gruñe, pero ese es un estado de existencia bastante constante para la cosa, por lo que Stiles no piensa mucho en eso. Hay algunos ritmos donde los dos se miran el uno al otro sobre el césped de Stiles, Stiles esperando que la cosa se abalance sobre su padre y se enrosque para saltar, el otro esperando, ¿qué?

Por fin, la criatura inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y deja escapar un aullido espeluznante. Resuena desde la pared y a través del bosque vacío, y la bestia observa a Stiles con cautela después. Stiles mira hacia atrás, pero la mirada se rompe cuando otro aullido, uno en respuesta, suena en algún lugar en el bosque distante.

El Hombre del Saco, como Stiles ha decidido referirse a él en su cabeza, considera a Stiles por unos momentos más antes de alejarse en la dirección del otro aullido. Stiles se hunde en su cama en alivio.

Tiene unos diez segundos de alivio antes de que Noah irrumpa en su habitación. —¡Stiles! ¿Oíste ese aullido?

La ventana está abierta y las persianas chocan suavemente contra el marco de la ventana. —No, papá, ¿qué aullido?

****

—¿Llamarme cómo?, —Se queja Stiles, probablemente por cuarta vez ese día, ante la explicación insatisfactoria de Derek.

Él y Scott fueron a la casa de Hale inmediatamente después de la escuela para tratar de resolver el misterio del invitado al jardín de Stiles, pero Derek se muestra extrañamente cauteloso con respecto a todo.

—Un ritual. Te quiere en su manada, por lo que se supone que debes cazar con él. Cazó ayer, pero probablemente se enojó cuando no apareciste...

—Espera, ¿cazó?, —Confirma Scott. Él frunce el ceño. —¿Te refieres a un ataque de animal?

—Bueno, es un animal, y atacó —Derek regresa secamente.

Scott ignora la respuesta. —Te refieres al ataque de un animal que mató a un conductor de autobús escolar anoche.

Derek se sienta un poco más recto. —¿Mató a un conductor de autobús?

—¡Sí!, —Dice Scott en voz alta, aterrorizado, —¡Mi conductor de autobús!

Derek se vuelve contemplativo. —¿Entonces apareció justo afuera de tu ventana y aulló?

—¡Sí! —Stiles asiente. —Simplemente aparece, aúlla y se escapó nuevamente cuando escuchó otro aullido. ¿Qué significa?

—Está tratando de encontrar su manada. Fue a ti porque te considera manada.

—¿Pueden los conejos aullar? —Scott hace la pregunta más importante.

—No, —responde Derek, levantándose del polvoriento sofá, —Y es por eso que Stiles no estaba allí con el conductor del autobús. Stiles no es un lobo, no puede ser llamado por un aullido. Normalmente para un hombre lobo joven, sin mucha práctica, el aullido es una orden que es realmente difícil de desobedecer.

—Stiles es bueno para desobedecer. —Scott dice amablemente.

—Es bueno saber que el control mental de los hombres lobo no funciona en Stiles, —Stiles está contento, al menos, de que no habrá un extraño control mental Vulcano, —¿Pero de quién era el otro aullido?

—Ese fui yo —Derek mira hacia el bosque, pensando. —Lo escuché, así que devolví la llamada, pero nunca llegó. Tenía mi rastro y luego simplemente... se fue.

—Como si no quisiera verte. —Stiles dice lentamente. Ante la expresión ofendida de Derek, Stiles gira sus ojos. —Oh, vamos, amigo, no te preocupes demasiado si no eres el presidente del temible club de hombres lobo. Tal vez es solo evitar los que no están en su manada.

Derek desarrolla una mirada como si acabara de tener un pensamiento genial, pero está tratando realmente de ocultarlo. Stiles se está volviendo bueno en leerlo. Es tranquilizador

—¿Qué?, —Exige Stiles. —¿Que sabes?

—Nada. —Derek lo mira. —Nada.

Stiles se mete al espacio personal de Derek. Es vagamente consciente de que Scott pone los ojos en blanco y Stiles lo interrogará totalmente sobre eso más tarde. —Derek. Hemos hablado de esto ¿Compartir es bueno?

Derek mira aún más fuerte, si eso es posible, pero él mueve los pies y responde. —El alfa. Es indiferente para mi. Si fuera una amenaza, ya me habría perseguido.

—¿Está esperando que vengas? —Scott intenta. Stiles da un paso atrás desde los pectorales de Derek. Él se mete las manos firmemente en los bolsillos.

—Esto se siente como… —Derek duda. Stiles levanta sus cejas y Derek continúa a regañadientes. —Como si algo viniera. Solo que no todas las piezas están en su lugar.

—¿Por qué?, —Dice Stiles lentamente, —¿Por qué tengo la horrible sensación de que somos las piezas?

****

Ha pasado solo un día desde la pequeña y divertida creación de ajedrez de Stiles, donde se le ocurrió que son todos peones en un juego que es más grande que ellos, cuando Derek entra por la ventana.

—¿Qué? ¿No podías manejar 24 horas sin mi?

Derek frunció el ceño, por supuesto, pero no es una mirada furiosa por completo. Cuando Derek fulmina con la mirada a Scott, incluso Stiles quiere encogerse y morir, pero él nunca parece tener esa fría mirada dirigida a él. Él se considera especial. —Estamos corriendo esta noche.

Stiles arroja sus manos detrás de él y su cabeza hacia atrás dramáticamente. —¡Estoy cansado! ¡Comí demasiado! ¡Y tengo un trabajo en inglés para mañana!

Derek no se impresiona.

—¡Shakespeare! —Stiles mueve sus manos un poco más para demostrar su punto y la gravedad de la situación. —¡Noche de Reyes! ¿Alguien siquiera entiende esto?

—Tema de desgobierno y reversión, —dice Derek antes de que pueda detenerse. —Doce días de Navidad y el año nuevo.

Los ojos de Stiles brillan de maravilla. —¡Mi propio nerd de literatura! ¡Sí! Dime más. Ya tengo el tema.

—Si te ayudo, ¿vas a venir? —Derek golpea un pie con impaciencia. Stiles asiente con impaciencia y Derek se sienta en la cama. —Viola es una caracterización de lo invertido. El tonto es el personaje más inteligente y Malvolio el sirviente el más interesado. El Duque es la representación de exceso y demasiado de algo bueno. Obtenga citas del primer verso para eso. Olivia es una hipócrita. Y todos son homosexuales, lo que no fue aceptado en ese entonces, por lo que es más desgobierno.

—¿Todos son homosexuales? —Stiles toma su libro. —Me lo perdí.

—Antonio está muy enamorado de Sebastián, —le dice Derek, —y al duque no le importa que Viola sea un hombre. O pretendiendo ser un hombre. Lo que sea. Mira su último verso. Es bastante gay.

Stiles resopla de risa y se apresura a tomar notas. —Está bien, creo que lo tengo. Gracias por la ayuda.

Derek niega con la cabeza cuando se ponen de pie. —Me he visto reducido a ayudar a los estudiantes de secundaria con los deberes.

—Vamos, —dice Stiles a la ligera, —No puede haber pasado tanto tiempo desde que fuiste a la escuela secundaria.

Derek le lanza una mirada oscura, como si supiera exactamente lo que está haciendo Stiles y salta por la ventana.

Los comentarios de Lydia han dejado a Stiles decidido a averiguar exactamente qué edad tiene Derek y juzgar por sí mismo si la diferencia de edad es demasiado grande, pero tratar de sacarle información personal a Derek es como tratar de sacarse los dientes. Algo sucedió, algo más que el incendio y toda la tragedia de Laura. Stiles no sabe qué es, pero ¿qué podría ser peor que la muerte de toda tu familia en un incendio, descubrir que uno sobrevivió y luego encontrarlo muertos de todos modos?

Pero Stiles sigue a Derek de todos modos y establecen un ritmo fácil a través del bosque. Están corriendo, y Stiles estará cansado y durmiendo bien esta noche, pero se siente tan bien aquí y ahora. Es como rascarse la comezón que Stiles no se dio cuenta de que tenía, la necesidad de estar a la tenue luz de la luna haciendo que nada más satisfará. Se siente bien. El pertenece.

Corren a través de la Reserva y, como era de esperar, Stiles gana, siempre gana, incluso sin cambiar a conejito. Él y Derek cambian y corren de nuevo, Derek le da consejos sobre cómo evadir a los perseguidores mientras corren.

—Tienes que ser menos obvio. —¡Ve bajo ese tronco caído! ¡Es más rápido! — ¡Usa el terreno para tu ventaja! — ¿Puedes trepar a un árbol?

Stiles se detiene. —¿Puedes trepar un árbol?

Incluso a través de la pesada frente y las patillas, Stiles reconoce esa espectacular cara de perra. —Sí, puedo subirme a un árbol.

—Bien. —Stiles sonríe y salta del suelo con fuerza, aterrizando en una rama a diez metros de altura en el aire inmóvil de la noche.

Hacen algunas comparaciones, algunas mediciones y determinan que Stiles es más fuerte en las piernas y más débil en la parte superior del cuerpo que Derek, que por supuesto también tiene una explicación relacionada con el conejo. Los conejos tienen piernas fuertes para huir. Significa que Stiles puede saltar realmente alto y lo hace a veces para atontar a Derek.

Pero es un buen mecanismo de defensa. Stiles da un salto volador, navega sobre algunas ramas bajas y corre a través del suelo en un nuevo ejercicio evasivo cuando de repente lo golpea un dolor cegador.

No grita, su instinto no es alertar a los demás sobre el peligro, sino mantenerse callado y oculto, pero le lleva un momento darse cuenta de lo que ha sucedido. Hay un eje de plástico duro sobresaliendo de su brazo y dentro del árbol, y lo está inmovilizando allí, porque en un extremo del eje hay una cabecita puntiaguda y en el otro, plumas onduladas de plástico.

Una flecha. Alguien le disparó con una flecha.

Abre los ojos para ver a un hombre, alto, canoso y con barba bien peinada, pero claramente aún joven y fuerte, con ojos azules y una especie de lástima fría en las líneas de su rostro. Está sosteniendo la ballesta, pero hay otras personas detrás de él, todas con pistolas o bastones o armas de algún tipo, todas con el mismo aspecto antipático.

—¿Ves lo que tenemos aquí?, —Dice el hombre alto, sin apartar la vista de Stiles. —Uno pequeño.

Stiles oye un crujido en los arbustos a seis metros de distancia, pero claramente nadie más lo hace. Un hombre con rasgos puntiagudos y un corte de pelo malo ofrece una opinión. —No se ve bien. La cara es diferente .No sé qué clase de hombre lobo es, pero no es normal.

Hay un murmullo de asentimiento del grupo. Otra, una mujer, le dice en voz baja al hombre al frente, —¿Dónde están sus garras?

Stiles de repente está muy agradecido de que están demasiado lejos para ver sus ojos verdes eléctricos. Podrían estar creciendo en él, pero definitivamente no son el habitual aspecto de hombre lobo y Stiles no quiere un análisis más detenido. Él no es un proyecto de ciencia.

Pero eso no los detendrá por mucho más tiempo. El viejo está dando grandes pasos hacia él, con la ballesta baja y cargada, lista para poner otra flecha en otro lugar si es necesario.

Este tio, quien quiera que sea, es rápido. Pero Stiles es bastante rápido también.

No necesita hacer mucho, y con un arma real apuntando a su cara, se muestra hiperactivo de sus movimientos. Alza la mano para romper la flecha que sujeta su brazo al árbol y arranca su brazo del resto con una mueca de dolor.

Para cuando él ha hecho esto, oye un tintineo y ve otra flecha de ballesta disparada contra él. La atrapa, la agarra directamente del aire y la rompe en dos, dejando que las piezas caigan al suelo. La punta de flecha aún está enterrada en el árbol que arranca y se lanza en la dirección del hombre de cara puntiaguda levantando un rifle.

La punta de flecha se acomoda perfectamente dentro del barril y el hombre tiene la sensación de no disparar, y rápido como un flash. Stiles está sentado en la copa del árbol, oculto a la vista por hojas grandes y ramas gruesas, mirando a los cazadores mientras se mueven por el terreno.

No parecen estar conscientes de dónde se ha ido y continúan buscando, aunque por el suelo, que está un poco más abajo que Stiles. Uno encuentra huellas y Stiles se ríe mentalmente: esos no son sus pasos. Pisa la luz, no deja huellas, es una habilidad que ha estado practicando, y frunce el ceño con divertida curiosidad mientras se abren en círculo, evidentemente bajo la impresión de que han encontrado algo en ese mismo arbusto que trepó no hace mucho tiempo.

Arriesgando el brillo de sus ojos, se permite usar su mejor vista, y su corazón se pega a su garganta.

Se organizaron en un círculo alrededor de ese arbusto específico y lentamente, lentamente, se inclinan hacia adentro, rifles y ballestas al frente y antorchas encendidas. En la oscuridad, parece un arbusto, pero Stiles puede notar los latidos del corazón y la circulación ahora y puede ver claramente a una persona en esos arbustos.

Es Derek.

El latido de su corazón es familiar y Stiles debe haberlo perdido por el terror de ser clavado al árbol, pero Derek está extremadamente rodeado ahora y si se mueve para atacar está muerto, está tan muerto, y Stiles actúa completamente por instinto cuando se zambulle del árbol, aterriza al lado de Derek en el suelo, y patea con fuerza en el estómago al loco que tiene un arma más cercano.

Stiles es bueno para patear y el hombre se mueve hacia atrás y cae pesadamente, vivo pero muy sin aliento, y Derek se apodera de la parte disponible más cercana de Stiles, que resulta ser su antebrazo, lo cual es extraño pero, ya sabes, el calor del momento y todo, Stiles puede rodar con esto… y los arroja a ambos fuera del círculo, saltando a gran velocidad lejos de los imbéciles, nunca liberando el brazo hasta que están a millas de donde empezaron, un poco sin aliento, pero menos pánico por todos lados.

—¿Estás bien? —Derek inspecciona el otro brazo. Hay sangre seca y la parte superior de la piel está un poco rosada y delicada, pero el agujero real a través de su brazo se ha curado.

—¿Quién demonios fue eso?, —Exclama Stiles.

Derek lanza una mirada sucia hacia atrás desde donde vinieron. —Cazadores. —Ve la expresión desconcertada de Stiles y elabora. —Cazadores de hombre lobo. Deben haber regresado.

—¿Realmente iban a matarme?

Derek se encoge de hombros. —Depende. Tienen un código, no matan inocentes, pero algunos son más relajados sobre eso que otros. Probablemente estaban buscando el alfa.

—Está bien, bueno, yo no soy el alfa, y tú tampoco, ¿entonces...?

—No, —admite Derek, —Pero tenían que estar seguros. Y no les agradas. Volverán por ti, no saben lo que eres y les molesta.

—¿Quiénes son? —Stiles se pasa una mano por el cuero cabelludo de forma errática. —¡Tienen armas!

—Argents, —dice Derek a modo de explicación. Él se calla y cae en un silencio melancólico.

—Espera, como... ¿Allison Argent?

Derek lo mira sin comprender.

—¡La novia de Scott!

—¿Esa Allison? Ella es una Argent?

—Ella no estaba allí, —le recuerda Stiles. —No creo que ella sea una cazadora de hombres lobo. Ella es muy amable.

—Si ella no es un cazador de hombres lobo ahora, lo será pronto.

Stiles frunce el ceño. —Ella puede ser diferente. No sabemos si es ella.

—Son todos iguales, Stiles, son asesinos, —dice salvajemente Derek. Una expresión que Stiles no puede comprender se cruza en su rostro y se aleja.

—Acabas de decir que se apegan al código, —indica Stiles suavemente. —Si solo matan asesinos...

—Pero no lo hacen, —responde Derek en breve. Se cierne sobre Stiles ahora, a pesar de no ser mucho más alto, y están tan ridículamente cerca que Stiles está enraizado en su lugar. —No te apegues a Allison Argent. No te salvará.

Y con eso, Derek se fue.

****

Hay pocas reacciones disponibles para el mejor amigo cuando uno le informa que su novia proviene de una familia de cazadores de hombres lobo armados con rifles.

Scott elige la peor posible cuando Stiles le dice y camina con la mandíbula en el suelo durante unos sólidos diez minutos. Después de eso, solo habla para decir: —A ella le gusta el tiro con arco.

Y eso lo hace por Stiles. Por supuesto, a Allison le gusta el tiro con arco. Ella no podría simplemente estar en la natación, el bordado o los juegos en Internet, o literalmente cualquier cosa que no implique armas. Por supuesto, Scott elige el de una familia de cazadores de hombres lobo franceses.

Scott le agarra el brazo de repente. Stiles casi grita. Todavía es cauteloso después de lo de anoche y, como parte del conejo, o como diablos sea, es frívolo y su primer instinto es huir. Para él es difícil no saltar de la ventana más cercana cada vez que esto sucede, pero cada vez es más fácil.

—¡Tu padre estará en el juego de lacrosse mañana!

Stiles golpea la cabeza contra la mesa. —¿Para verte jugar, supongo?

Scott saca una cara. —Bueno, a menos que haya un milagro, voy a calentar el banquillo. En frente de mi novia y su familia. Estupendo.

Stiles golpea a su amigo en la espalda. —Clasificar al novio de su hija por su éxito deportivo es una institución desactualizada, Scotty. El sistema está mal.

—Pero ella no, —suspira Scott, mirando la puerta por la cual Allison pronto entrará, como si ya la pudiera ver, golpeando aquí en tacones y una sonrisa de megavatios.

—No, —murmura Stiles, mirando distraídamente sus papas, —No, no creo que ella esté equivocada.

Scott gira la cabeza para mirarlo con esperanza. —¿No?

—Derek dice que me mantenga alejado de ella, pero ella es... ella es demasiado dulce, ¿sabes? Ella es buena para ti.

—Ella es perfecta, —responde Scott soñadoramente. Stiles chasquea los dedos frente a él y levanta las cejas. —¿Qué? Ella lo es.

—Sí, bueno, si pudieras quedarte en este planeta, sería genial, —se queja Stiles, justo cuando Lydia se acerca a su mesa, con todos los ojos de la cafetería sobre ella, seguida por Allison.

Scott saca una silla para ella y Lydia se sienta frente a él, al lado de Stiles. Stiles pone los ojos en blanco mientras Scott dice un tímido saludo a su novia y Allison sonríe adorablemente.

—Entonces, Stiles, —Lydia comienza a hablar, y así es como Stiles sabe que esto va a ser doloroso. —¿Cómo está ese chico tuyo?

Scott casi se atraganta con su zumo Allison mira hacia arriba con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿Qué chico?

—No

hay ningún chico, —dice Stiles con desdén, resistiéndose a la tentación de mirar mal a Lydia, porque eso parecería más sospechoso. —¿Por qué habría?

—Stiles está pasando algo con este extraño con una chaqueta de cuero, —informa Lydia a Allison. —Está caliente, pero... es mayor.

—¿Cuánto más viejo? —Allison frunce el ceño.

Bien. Al menos Stiles no necesita preocuparse por decirle a sus nuevos amigos que es bisexual. Lydia lo hizo bien. Pero parece que Allison se está tomando las cosas bien, ya Stiles realmente no le importa quién lo sepa. Es un tipo oportunista y no se puede molestar en tratar con nadie que piense que eso es extraño. A él no le importa. Es muy sencillo.

Tanto Lydia como Scott se vuelven hacia él expectantes. Stiles hace una expresión traicionada a Scott, quien comienza a parecer tímido. —No sé cuánto mayores.

—¡Así que preguntaselo! —Lydia le da un codazo en el costado. —Él sabe que estás en la escuela secundaria, ¿verdad? Él debería entenderlo.

—¿Él sabe que estás en la escuela secundaria y todavía...? —Allison no termina su frase, pero no tiene que hacerlo. Él sabe que está en la escuela secundaria y que todavía está interesado. Bueno, esa esa la pregunta, Stiles piensa tontamente, él no, y es teórico, porque nunca funcionaría, no con toda la mierda.

—No estamos saliendo ni nada, —explica Stiles, —Solo salimos un par de veces. Él me ayuda con los deberes. —Stiles se estremece. Suena falso como el infierno. —Honestamente.

Lydia sigue siendo escéptica, pero Allison parece que elige creerle.

Scott, siendo el amigo que es, cambia el tema abruptamente. —¿Tu padre todavía viene al juego de lacrosse mañana?

—¡Sí! —Allison sonríe ampliamente y Scott se ve realmente cegado por un segundo. —Está bien, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro! —Scott le devolvió la sonrisa, pero se ve como un ciervo ante los faros de la perspectiva.

O un conejo ante unos faros, piensa Stiles malhumorado.

****

—No otra vez, —Stiles gime, mientras ve la familiar cabeza de Derek asomándose a través de su ventana.

Derek entra y se quita el polvo. —¿Qué? ¿Es molesto aprender a no morir?

Stiles sonríe. —Anoche estaba bien hasta que tuve que salvarte el culo.

Derek no se ríe. Él ni siquiera sonríe. Él no se sienta, no se relaja. Él mueve su barbilla hacia la ventana. —Vamos. Estamos corriendo.

—¿Qué te pasa?, —Pregunta Stiles.

Derek niega con la cabeza y hace una mueca como si nada estuviera mal.

—¿Son los cazadores? ¿Estás preocupado?

—¿Por qué estaría preocupado?, —Responde bruscamente Derek. —Te tengo a ti para salvar mi trasero.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? —Grita Stiles, saltando de la silla para mirar a Derek a los ojos, feliz de que su padre esté trabajando tarde esta noche. —En serio, Derek, no sé qué pasa contigo, ¡pero tenemos que hablar de esto!

—¿Hablar de qué? —Gruñó Derek. —Me necesitas y parece que te necesito. ¿No es suficiente?

Stiles retrocede. Su corazón cae en su estómago y se hunde pesadamente en su silla. Siente que pesa un millón de libras. Derek lo mira, impasible, y Stiles lucha para encontrar su mirada. —¿Eso es todo esto? ¿Nos necesitamos el uno al otro?

Derek se aleja, se pasa la mano por el pelo. Stiles no lo ha visto tan agitado antes y es preocupante. —Stiles, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer. No puedo tener amigos, o... o cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Por qué no? —Exige Stiles, sintiendo un pinchazo en la parte posterior de sus ojos pero negándose, negándose por principio a llorar en este momento. —¿Quién dice que no puedes?

—¡Los cazadores se llevan todo, Stiles!, —Bramó Derek, girándose para mirarlo con los ojos medio enloquecidos. —Todo está bien, se lo llevan, lo rompen, ¡y no puedo ver cómo te rompen!

—¡No me van a romper! —Stiles se pone de pie otra vez y sostiene las muñecas de Derek como si fuera un animal salvaje. Se ve un poco así y también huele, su corazón late más rápido de lo normal. —No lo harán.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Derek se queja pero Stiles le agarra a las muñecas. Derek está entrando en pánico ahora, Stiles conoce las señales. —No lo haces, ¡no los conoces como yo! Estamos rodeados por todos lados! Los alfa, los cazadores, todos nos quieren muertos, y yo no puedo, todavía no puedo...

—Derek, —dice Stiles con dulzura, lo que lo lleva a sentarse en la cama, —Derek, detente. Te estás volviendo loco. Vamos a estar bien. Todo va a estar bien.

Se siente increíblemente raro ser el que tranquiliza a alguien más por tiene un ataque de pánico, generalmente Stiles es el que entra en pánico, pero sabe cómo ayudar, al menos.

Le toma a Derek unos minutos antes de que pueda hablar, pero no entra en un ataque de pánico completo, logra detenerlo antes de que llegue tan lejos, y cuando termina se sientan uno al lado del otro, los muslos se tocan, en un silencio contemplativo .

—Tengo una historia, —dice Derek en voz baja. —Con los cazadores. Nos pondrá a los dos en peligro.

Stiles asiente. —Bien.

Derek se vuelve hacia él con ojos grandes y hermosos. Ojos que no deberían ser tan tristes. —¿Bien? ¿Cómo está esto bien? Ni siquiera sabes...

—No tienes que decirme. Ahora no. Puedes decírmelo cuando estés listo.

Derek parpadea como si Stiles le hubiera dado un regalo. Es terriblemente trágico, realmente, que permitirle a Derek su privacidad es una idea novedosa para él. No es de extrañar que el tipo sea tan cerrado. —Pero esto nos pondrá a los dos en peligro.

—Y lo superaremos.

—No puedo pedirte que hagas eso, Stiles. Los dos estaremos en peligro, tienen armas de fuego...

—No tienes que preguntar, —Stiles interrumpe de nuevo antes de que los pensamientos puedan escalar. Stiles sabe lo que es tener pensamientos que no puedes controlar hasta que tu mente ya no pueda soportarlos. —Estoy aquí.

Derek lo mira con una extraña mezcla de incredulidad y tristeza. —Esta es mi pelea.

Stiles pone un brazo sobre el de Derek. Ambos se miran con cautela, pero no se mueve. Es cálido y reconfortante, y eso es todo lo que necesitan. —Y pelearé por ti.


	3. Under The Jacket

Stás corriendo OTRA VEZ esta noche? Duermes? En absoluto???????

La capacidad de textear de Scott es tan sutil como siempre. Stiles escribe una respuesta rápida.

Como un maldito bebé, espero

TIO. Vas a un ENTRENAMIENTO con Derek. ;);)

Scott kyat no es divertido

Soy hilarante

Y es cierto, vamos a entrenar c/ derek

Sí, voy corriendo para domesticar mi animal interno, funciona bien

U y derek pueden ser animales jnts;);): *

Stiles no se digna a responder y unos minutos pasan.

Si sabes lo que quiero decir

K pasa? Allison no responde?

estamos MUY BIEN después de la etapa insegura ok stiles. Está bien si no responde de inmediato porque yo sé que ella me ama <3 <3

entonces k psa con todas esas preguntas

Soy curioso!! Mi mejor amigo es un conejo! y está enamorado de su mentor hombre lobo!! Este es un dilema

no es un dilema y no estoy enamorado

Cuál es el problema?? Es caliente, estás en el bosque, ve a ser bestial!!!!!

Nosotros realmente corremos lo sabes no. no nos refugiamos en el bosque toda la noche

se puede arreglar!!!

—¿Scott dice algo interesante? —Derek levanta una ceja de su posición reclinada en la cama.

Stiles, que estaba sentado frente a su portátil pero se giró porque Derek tiene muy buena visión y los mensajes con Scott, son cosas que deben permanecer completamente privadas, mira hacia arriba, tratando de mantener la culpa fuera de su cara y aroma. —No, solo se está burlando de mí. —La ceja se arrastra más arriba por la frente de Derek y Stiles suspira. —¿Sabías que hay una película de Wallace y Gromit llamada La maldición del Were-Rabbit*? Porque no lo sabía, pero Scott la encontró y la está viendo. —Eso ni siquiera es una mentira.

Una sonrisa se desliza en la cara de Derek. —Pareces bastante frío con todo el asunto del conejito.

Stiles le lanza una mirada. —Eso es porque soy más rápido y más cool que tú.

—Sabes que desaparecería si resolvieras tu problema subyacente, —le dice Derek. Ha descartado la chaqueta de cuero y ahora lleva jeans y un camiseta con cuello en V. Se ve algo suave, casi vulnerable, excepto que todavía es un rudo, incluso si casi tuvo una crisis mental hace una hora. En realidad, no hay 'incluso si', decide Stiles. Derek tiene un trauma y Derek es un rudo. Los dos no son mutuamente excluyentes.

—Ni siquiera sé cuál es mi problema, —responde Stiles, metiéndose el teléfono en el bolsillo y girándose para agarrar su sándwich. Derek lo apoya totalmente en sus esfuerzos por comer siete veces al día para no tener hambre constantemente. El padre de Stiles piensa que atraviesa una segunda pubertad. —Y además, ¿realmente importa? Soy rápido, soy fuerte, no lastimo a nadie. No veo el problema.

Derek sacude la cabeza con asombro. —Nunca había visto algo como tú.

—Bueno, sí, la mayoría de la gente se convierte en hombre lobo, pero soy raro. La mierda sucede.

Derek se encoge de hombros. —Por lo general, si te muerden, cambias o mueres. Eso es todo.

—¿Muere mucha gente? —Algo nubla la cara de Derek y Stiles inmediatamente se arrepiente de sus palabras. —Está bien. No tienes que decirmelo. Vamos, vamos a correr por el polígono industrial.

Derek lo sigue por la ventana y se dirigen hacia la ciudad. Derek quiere que practique la evasión en el paisaje urbano y en el bosque, por lo que se van de excursión al polígono industrial.

—No es un viaje de campo, —gruñe Derek cuando Stiles lo llama así.

Stiles se ríe y da un salto en el techo de un edificio de dos pisos. Derek escala la pared en cambio, rápido con años de práctica y el conocimiento de lo que hace su cuerpo. Stiles todavía no está coordinado, todavía es ridículo; él se arroja al obstáculo y espera que funcione. Por lo general, sí, pero a veces va horriblemente mal.

Stiles escapa y Derek lo persigue. Se persiguen de tejado en tejado, deslizándose por escaleras de incendios, volteretas descaradas en el aire y riendo. No tiene sentido esconderse de Derek, él es demasiado caliente en el camino de Stiles y demasiado en sintonía con el olor de todos modos, así que si Stiles quiere ganar debe ser rápido.

Hay una cornisa que sube y él puede ver el edificio al que va a saltar, es ligeramente más bajo que el que está actualmente y la distancia está bien, Stiles puede hacer esto fácilmente. Él hace el salto pero justo cuando su pie deja el suelo se agarra a la repisa y hay algo malo dando tumbos en su estómago mientras salta.

Se tambalea en el aire y aterriza desordenadamente en el edificio opuesto, boca abajo y con un fuerte gruñido de dolor. Pero nada está roto, está bien, así que lucha por ponerse de pie para seguir.

Su caída significa que ha perdido unos preciosos segundos, y Derek está justo detrás de él otra vez, y la adrenalina se estremece en su pecho y puede sentir la respiración de Derek en la parte posterior de su cuello y él es...

Oof. Él ha sido alcanzado.

Derek lo agarró por el hombro y lo empujó, y el tipo pesa como trescientas libras o algo así y él es un maldito hombre lobo, por lo que Stiles cae. Afortunadamente, Derek tiró de Stiles para que no cayera sobre su cara (otra vez), sino sobre su espalda. Choca contra el techo y duele, pero una especie de instinto le hace proteger su cabeza del impacto, por lo que le duele la espalda, pero está bien, no está dañado, él es...

Él en realidad está siendo atrapado.

¿Y quién podría estar haciendo eso sino el autor de su segundo aterrizaje forzoso? Derek está encima de él, y chico que está haciendo una o dos cosas con su cerebro ya aturdido, puede sentir el cálido cuerpo de Derek sobre el suyo abrazándolo y Jesucristo el tren sucio de sus pensamiento está saliendo de la estación.

Derek no está apoyado sobre él. Está sobre sus manos y rodillas, con las piernas separadas sobre las de Stiles, sosteniendo los brazos de Stiles todavía junto a su cabeza y mirando hacia abajo. Están tocando demasiado y al mismo tiempo nada en absoluto y Stiles siente que está en llamas porque están cerca, tan cerca, y puede ver la sorpresa y algo más en los ojos de Derek y el tiempo pasa y ¿por qué no lo ha dejado ir?

Los dos están respirando con dificultad y mientras Stiles es reacio a moverse, porque está realmente cómodo, sabe lo que sucede. Derek se levantará y se limpiará el polvo y evitará el contacto visual y murmurará algo y desaparecerá y ugh, es frustrante.

Entonces, en cambio, Stiles levanta su rodilla y empuja a Derek en el estómago al mismo tiempo que se resiste al agarre del brazo. Claramente atrapa al otro por sorpresa, y Stiles continúa hasta que ruedan, y la espalda de Derek toca el suelo, uno de los antebrazos de Stiles contra su garganta en una amenaza, y Stiles mueve cuidadosamente su rodilla para que no presione hacia abajo en el estómago de Derek. Eso podría inducir al vómito y eso es simplemente asqueroso.

Derek le da un puñetazo a Stiles en la cara, pero Stiles lo agarra con la mano libre. Él tuerce el brazo, no duro, pero lo suficientemente leve para hacer inútil a su dueño y probar su punto.

Derek todavía se queda en esa postura por un largo tiempo. Él no mueve un músculo y Stiles se lamenta por el hecho de que tendrá que bajarse cuando Derek lo agarre por el cuello y caiga sobre él, empujando a Stiles sobre su espalda de nuevo y Dios, ¿esto va a terminar? Es solo una gran provocación, y el muslo de Derek está muy bien colocado esta vez y Stiles se obliga a pensar en camellos y cabras y no en la pierna de Derek y sus musculosos brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Stiles y la forma en que se agacha hacia Stiles, apenas pulgadas entre ellos, literalmente justo encima de él, ¿por qué está haciendo eso, qué...

—Cazadores. —Derek sisea.

Oh. Es por eso.

Se quedan quietos por unos cuantos latidos más hasta que Derek levanta a Stiles de sus pies, corre hacia el borde del techo y murmura: —Nos separamos, da vueltas alrededor de la fábrica vieja, encuéntrate conmigo por el lado de la carretera —y desaparece hacia la noche.

Stiles hace lo que le dijo, manteniéndose en las sombras y fuera de la luz de la luna, tan silencioso como puede y ágil como un animal. Sus instintos comienzan a tomar el control mientras se desliza por la esquina de la antigua fábrica, y entran en sobremarcha cuando un disparo resuena ensordecedoramente en la noche.

Hay más disparos y mujeres que gritan algo, pero uno de los disparos no hace eco. No rebota en una pared o cae al suelo, no, uno de ellos golpea a un objetivo suave, y el miedo inunda a través de Stiles cuando detecta el olor rancio del alfa. Es débil y lejano, y si presiona su oído puede decir que ‘The Bogeyman’ se está escapando de ellos en lugar de acercarse, por lo que la amenaza inmediata es definitivamente la mujer con el arma.

Stiles permanece oculto en la sombra cuando ve al culpable. Tiene una constitución atlética, es dura y tiene una pistola muy grande, y justo cuando Stiles observa que otro coche se acerca y sale de él, la nueva mejor amiga de Stiles... el aterrador papá de Allison, también armado. Él procede a decirle a la mujer que guarde su arma, y Stiles no puede entender la dinámica que está sucediendo allí, pero no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que ella diga algo de interés.

—Le daría cuarenta y ocho horas. Como máximo.

Stiles se enfría por completo.

Encuentra a Derek por el olor, que no es sangre, sino más bien como enfermedad, y lo ayuda a levantarse. Le dispararon en el brazo, pero jura que está bien, y Stiles no se detiene para mirar más de cerca, está demasiado ocupado arrastrando a Derek a casa e ignorando sus protestas.

Stiles hace su camino a casa y encuentra el coche patrulla aparcado en el camino de la entrada. En algún momento mientras estaban fuera, su padre llegó a casa. Con suerte, no subió de inmediato a la habitación de Stiles para ver cómo estaba, pero esa es una vana esperanza si alguna vez hubo una. Noah ha sido un policía (y el padre de Stiles) por demasiado tiempo como para dejar las cosas al azar.

Stiles se cuela en su habitación por la ventana y apenas se ha cambiado cuando Noah llama a la puerta.

—Stiles, ¿tienes alguna idea de qué hora es?

—Lo siento, —dice Stiles tímidamente, —No pude dormir, así que salí a caminar.

—¡Llegué a casa hace media hora y tú no estabas aquí! ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado fuera?

—Mucho tiempo, —dice Stiles, —debemos habernos perdido el uno al otro.

Noah se pasa una mano por la cara y mira a Stiles a los ojos. —La próxima vez que no puedas dormir, mira un poco de televisión, ¿de acuerdo? No más deambular por la noche. Hay un asesino suelto.

Los ojos de Stiles se abren y él se levanta de la silla. —¿Qué quieres decir con un asesino?

—Dos tipos fueron asesinados en el bosque ayer por la noche, Stiles. Quédate en casa por las noches a partir de ahora.

Noah se va y Stiles golpea boca abajo en su cama. Hay un furioso maníaco homicida y cazadores de hombres lobos enojados detrás de él, está entrenando para convertirse en un Maestro Jedi con Derek, y se supone que no debe salir de casa por la noche. Él es una criatura de la noche. ¿Cómo diablos va a hacer que esto funcione?

*****

Allison resuelve el misterio de quién es la aterradora mujer de la pistola cuando Stiles la oye decir a Scott que su tía llegó a la ciudad anoche. Él quiere reír o gritar. La tía de Allison. La hermana del Frío Hombre Compasivo. Glorioso. Excepto que ella se parece menos a la fría compasión y más a la perra furiosa. Esto ni siquiera es divertido. Ella le disparó a alguien. Pudo haber sido, como, un repartidor de pizza. Un repartidor de pizza corriendo por una azotea, pero, aún así. Ella no tenía un tiro claro cuando golpeó a Derek y no tenía ni idea de que Stiles había estado allí. Stiles nunca le ha hablado, pero él como que quiere retorcerle el cuello.

Scott tendrá una cita en la casa de Allison después del amistoso juego de lacrosse más tarde (un oxímoron si alguna vez hubo uno. Quienquiera que piense que Jackson es amigable con el equipo contrario claramente no ha conocido a Jackson) y se encontrará con sus padres por primera vez.

—Y su padre tiene armas reales y una ballesta, —se queja Scott. —¿Cómo se supone que voy a mirarlo a los ojos?

—¿Puedes intentar averiguar si Allison participa en el negocio familiar?, —Pregunta esperanzado Stiles.

Scott entorna los ojos. —¿Por qué?

—Porque de lo contrario no puedo ser su amigo. De acuerdo con Derek. Y me gusta Allison.

—¡Amigo!, —Exclama Scott demasiado fuerte. —¡Se tu propio conejo! ¡Derek no es tu mamá!

—No, —Stiles responde agradablemente, —Pero si ella es parte de un culto que quiere dispararme con flechas de acero, entonces es posible que no quiera ser su amigo.

Scott admite que esto es justo y promete descubrir lo que puede. Jackson se acerca sigilosamente y les lanza una mirada extraña. —¿Ser tu propio conejo? ¿Qué demonios, Stilinski?

—Comunidad de juego en línea, —dice Stiles rápidamente. Es una excusa que pensó hace un tiempo para explicar cualquier estallido relacionado con los conejos. Tenía que suceder tarde o temprano.

Jackson entorna los ojos. —No sé qué es peor, que eres un jodido peludo o que eres un conejo peludo. Dios, Stilinski. Eres un raro.

Él se aleja y Stiles se vuelve hacia Scott. —¡Gracias, Scotty, por hacer que toda la escuela piense que soy peludo!

Scott tiene la gracia de parecer avergonzado. Él sabe que Stiles no está demasiado enojado si lo llama Scotty. Después de todo, a Stiles nunca le ha importado lo que piensen. Simplemente preferiría que el cuerpo estudiantil no piense que se viste con orejas de conejo para echar una cana al aire. —Lo siento. Haré que Lydia lo haga.

Ellos ganan el partido de lacrosse, como era de esperar. Stiles apenas ha cambiado cuando oye un ruido extraño desde fuera del vestuario. Parece que alguien arrastra los pies por el suelo y el puño a lo largo de los casilleros y hay un horrible sonido de raspado agudo que solo pueden ser de... garras. Solo hay dos personas en esta ciudad que tienen garras. Uno es amigable, uno considerablemente menos. De cualquier manera, Stiles necesita verificarlo.

Se apresura a ponerse los pantalones cortos y es consciente de que una persona empuja a otra persona contra los casilleros. No puede distinguir las voces por el chillido del entrenador cuando llama a los jugadores para hablar. Stiles se desliza silenciosamente, débilmente consciente de que no está usando una camisa, yendo en dirección al ruido de las garras.

La anticipación hace que se cierre su garganta, pero afortunadamente es el aroma de Derek el que capta y no el del alfa, por lo que acelera un poco. Cuando dobla la esquina, Derek tiene a Jackson contra los casilleros y ninguno de ellos se ve genial. Derek parece que está en a las puertas de la muerte y Jackson está claramente petrificado. Stiles ni siquiera tiene tiempo para disfrutarlo.

—Oh, mira, es tu amigo Tambor*, —logra decir Jackson.

Derek capta la referencia de Bambi, que es adorable, porque Derek Hale y Disney no son dos cosas que Stiles hubiera imaginado juntos en una habitación, así que, hey, el chico tuvo una infancia, pero a él no le sienta bien. Levanta a Jackson del suelo y le gruñe.

—¡No! ¡Él no sabe de lo que está hablando! —Stiles suavemente aparta los dedos de Derek de la camisa de Jackson y lo espanta.Jackson sale volando, entrecierra los ojos y murmura vagas amenazas y ‘ponte una maldita camisa, Stilinski’ Stiles pone una mano en la frente de Derek, notando las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, la piel pálida y pegajosa, los ojos cambiando de color. —Jesús, Derek, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Qué quiso decir? —La voz de Derek sale rota, y no de una manera cálida, suena horrible, como si alguien hubiera raspado el interior de su garganta. —¿Él sabe? ¿Acerca de ti?

—No, —suspira Stiles, —Escuchó a Scott hablar y cree que tengo algo sexual con los conejos. Ni siquiera preguntes.

Derek solo lo mira. —¿Él piensa que eres peludo?—

Stiles está rodando los ojos cuando un pensamiento lo golpea. —Oye, si eres un hombre lobo, ¿entonces eres automáticamente un peludo? Porque, si tienes sexo con otra...

—Stiles, me han disparado, —gruñe Derek, interrumpiendo sus meditaciones.

—Sí, ¿por qué no estás curando?

—Era una bala de acónito,— dice Derek.

—A eso se refería la perra cuando dijo cuarenta y ocho horas.

Derek se ve confundido. —¿La perra...? Escucha, necesito que me saques de aquí. Como ya.

Stiles asiente y tira del brazo de Derek sobre su hombro para arrastrarlo. —Vamonos.

Stiles le envía un mensaje de texto a Scott mientras se dirigen al coche y Scott responde de manera predecible.

El entrenador está loco !! Eso no está aquí x la reunión!!!

dile que es una emergencia. mi hermano está realmente enfermo

no tienes hermano, incluso el entrenador lo sabe

ok, entonces dile que me he enfermado. derek jodido necesita ayuda

más jodido de lo habitual?

Stiles mira a Derek mientras comienzan a arrastrarse lentamente por el estacionamiento. sí, no es divertido scott

mierda. Ok, trataré con el entrenador. dónde vas a llevar a Derek?

Es una buena pregunta. Todavia no se. papá llega a casa temprano así que no a mi casa. y el lugar derek está un poco lejos

llevarlo a la clínica de animales está cerrado por el día. La llave está en el buzón

scotty salvavidas

ya puedes decirselo a Derek

Stiles carga al hombre lobo en su coche y se va acelerando. Derek se quita la manga y Stiles está completamente disgustado por la herida. Está roja e hinchada y brilla por dentro. Stiles ha visto oficialmente de todo.

Él baja las ventanas porque el olor de la enfermedad es abrumador. Derek se enfoca en mantener una respiración constante y Stiles intenta no mirar el brazo. Es algo morbosamente fascinante. —¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste anoche? ¡Dijiste que estabas bien!

—Pensé que lo estaba,— los párpados de Derek se están cayendo, —Pensé que podría sacar la bala. No funcionó.

—¿Fuiste a investigar en eso? Oh, Dios mío. —Stiles cree que en realidad podría estar enfermo.

—¿Tuviste un partido de lacrosse?

—Sí, pero tuve que controlarme un poco, —admite Stiles.

—¿Por qué?

Mantener a Derek en conversación es algo bueno, decide Stiles. —Bueno, porque estaban el padre y la tía de Allison y realmente prefiero no hacer alarde de mis cosas allí. —

Derek se sienta más recto. —¿La tía de Allison?

Stiles mira preocupado. —Sí, ella fue quién te disparó.

—¿Kate me disparó? —La incredulidad se refleja en su tono.

—Bueno, no sé si ella se llama Kate, pero… —Stiles se detiene. Él reconoce la mirada en la cara de Derek. Es el aspecto que tiene cada vez que surge algo de lo que realmente no quiere hablar. —Derek. Está bien. Te arreglaremos.

Derek mira a Stiles como si acabara de descender del cielo con un halo reluciente y Stiles como que quiere llorar.

Y también perseguir a Kate y descubrir qué diablos tiene que ver con Derek y su montaña de problemas de confianza.

Pero eso tendrá que esperar. Stiles se detiene en la clínica de animales, los neumáticos chirrían y sale corriendo para agarrar la llave y abrir la puerta. Derek se apoya aún más en él y se derrumba sobre la mesa de metal. Se arranca la chaqueta y se sostiene con su brazo bueno plantado firmemente sobre la mesa.

—Lo necesito, —dice, con dificultad para respirar, —Necesito la bala. La misma bala que me hirió.

—¿El mismo tipo?

—De acónito —Derek traga gruesas. —I-igual. Sí.

El teléfono de Stiles vibra con un mensaje de texto entrante. regresando a la casa de ally. cómo está Derek?

terrible. Necesita encontrar el mismo tipo de bala con la que fue herido

pero la tía está aquí. toda su familia está aquí. cómo???

puedes obtener la bala?

Chris no me dejará fuera de su vista! Frío Hombre Compasivo se llama Chris. Es bueno saberlo. y Kate me aterroriza !! No se porque!!!!!

porque ella dispara a la gente. estaré allí pronto

qué?? no estás invitado!

Stiles ama a Scott de verdad, pero a veces puede ser denso. No voy a entrar por la puerta principal.

bien cuidado. Chris podría comerte x el desayuno

Gracias

Stiles maniobra a Derek cuidadosamente en la posición fetal para que el chico pueda, como conservar energía o algo y cierre la puerta detrás de él. Si Derek quiere salir, lo hará, pero evitará que alguien más lo vea y se pregunte por qué hay un modelo masculino en el suelo con colmillos y ojos azules. Alguien como el jefe de Scott.

El Jeep ruge a la vida y Stiles conduce demasiado rápido... pero bueno, su padre lo quitará de las multas, y la vida de Derek está realmente en peligro…. a la dirección de Allison. Es más exclusivo que el vecindario de Stiles y el Jeep sobresale como un pulgar dolorido, por lo que lo estaciona un poco lejos de la casa y corre el resto del camino.

Evita cuidadosamente los porches, porque algunos de estos lugares parecen tener cámaras de seguridad, y también porque está a punto de entrar en la casa de una familia de cazadores de hombres lobo usando sus habilidades sobrenaturales de hombre lobo y si lo atrapan, es tan tostado.

Hace una pausa donde está agachado en un arbusto en el patio del vecino y deja que su alcance sea audible. Hay latidos en el comedor y en ningún otro lugar. Stiles cuenta. Scott, Allison, Chris, la madre de Allison, la siniestra tía Kate. Nadie más. Él es bueno para ir.

Él se mueve del arbusto al seto y mira por las ventanas. El comedor se abre hacia el jardín trasero, por lo que tendrá que entrar y salir por la parte delantera de la casa. Casi no es ideal, pero no puede arriesgarse a ser visto y reconocido.

El seto es un dolor en el culo para deslizarse, así que al final solo salta sobre él. La noche está cayendo y no hay un alma a su alrededor, y él mantiene sus pasos ligeros y todos sus instintos cautelosos en alerta máxima, pero los nervios no lo arraigan al lugar. Él puede hacer esto. Él tiene que hacer esto. Por Derek.

Atraviesa el césped a un lado de la casa y escala los tablones lisos con facilidad. Hay salientes en todas las ventanas para que se aferre, y puede colgarse con las yemas de los dedos durante unos segundos si así lo desea. No es una experiencia agradable, pero puede subir vigas de madera horizontales como esta con bastante facilidad.

Él encuentra afortunadamente la ventana del baño abierta, pero ¿por qué no? ¿A quién le preocupa una ventana del baño de un segundo piso a esta hora del día? De todos modos es muy pequeña.

Hace tres semanas, esto habría sido fácil. Pero Stiles ha aumentado desde entonces, no masivamente, pero parece unos años mayor que sus dieciséis años; él se ve bien ahora. Está contento, por supuesto, es uno de los efectos colaterales de ser una criatura que en verdad es genial. Ahora, sin embargo, apretarse por la ventana no es tan simple y joder, ¿eso era alguien subiendo las escaleras?

Stiles tiene su cabeza y la mitad de sus hombros a través del espacio. Está maniobrando con su otro hombro, porque si puede pasar los hombros puede caber, y luego puede esconderse antes de que quien esté subiendo las escaleras decida usar el baño y lo encuentre con la cabeza atascada en la ventana.

Los pasos son terriblemente cercanos ahora y es hora de sanar o morir. Stiles puede retroceder por la ventana y aferrarse al exterior hasta que alguien vuelva a bajar, o puede atravesarlo y esconderse dentro. Si quien quiera que sea decide cerrar la ventana, o un vecino lo ve colgado en la pared, todo tendrá que ser explicado y Derek no tiene tiempo.

Él tira de su cuerpo por la ventana, prefiriendo confiar en sus habilidades de ocultación que los ojos curiosos de los vecinos de Allison, cayendo al suelo del baño con un ruido sordo que casi logra sofocar y arrojarse al escondite más cercano, que resulta ser la bañera, detrás de un pequeño divisor de azulejos.

El tio, porque es un chico, Stiles está seguro, y no está seguro de si Chris es preferible a Kate, se deja entrar al baño y Stiles se relaja al reconocer el familiar suspiro de Scott mientras trata de que su cabello se siente derecho.

Stiles asoma la cabeza desde el divisor y sonríe. —Oye, Scotty.

Scott salta medio pie en el aire pero afortunadamente no hace ningún ruido fuerte. —¡Stiles! ¿Cómo entraste aquí?

Stiles sale de la bañera. —Trepé la pared. ¿Cómo está la cita?

Scott se estremece. —Chris está tratando de matarme con sus ojos. —Los propios ojos de Scott se ensanchan. —¡Tio! ¡Estás sangrando! —Señala una herida en el brazo de Stiles que debe habesela hecha durante la entrada improvisada de la ventana de Stiles. Cura mientras observan, pero Stiles se limpia la sangre y la comprueba para asegurarse de que no haya dejado ninguna marca en el alféizar de la ventana. —¿Por qué no vistes una camisa?

—Es una larga historia. Escucha, me quedaría, pero creo que Derek se está muriendo, así que voy a seguir adelante y revisar sus cosas.

—Hay una tonelada de pistolas y balas en el sótano, —Scott baja la voz, —Están todas encerradas en un armario y esas cosas.

—Derek dijo que tenía que ser exactamente el mismo con el que recibió el disparo.

—¿Y dijiste que Kate le disparó?

—Sí.

—¿Entonces prueba sus cosas?

—Buen plan, Scotty.

—Stiles, si no está allí, ¿cómo vas a entrar al sótano? Tendrías que pasar por delante de nosotros.

—Me preocuparé por eso. —Stiles golpea a su amigo en el hombro y endereza el cuello torcido de Scott. —Ahora ve a distraerlos por mí.

Scott sale del baño y Stiles espera algunos latidos antes de salir de puntillas también. Abre cada puerta con la que se cruza, excepto la cerrada con el serio sistema de seguridad para una casa. La habitación de Allison, la oficina de Chris, y aquí... otra habitación. Huele a mujer pero claramente hay solo una persona aquí, y si es la habitación de los padres de Allison que compartirían, y hay cosas en todas partes, como que quien se queda aquí no ha terminado de desempacar.

Stiles está absolutamente esperando que suene una sirena antiaérea en el momento en que pise el marco de la puerta pero no ocurre nada, salta a la habitación sin incidentes.

Él comienza con las bolsas en la cama. Están llenos de ropa, eso es todo, y aunque Stiles ahora podría estar al tanto del gusto de Kate (horrible, en su opinión) en ropa interior, no es mucho más sabio cuando se trata de balas. Él revisa el armario, que también está lleno de ropa y nada más, la mesita de noche y el escritorio, y se está preparando para romper el candado del cajón de la mesita de luz cuando ve las bolsas debajo de la cama.

Hay dos bolsas debajo de la cama, así que agarra la primera. Él encuentra muchas pistolas, pistolas grandes, pistolas pequeñas, rifles y escopetas, ¿e incluso son legales? Escondido debajo de la cama de esta manera, él piensa que tal vez no. La otra bolsa, sin embargo, la otra bolsa está llena de municiones, y Stiles se permite pensar que podría estar cerca el ganar un premio gordo.

Hay un millón de tipos diferentes de balas en esta bolsa, y Stiles filtra rápidamente las balas de escopeta -Derek no fue golpeado por una escopeta- y las que obviamente son solo balas normales, cuando tropieza con una pequeña caja de madera. Solo tiene suficiente espacio para diez balas, como si fueran especiales, y una de ellas ha sido utilizada.

La etiqueta dice algo en francés que Stiles está demasiado presionado para traducir, por lo que saca su teléfono y hace que Google lo haga por él. Él busca 'Nordic Blue Monkshood' y ve “Género

Aconitum”

Wikipedia. No se necesita mucho más que eso para saber que está en el camino correcto.

Saca otra bala de su caja y se pregunta brevemente qué hará Kate cuando descubra que falta otra bala. Estas son claramente demasiado valiosas para que ella no los controle. Pero ¿por qué debería ella sospechar de él? Ella ni siquiera sabe que existe.

Stiles decide no irse de la misma manera en que entró porque no tiene ganas de quedar atrapado con su culo saliendo por una ventana (nuevamente), así que salta rápidamente a la habitación de Allison y encuentra que es más fácil dejar el edificio esta vez. Incluso hay una pequeña plataforma conveniente para sentarse. No hay forma de que Allison no se haya escapado de esta manera antes.

Ahora es casi completamente de noche, pero siendo tan pálido y sin camisa como lo está, Stiles sabe que va a brillar en la oscuridad, por lo que es cauteloso y muy, muy rápido que cruza el jardín delantero de Allison y sale corriendo hacia su coche. Es bastante increíble que haya llegado hasta aquí, pero Stiles está decidido a no maldecir. No se relaja hasta que está sentado en su Jeep y conduce por el camino sin nadie detrás de él.

Un pensamiento se le ocurre de repente cuando el coche se desplaza. Kate dijo que la bala le daría a Derek cuarenta y ocho horas, pero no ha estado cerca de tanto tiempo. Ni siquiera ha sido un total de veinticuatro todavía. Y no es como que Derek es débil o enfermizo, es la persona más fuerte que Stiles conoce, pero cuando Stiles lo vio por última vez tenía estas líneas rojas subiendo por su brazo y Stiles sabe lo que son, lo que significan, quieren decir que su sangre es siendo envenenada y cuando llegue a su corazón o cerebro es un hombre lobo muerto.

Entonces, no es que Derek se sienta un poco indispuesto. De hecho, va a morir muy pronto si no se hace nada.

Stiles sabe cómo funcionan los venenos. Si sube la dosis, mata más rápido. Matemática simple. Pero ¿por qué subir la dosis más allá de lo que un hombre lobo saludable puede manejar? Las balas son claramente importantes. Tal vez son caras. El acónito es probablemente algo raro, difícil de agarrar, más difícil de convertir en munición. ¿Qué podría haber estado disparando Kate que tomaría todo ese veneno y seguiría vivo durante cuarenta y ocho horas, cuando Derek ni siquiera tendrá la mitad?

La respuesta es una bofetada fría en la cara. Kate pensó que golpearía al alfa.

Si solo Kate hubiera disparado al alfa, eso habría solucionado muchos problemas, pero lo más preocupante es el hecho de que ella lo sabe. Si ella sabe que ‘The Bogeyman’ se está volviendo loco, los otros Argents también lo harán. Así que lo están buscando, demonios, tal vez se mudaron a la ciudad para cazarlo. ¿Eso significa que están buscando Stiles por extensión?

Él no está con el alfa, pero ellos no lo saben. Lo vieron y vieron a Derek, por lo que saben que hay otros dos, pero no tienen idea de cómo se han trazado las líneas. Pero Stiles realmente no puede decirlo sin exponerse a sí mismo. ¿Y si ellos incluso saben sobre Derek?

Se sacude los pensamientos no deseados de su cabeza, porque ahora está en el bucle y abre la puerta de la clínica de animales. El ruido no importa, pero su corazón cae directamente en su estómago cuando ve a Derek desmayado en el piso en el mismo lugar donde Stiles lo dejó.

Aún respira, y Stiles lo despierta y lo levanta. Derek se ha quitado la camisa y yaciendo sobre la mesa está...

—¿Una sierra? —Stiles grazna. —¿Te levantaste, sacaste una sierra y volviste a dormir?

Derek mira. —Último recurso.

—¿Para cortarte el brazo? —Stiles saca la bala. —No es necesario, gracias a Dios. Ahora, ¿qué sigue?

Derek toma la bala pero comienza a balancearse casi de inmediato. Stiles lo atrapa antes de que pueda caer y derribar la mesa. Cuando está más lúcido, abre la bala, vacía el acónito, le prende fuego. ¿Derek tiene un encendedor? Derek no fuma, levanta la ceniza y la sumerge en la herida.

Es una vista bastante repugnante, pero Stiles no puede obligarse a mirar hacia otro lado, ni siquiera cuando Derek cae al suelo y se retuerce y grita de dolor.

Después de unos segundos, los gritos se detienen y Derek se levanta, sudoroso al tacto pero algo más vivo. Stiles no necesita sentir su pulso para saber que es débil, pero las líneas rojas en su brazo han desaparecido y él está sanando.

—¿Podemos irnos a casa? —Derek jadea.

****

Stiles no conduce a Derek a la casa de Hale. Él conduce hacia la suya y pasan el rato en su habitación. El padre de Stiles está en casa, entonces Derek entra por la ventana y Stiles se pregunta ociosamente si alguna vez ha usado la puerta de esta casa. Piden comida para llevar, porque es la época del mes en que Stiles está bien para una hamburguesa, y apestan la habitación con aceite para freír. Ha sido un largo día.

Derek se desplaza. —Si no quieres llevarme a casa, está bien, puedo caminar.

 

Stiles mira fijamente. —No seas ridículo, no vas caminando a casa.

Un ceño fruncido aparece. —Puedo caminar a casa, Stiles.

Stiles se burla. —Te estás quedando aquí. Necesitas descansar y no vas a conseguirlo en esa casa.

La cara de Derek se borra rápidamente de toda emoción. Incluso su tono es neutral. —¿Por qué no?

—¿Incluso tienes una cama? ¿O agua corriente?

—Hay un sofá.

Stiles quiere gemir. Él sabe qué sofá es. Es el que está abajo, el que Derek limpió y sacó y quitó de debajo de todas las tablas colapsadas. Dejó a todos los demás por alguna razón. Ahora Stiles sabe por qué. —Necesitas descanso real, no dormir en una chaqueta de cuero.

—Duermo debajo de la chaqueta.

Eso es. Esa es la última gota para los instintos maternos de Stiles (ciertamente limitados, pero aún existentes). —Yeah, no. Te estás quedando aquí.

La neutralidad forzada se rompe y Derek se vuelve sarcástico. —Tu papá me va a notar en el sofá.

—Toma la cama.

Derek lo mira fijamente. —¿Dónde dormirás?

Stiles señala el sillón mullido. Solo Dios sabe cuántas veces se ha quedado dormido en esa cosa.

Hay un destello en el ojo de Derek que no es del todo amigable. —Sabes, Stiles, no soy un proyecto de caridad.

Stiles se sienta derecho. —No, eres mi amigo, y literalmente ahora estás curado de la sepsis de hombres lobo. Necesitas ayuda y te la estoy ofreciendo. —Derek continúa mirándolo con recelo. Stiles, en cierto modo, quiere gritar y preguntarle bruscamente si son amigos, porque todo esto es muy difícil de juzgar, pero sabe que eso no ayudará.

—No tienes que ofrecer solo porque sientas lástima por mí.

Tal vez una buena noche de sueño ayude con este caso agudo de paranoia. Stiles lo duda. —Sí, lo siento por ti. Te dispararon y fue horrible. Pero no eres un proyecto de lástima, Derek, eres mi amigo y me preocupo por ti, así que ¿podrías meterme en la cama?

Derek no puede vocalizar su sorpresa y Stiles conoce la sensación. No está seguro de querer decirle a Derek que se preocupó, pero está fuera y no se puede recuperar, y es verdad. Derek se quita la chaqueta y se dirige al baño para lavar la sangre. Sabiendo que Derek puede oírlo, Stiles dice en voz baja, —Hay toallas y un cepillo de dientes para invitados en el armario debajo del lavamanos.

Cuando Derek regresa del baño, tiene el pelo mojado, los dientes cepillados y solo usa bóxers y una camiseta. Es una visión tan ridículamente adorable que Stiles quiere derretirse. Él está incluso descalzo. De repente le lanza una sonrisa a Stiles.

—¿Has irrumpido en la casa de Argent sin camisa?

Stiles mira su torso desnudo, muy consciente de que dejó sus cosas en la escuela en la prisa por sacar a Derek del infierno. —Supongo.

Derek sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa. —Eres más un hombre lobo que la mayoría de los hombres lobo.

Stiles gira los ojos y tira de la camisa más cercana. —Sí, bueno, te salvé el culo. —Eso marca dos para Stiles.

Derek niega con la cabeza otra vez. —No me importa tomar el sillón.

—Si no te metes en la cama, literalmente te arrojaré sobre ella.

Y wow, eso sonaba diferente en la cabeza de Stiles.

Derek desarrolla una expresión facial por el segundo significado que no se pierde en ella y Stiles se arrastra de la habitación. Aún es temprano, pero Stiles tiene la sensación de que Derek no ha dormido bien en años, así que no pincha, se dirige al baño para prepararse para la cama y con suerte no deja a su invitado completamente despierto por temor al espeluznante Stiles..

Stiles duda mucho de que Derek le tenga miedo. Nadie le tiene miedo y no le molesta. Él no necesita ser temido.

Aunque puede hacer la vida más fácil.

****

El ataque a la tienda de videos no es más que una sorpresa por todo lo demás que sucede últimamente en esta maldita ciudad.

Para cuando Noah había despertado a Stiles para ir a la escuela, Derek había desaparecido por completo, sin siquiera una costura de chaqueta de cuero ondeando en una esquina, sin rastro de su existencia. Aún más extraño, Stiles se había despertado en su propia cama. Y está bastante seguro de que se fue a dormir en el sillón y a Derek en la cama. Entonces o él sonámbulo y logró aterrorizar a Derek para que huyera, o Derek lo movió para desviar la sospecha de Noah. Stiles realmente espera que sea el último.

Stiles incluso le envía un mensaje de texto a Derek, porque está trabajando bajo la suposición de que es él quien jodió y se siente mal por eso. Manera de invadir la privacidad del chico.

Hey... te despertó mi papá? T sientes mejor?

Lo escuché venir así que me fui.

Esto no responde a la pregunta de si Stiles es un completo capullo, entonces lo intenta de nuevo. Hice sonambulismo???

Cuando entra el mensaje de Derek, Stiles casi puede oír las cejas levemente levantadas. Te moví para que tu padre no pensara que tenías a alguien más

Stiles exhala en alivio. Y wahey. Él ha detectado un error de puntuación en uno de los mensajes de Derek. Puntuación para él. oooo ok, pensé que me había asustado o algo asi

No, todo está bien. Gracias por dejarme quedarme.

Mi papá está en el trabajo, si quieres dormir un poco más, adelante

Eso no tiene respuesta, hasta después del entrenamiento de lacrosse cuando Stiles se sienta en su coche. Está a punto de irse cuando un par de manos le agarra los hombros por detrás y lo ata al asiento con un férreo control. Su corazón siente que va a saltar de su pecho hasta que las manos se relajan.

—Si yo fuera el alfa, estarías muerto. —Derek le informa mientras se sube al asiento del pasajero.

—¿Te metiste en mi coche? —Stiles revisa las cerraduras con preocupación. —¿Rompiste mi Jeep?

—No, —dice exasperado Derek, —El maletero no estaba bien cerrado. Pero el alfa destrozará tu coche solo por diversión.

La imagen de Derek arrastrando su culo en la parte trasera del Jeep y luego rodando sobre los asientos para estar al acecho de Stiles es demasiado gracioso. Él cierra los labios y enciende el coche.

—Vamos a la tienda de videos.

—¡Son las seis y media! ¡Scott y yo nos quedamos después del lacrosse para tirar algunas bolas! ¿Y quieres ir a alquilar una pequeña película de hombres lobo? ¿No podemos leer la página de Wikipedia?

Stiles espera juicio. Él espera sarcasmo o una ceja levantada o una mirada. Él no obtiene ninguna de estas cosas. En cambio, se ríe entre dientes. Es pequeño y es apenas más fuerte que una respiración, pero hay una sonrisa real en la cara de Derek. Santa mierda —No. Ha habido un ataque. El alfa otra vez.

Stiles enciende el motor.

No entran por el frente. Derek prefiere ver desde el techo en lugar de esconderse en las sombras (incluso completamente vestido, Stiles no se mezcla) por lo que se estacionan en la parte posterior y toman su punto de vista

—¿Lydia y Allison? —Stiles apenas logra mantener la voz baja. Él escucha los discursos de la policía por un poco más de tiempo. —¿Noche de chicas con un maratón de Nicholas Sparks? Qué tipo de coincidencia...

—No es una coincidencia. —Derek se agacha sobre una rodilla para ver mejor a las dos chicas sentadas en la parte trasera de una ambulancia. El padre de Allison está a pocos pasos de distancia, la madre de Lydia discutiendo con un policía. —Es una amenaza.

—Un tipo pobre en la tienda de videos murió, —dice Stiles. —Esto no es sobre mí. Mató a alguien que ni siquiera conozco.

—Siguió a Lydia, —señala Derek, —Sabe lo importante que es para ti.

—Ella y Allison son importantes para mí, pero no son los que están muertos, Derek. Este tipo está matando gente.

—Espera, —Derek lo rechaza, —Chris está hablando con Allison. Escucha.

Sobre las radios de la policía y la charla general, Stiles oye retazos de conversación. Se gira hacia Derek frunciendo el ceño. —¿Uno de los nuestros, dijo?

—Eso es correcto, —Derek asiente, —Un amigo de Chris. O eso le dijo a Allison.

—Un cazador. El alfa va tras los cazadores. Esos dos tipos que fueron asesinados, tal vez lo eran también.

—¿Qué dos chicos?

—Mi padre me dijo, la noche anterior, dos tipos murieron. Quizás también fueron cazadores.

—Un alfa rastrea a los cazadores de Argent. —Derek niega con la cabeza. —Allison no será un civil por mucho más tiempo. Tendrán que traerla a ella.

Stiles se enfoca brevemente en la conversación entre Lydia y la Señora Martin. —¿Puedes creer que la madre de Lydia la regaña por no tener novio? —Ante la ceja fruncida de Derek, él continúa. —Ella, literalmente, acaba de decir que si Lydia hubiera estado con Jackson, esto no habría sucedido.

Derek frunce el ceño. —¿Por qué ella no estaba con Jackson?

—Se separaron.

—Oh. —El tono de Derek es cuidadosamente neutral nuevamente, incluso Stiles puede escuchar eso. —Ahora tienes una oportunidad con ella.

Stiles hace una mueca, tratando de distinguir la cabeza de su padre entre el mar de policías debajo de ellos. —Nah. Somos solo amigos ahora.

—Oh.

—Sí, creo que a ella realmente le agradas. —Stiles piensa en su conversación y la de Lydia sobre, como ella lo había llamado, —’Señor Alto, oscuro y melancólico'.— A Lydia le había gustado Derek... solo por Stiles en lugar de por ella misma.

Derek frunce el ceño confundido. Se ve completamente perplejo por esta perspectiva, como si no entendiera cómo un estudiante de secundaria podría estar aplastándolo. Como si no tuviera un espejo. Probablemente no. —Ella nunca me conoció.

—No, —admite Stiles, —Pero ella te vio en su fiesta, y dando vueltas por el campo de lacrosse y esas cosas.

—¿Ella me recuerda?

—El objetivo de Lydia en la vida es ganar una Medalla Fields antes de los veintiséis años y ser la persona más joven en hacerlo. Ella probablemente sepa tu segundo nombre.

Derek parece completamente arrojado. —¿Ella lo hace?

Stiles se dirige a él. —¿Tienes un segundo nombre? ¿Por qué no sé esto?

—No sé tu nombre.

—Es Stiles.

—Tu nombre real.

Stiles suspira y saca su licencia de conducir de su billetera. Él sostiene la cosa. Las cejas de Derek se disparan y él retiene una sonrisa. —Guau. Yo no, eh. Wow. —Stiles lo guarda nuevamente. Derek es ahora la tercera persona en la lista de conocidos de Stiles que realmente saben su nombre. Lydia y Allison no lo saben, y Scott ni siquiera puede decirlo. —James, —Derek dice, ligeramente forzado, —Mi segundo nombre. Es James.

Stiles asiente. James era el nombre del padre de Derek. Es comprensible que él sea callado al respecto. Él trata de aligerar el estado de ánimo y resolver un misterio al mismo tiempo. —¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Derek simplemente le da una mirada de 'Estoy-tan-aburrido-de-esta-mierda.' y se vuelve serio. —Tenemos que tener cuidado.

El tiene razón. El alfa está dibujando líneas de batalla y Stiles realmente, realmente quiere mantener a sus amigos fuera de él.

****

—Stiles, tengo noticias, pero no te van a gustar. —Scott lo mira con esa mirada que tiene cuando sabe que lo que está a punto de decir no será bien recibido. Es como la culpa de alguien más o algo así. Es bastante extraño, pero se pueden leer tan bien ahora que en realidad no es tan extraño, pero Stiles está de mal humor, y esto no augura nada bueno.

—Dudo que puedas empeorar las cosas, —Stiles responde sombrío. Su genio plan para mantener a Ally y Lydia fuera de peligro no se está desarrollando muy bien.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Allison, —comienza Scott. Stiles realmente espera que esto vaya a algún lado, —Su tía le dio este collar. Un colgante. Con un lobo en ella. Y le dije que lo buscara y todo eso, para ese proyecto de historia.

—Scott, —Stiles tiene que contener su irritación. —¿Qué tiene que ver el cumpleaños de Allison con mantenerla fuera del culto de los cazadores de hombres lobo?

—Ella, eh, lo buscó. Y resulta que el mito sobre la plata matando hombres lobo proviene de su apellido. Argent significa plata. Un Argent mató a un hombre lobo gigante en el pasado. Ella sabe que Chris le está mintiendo.

—Mierda, —Stiles se pasa una mano por el pelo. Actualmente están sentados en clase de química, así que tienen que mantener la voz baja. —Aw, mierda, esto es malo. Se me acaba el tiempo.

—Sí, ¿y cuándo estaba en esa cita? Su padre me preguntó acerca de Derek. Como si conociera a Derek Hale.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije '¿Derek quién?' pero no creo que él me haya creído.

—¿Quién es Derek Hale? —Susurra Lydia detrás de Stiles. Claramente, no habían estado hablando en voz baja.

—Nadie, —dice Scott rápidamente, porque eso no parece sospechoso en absoluto.

—Un amigo, —Stiles lo enmienda, —Él, eh... me ayuda con mis deberes de inglés.

—Ooh, ¿es ese amigo? —La sonrisa de Lydia se vuelve amplia y levemente aterradora. Para alguien que estuvo ayer en casa con fuertes medicamentos antichoque, parece bastante lúcida. —¿E de la chaqueta de cuero uno?

Hay un límite para que uno pueda mentirle a Lydia, así que Stiles ni siquiera lo intenta. —Sí.

—Bueno, él no es mucho mayor

Stiles da media vuelta en su asiento. —¿Sabes cuántos años tiene?

—Señor Stilinski, —la callosa voz del Profesor Harris llama desde el frente. —¿Hay alguna razón por la que estoy mirando hacia la parte posterior de tu cabeza y no a tu expresión vacía?

—Mi expresión nunca está vacía para tu clase, —responde Stiles. Está cansado y está preocupado y salió aún más sarcástico de lo normal. El Señor Harris lo manda a la oficina del director con un movimiento de su mano. Stiles se pone de pie, pero no antes de sisear una súplica desesperada a Lydia por un número. Ella lo mira irse con suficiencia.

—Siendo enviado a la oficina del director la noche de una conferencia de padres y maestros, —el Señor Harris desarrolla esa media sonrisa sarcástica de él. —Muy valiente, Señor Stilinski.

—Sí, bueno, pretendo impresionar. —Stiles no puede evitar cerrar la puerta de un golpe al salir. Él ha hecho ya demasiado.

El director le dice que se vaya y amenaza con llamar a su papá. Stiles le informa al director que su padre es el Sheriff del condado de Beacon, en caso de que lo haya olvidado, y que actualmente está muy ocupado trabajando en un caso de asesinato. El director lo suelta y le dice que se vaya a casa y regrese mañana. Obviamente no tiene idea de qué hacer con Stiles además de sacarlo de la vista de Harris. Es la cuarta clase, la suspensión no irá en el registro, y Stiles claramente necesita enfriarse.

—Tengo una presentación en inglés en la próxima clase, —anuncia Stiles, —y matemáticas, y entrenamiento de lacrosse, y el entrenador no estará contento si me mantengo fuera de la práctica de lacrosse. Evitaré al Señor Harris y me callaré, pero suspenderme el día de la reunión de padres y maestros hará que mi padre haga preguntas.

—Veré que tus maestros no mencionen tu ausencia. Vete a casa, señor Stilinski. —El director suspira ese familiar suspiro de exasperación que Stiles cree reservado especialmente para él.

Stiles se encoge de hombros y sale de la habitación. Al otro lado del estacionamiento, él envía un mensaje a Lydia. Qué edad tiene Derek?????

Lydia no responde con letras o números como una persona normal. ¿Cómo ella incluso conoce a Derek? Es un gran misterio que Stiles esté dispuesto a contar que el enigma einsteiniano que es Lydia Martin, pero realmente quiere saber qué edad tiene Derek.

Después de un poco más de molestar, Lydia le envía una fórmula matemática extremadamente complicada. Ni siquiera son números, ni siquiera son letras, en realidad, son remolinos verticales y diferentes tipos de corchetes y un personaje griego real. Stiles puede elegir trozos de él, pero la mayor parte es literalmente griego para él.

Él se resiste a la necesidad de jugar con su teléfono en el estacionamiento y se sube a su coche. Hace una breve actualización de Scott antes de conducir a casa al doble del límite de velocidad, pero bueno, es casi indestructible y su padre es el Sheriff.

Lo segundo que hace una vez que llega a casa es escribir la fórmula en la computadora. Lo primero que se compromete es hacerse sopa de cebolla con tres sándwiches de queso a la parrilla y llevarlos arriba con él. La ventaja de ser un cambiaformas conejo puede cortar cebollas sin llorar.

Realmente no puede preocuparse por la conferencia de padres y maestros. Sus notas están bien, y los problemas de comportamiento no molestan demasiado a Noah a menos que se salgan de control. El episodio de hoy con Harris apenas araña la superficie de la estúpida mierda que lo han cogido haciendo en la escuela.

Está en su último sándwich y sigue mirando inexpresivamente a la pantalla cuando su teléfono se enciende de nuevo. Es de Derek. Scott dice que te enviaron a casa.

Scott es un soplón

Qué hiciste??

fui “””grosero””” con Harris. Como si él no fuera grosero conmigo

Harris, como Adrian Harris?

Sí, tú lo conoces?

Estoy en camino.

Derek y las personas que no responden son parte de su vida ahora, piensa Stiles, pero a veces tiene la sensación de que hay una gran cantidad de basura en Beacon Hills que él desconoce.

Derek tampoco usa la puerta de entrada esta vez. Stiles está tentado a comenzar a referirse a su ventana como la entrada de servicio, pero eso probablemente no haría muy feliz a Derek. —¿Sopa?

—Sí, cebolla. ¿Quieres un poco? —Stiles no espera una respuesta. Él tiene la sospecha de que Derek ha estado viviendo de la comida del restaurante y usando el gimnasio abierto las 24 horas en la ciudad para darse una ducha, por lo que una oportunidad de proporcionar al chico comida real que no esté hecha de petroquímicos o algo así no es una oportunidad. estará pasando.

Derek lo sigue escaleras abajo y observa cómo Stiles recalienta la sopa y hace que el queso asado vaya encima. Huele un par de veces, probablemente tratando de asegurarse de que no lo estén envenenando, pero toma la sopa y sigue a Stiles escaleras arriba.

—Entonces, ¿qué hiciste hoy que es interesante? —Stiles toma un lánguido sorbo de sopa.

Derek lo come con una cuchara como una persona civilizada. —Irrumpí en la comisaría.

La mandíbula de Stiles en realidad podría golpear el piso. —Entraste en la...

—Furtivamente. Furtivamente es probablemente más preciso. En realidad, no rompí nada. —Derek lanza una sonrisa sarcástica. Esta podría ser la primera vez que Stiles ve sus dientes. —Por cierto, la sopa es realmente buena, ¿hiciste esto?

—Sí, la receta de mamá, —Stiles pone su tazón de nuevo, —Por favor dime que fuiste cuidadoso. Y tenía una buena razón.

—Revisé el caso que tu papá está desarrollando sobre esos asesinatos. Los dos de la noche antes de que me dispararan, y la tienda de videos.

—¿Harris está involucrado? —Stiles se inclina hacia adelante con una alegría apenas contenida. —Por favor, por favor, díganme que lo están arrestando.

—Saben que conocía a las víctimas, pero nada más.

—¿Cómo los conocía Harris? ¿Harris conoce a alguien? ¿Como, en serio?

—Bueno, los escuché hablar. Aparentemente, tu padre planea hacer una entrevista informal con Adrian Harris cuando lo vea más tarde.

—Te refieres a la reunión entre padres y maestros. —Stiles se ríe con amarga carcajada. —Sí, como que va a suceder.

Derek ladea la cabeza hacia un lado. —¿Por qué no lo haría?

—Fui rudo con él hoy. Él no va a hablar de nada más. Nunca más. Es un tipo aburrido.

Derek levanta una ceja. —¿Sueles ser grosero con él?

—No, —admite Stiles, —pero estoy un poco estresado últimamente.

—¿Por qué?

Stiles toma su queso asado y se enfoca en eso en vez de mirar a Derek a los ojos. —Bueno, la loca tía de Allison está ocupada iniciándola en el Club de Cazadores, así que mi plan para mantenerla fuera de esto, que aún no existe en este viaje, no se está desarrollando como debería ser. Sus padres le han estado preguntando a Scott si te conocem, entonces saben de ti y de que has vuelto a la ciudad. La luna llena es en ocho días y habrá cazadores reales con armas reales y un Bogeyman real corriendo por el bosque con nosotros, y en lugar de darme una respuesta directa, Lydia decide enviarme una maldita fórmula matemática que es, como, un nivel avanzado o algo de mierda, por lo que ves, la preocupación me ha mantenido ocupado.

Derek frunce el ceño ante la pantalla de la computadora. —¿Es eso?

—Sí.

Aún frunciendo el ceño, Derek se levanta de la cama. Él sostiene su sopa con ambas manos y es adorable. Lo es aún más cuando se arrodilla en el piso frente al portátil, por lo que tiene la misma altura que Stiles en la silla. Stiles mira al plato. De hecho, se ha comido toda la sopa. —Esto es una integral. Esta es solo una forma elegante de escribir suma de. Y esto es un diferencial. Sí, ella solo está jugando contigo. Ella está pidiendo la integración de un diferencial.

¿Derek está tomando secretamente clases avanzadas? ¿Qué pasa? —Yo... no sé lo que es eso.

—Es solo el número original. —Derek se encoge de hombros. —Así que puedes quitarte esta parte, y esto, y esto —apunta a una curiosa letra cursiva R y una Z —solo significa que es un número entero que no es imaginario. Y este es un valor absoluto, por lo que no es negativo. Quítalo todo y tienes... —Él entrecierra los ojos a la pantalla del portátil, y Jesús, Stiles en realidad podría estar enamorado, y unos pocos clics más tarde la mitad de la mierda se ha ido de la pantalla, —esto. Que puedes poner en un motor de búsqueda y lo resolverá por ti.

Stiles lo mira atontado. —Eres un héroe.— Él mira hacia abajo al tazón. —¿Quieres más sopa?

Derek también mira hacia abajo, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que está arrodillado en un piso duro y que ya no tiene sopa. —S-sí, si no es demasiado problema.

Derek espera en la habitación esta vez mientras Stiles calienta un poco más de sopa. Él saca otro sándwich de queso, y cuando termina, entra en la habitación y encuentra a Derek que migró a la silla del portátil. —Veintidós.

Stiles no deja caer la sopa, pero está cerca. Coloca el cuenco cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio y toma asiento en el borde de la cama. —¿Qué?

—Veintidós, —repite Derek, —Esa es tu respuesta. —Veintidós. Huh. Derek parece exactamente de esa edad y cinco años mayor. Es bastante difícil de juzgar. Cuando no hay una respuesta inmediata, una ceja se arrastra lentamente por la cara de Derek. —¿Qué significa esto?

—¿Eh? —Stiles levanta la vista de una inspección del dobladillo en su ropa de cama. —Es un número, Derek. Significa veintidós.

Derek continúa mirándolo sospechosamente. —¿Lydia te envió esto?

—…Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Para meterse conmigo, —Stiles regresa rápidamente, mirando a Derek con ojos amplios e inocentes. —¿Por qué? ¿Significa algo?

La artimaña amanece sobre él. —¿Le preguntaste a Lydia qué edad tengo?

—Me estaba lamentando de que sea tan difícil de decir que lo es todo, —afirma Stiles con indiferencia. —¿Tiene razón?

—Podrías haber preguntado.

—No te gustan las preguntas. —Derek comienza a parecer triste y su mirada se endurece un poco, y Stiles se da cuenta de lo que dijo. —No, eso no es lo que quise decir… no es.. uf, no es un problema, Derek, respeto tu privacidad, solo tenía curiosidad. Yo no... Lo siento.

La dureza deja los ojos de Derek, afortunadamente. —Está bien. Debe ser frustrante para ti, no conocer toda la historia,

—A veces tengo esta sensación, como si sucediera algo enorme. Algo que no sabemos. Me gusta: el alfa no me persigue. ¿Todos estos asesinatos? No están relacionados con nosotros. Esos son los cazadores.

—Crees que el alfa te está usando para llegar a los cazadores.

—O me estaría utilizando, si no fuera así, ¿sabes? Herbívoro y pacifista y todo eso. —Stiles no es un pacifista. A él le gusta la idea de la paz, la entiende, pero algunas personas solo necesitan un ‘choca eso cinto’ en la cara con una silla.

—Las manadas son más fuertes de tres en tres, —admite Derek. Algo se le ocurre y sus ojos se abren. —El alfa no ha mordido a nadie más. Solo a ti.

—Entonces también te quiere a ti. —Stiles niega con la cabeza. —Necesitamos descubrir quién es.

—Espera, —Derek frunce el ceño, sus cejas se funden en una, —¿Dijiste que la tía de Allison está tratando de meterla con los cazadores?

—Sí, ella le dio a Ally este collar con un lobo, algo que ver con su historia familiar. Y Allison le dijo a Scott que sus padres le han estado mintiendo.

—No puedes salvarla ahora, Stiles.

Stiles agita sus brazos sobre su cabeza con frustración. —¡Puedo probar!

—¡No, no puedes! —Derek se pone de pie. Su aroma se agita con miedo y preocupación, y es abrumador. —¡No puedes revelarte a Kate! ¡No puedes dejar que ella se entere de ti!

—Escucha, tampoco me gusta ella, pero Chris está bien, y una vez que sabe que soy amigable y no estoy con el alfa...

Derek se agarra de sus hombros y hay preocupación en sus ojos también. —Stiles, no puedes confiar en Kate. Por favor escuchame. Por favor. Ella lastima a la gente. Ella mata gente. —Las manos suben para sostener la cara de Stiles, ligera como la pluma y firme al mismo tiempo, como Derek está sosteniendo porcelana fina. —Confía en mí esta vez.—

Stiles coloca su propia mano suavemente sobre la de Derek. —Tengo que tratar de mantener a Allison fuera de esto. Es el único plan que tengo.

Las manos se caen frustradas. —¿Qué tiene de especial Allison?

—¡Ella es mi amiga, Derek! —Stiles aprieta los puños. —El alfa apareció aquí y amenazó a mi padre. Aquí se escogen bandos, ¡y no quiero terminar en el lado opuesto a la novia de mi mejor amiga!

—Ella va a averiguar sobre los hombres lobo. Es inevitable ahora. Pero no eres un hombre lobo, Stiles, y nunca confiarán en ti, se volverán contra ti y te lastimarás...

Stiles es un fenómeno de la naturaleza y este ser de interés para los cazadores es un punto que en realidad no ha considerado. —Sigues hablando de Kate como si la conocieras, ¿cómo pudiste...

La expresión facial que Derek desarrolla es más que suficiente confirmación. Se ve tan, tan vulnerable, y como si estuviera esperando que Stiles lo deje caer, para hacer la maldita pregunta que sabe que lo destruirá.

—Mierda. Lo siento, Derek.

—¿Por qué?

—Por preguntar. —Stiles agita una mano. —Sobre ella. Todo esto. Sabes cosas que yo no sé y no puedes decirme. Está bien.

Por un segundo, hay humedad real en los ojos de Derek, pero luego se va de nuevo. —¿Cómo puedes estar bien con esto? Toda esta mierda? ¿Solo tomarlo por fe?

—Confío en ti, —dice Stiles simplemente. —No iré a los Argents. Solo... —atrae a Derek para un abrazo y no lo suelta por un largo tiempo. —Si quieres hablar, estoy aquí. Si necesitas un lugar donde quedarte, estoy aquí. Si quieres más maldita sopa de cebolla estoy aquí. Solo por favor recuerda esor.

Stiles siente que Derek asiente inseguro. —Lo sé.


	4. Twitching

Cuando Stiles gentilmente le dice a Scott que no puede detener lo que está sucediendo con Allison, Scott lo pierde. Él enrosca sus puños en su cabello y tira de ellos de nuevo. Él grita de irritación. Y finalmente, lo peor de todo, se vuelve hacia Stiles con lágrimas en los ojos y grita, la voz quebrada, —¿Y ni siquiera vas a intentarlo?

Stiles cree que su corazón podría haberse dividido en dos. —Por supuesto que lo haré, Scott. Pero lo único que puedo hacer es decirle antes de que Kate lo haga, y si lo hago, y ella se lo toma mal, irá corriendo hacia Kate y vendrá a por mi y no pueden saber nada de mí, Scott.

—¡Dijiste que no matan inocentes! —Scott levanta las palmas de sus manos para golpear el agua alrededor de sus ojos y hace girar sus brazos, rugiendo de frustración. —¡Es Allison y vas a dejarla en manos de quien llegue primero!

—¡Estará bien, Scott! —Es difícil mantener la distancia y tranquilizar físicamente a Scott al mismo tiempo con los brazos giratorios. —Ella no estará en peligro, y ella aprenderá a protegerse, y tú estarás allí para ayudarla...

—Sí, y ¿qué pasaría si la arrastran a esto? ¿Esta guerra? ¿Y si eso la mata, eh? ¿Qué pasa si el alfa decide ir tras ella?

—El alfa es demasiado listo para eso, sabe que los cazadores lo despedazarían si lastimara a la hija de Chris.

Scott pasa de estar furioso a sin vida en segundos y se desploma en el suelo, mirando distraídamente hacia adelante. Stiles se alegra de haber traído a Scott al campo de lacrosse lejos de las miradas indiscretas para darle la noticia. —Prometiste que la protegerías.

—¡Y lo haré! Lo haré, Scott. Pero no puedo evitar que se involucre.

Scott niega con la cabeza. —¿Cómo sabes que los Argents son malas personas?

—Chris puso una flecha en mi brazo y se supone que es el bueno.

—Un malentendido, —Scott no lo mira a los ojos, —Podrías haber sido el alfa. Te ves raro, lo dijiste. Una vez que se dio cuenta de que eras inocente, podría haberte dejado ir. Tú no sabes que él es malvado. También hay hombres lobo malos.

—Scotty, no sé qué es Chris, pero Kate es una mala noticia. Para asustar a Derek así... tienes que ser bastante horrible.

—¿Por qué, qué le hizo a Derek?

Stiles suspira. —No lo sé. Pero ella le hizo algo.

Scott se dirige a él. —¿Derek no te lo dirá? Stiles, ¿cómo puedes confiar en este tipo?

—Él me lo dirá cuando pueda. —De eso, Stiles está seguro. —Derek está de nuestro lado.

—De tu lado, —Scott lloriquea, y agacha la cabeza cuando Stiles lo mira conmocionado.

—¿Qué? Scott, estamos en el mismo equipo, ¿verdad? —No hay respuesta por un segundo hasta que Stiles pone algunos de sus sentimientos a su tono.—¡Scott!

—¿Me estás pidiendo que confíe en Derek sobre Chris Argent? —Los ojos de Scott son acusadores. —Chris no aparece en las ventanas de las personas, no los hace entrar en las casas de las personas, Chris es un tipo decente...

Stiles no puede creerlo. Él ha tenido suficiente. Está cabreado por su fracaso con Allison y no había previsto que Scott fuera tan anti Derek. O tan anti-Stiles. Scott está claramente del lado de los cazadores, y duele. El corazón de Stiles se rompió por completo, o eso parece. —Sí, Scott, es un tipo decente que dispara adolescentes. Derek es raro pero nunca me ha disparado.

—Derek te está usando. —Scott lo mira directamente a los ojos y hay un extraño tipo de frustración allí. —Es mayor, y sabe que te quiere, y lo está usando para obtener lo que quiere. Es un desequilibrio de poder, Stiles, y está mal.

Sus ojos están ardiendo y Stiles tarda un minuto en darse cuenta de que no se debe a las lágrimas, sino a su aspecto lunar, y está demasiado molesto como para controlarlo y demasiado enojado para preocuparse. Se pone de pie, dejando a Scott despatarrado en la tierra patéticamente. La traición está corriendo a través de él, él necesita a Scott y él lo sabe, pero si Scott elige a los Argents por encima de él, ¿qué puede hacer Stiles sino marcharse?

Entonces eso es lo que hace. Él se va.

Scott está equivocado sobre Derek. Derek no está usando Stiles, no lo está, no puede ser. Derek está dañado pero su corazón está en el lugar correcto, que es más de lo que se puede decir de Scott en este momento. Los ojos de Stiles no dejan de brillar y no está en condiciones de continuar con la escuela, no después de la desastre de Harris ayer, así que se sube a su automóvil y se marcha. No puede irse a casa, por lo que se dirige en dirección a la casa de Hale y aparca en la parte trasera.

Hay música alta, por lo que Derek probablemente está haciendo ejercicio, pero Stiles es demasiado emocional para apreciar la vista en este momento. Él ni siquiera llama, golpea la puerta con demasiada fuerza y accidentalmente rompe la cerradura. Él lanza un suspiro y rueda sus ojos hacia el cielo. —Lo siento por eso. Me aseguraré de que se solucione.

Derek está sin camisa y confundido. —Uh. ¿Estás bien? Tus ojos están

Stiles vuelve a cerrar la puerta lo más cuidadosamente posible y aprieta los puños. —Es Scott. Él... él no confía en ti. Él quiere que vaya con los Argents.

Derek lo mira preocupado. —¿Tuviste una pelea?

Stiles se abraza a sí mismo. —Sí. Se molestó porque le dije que no podía parar lo que estaba sucediendo con Allison y luego dijo... estamos en lados diferentes. —Stiles sacude la cabeza con incredulidad y cae contra la pared abatido. —No puedo creer que él solo... me haya dejado así.

Derek tira de él para darle un abrazo, lo cual es inusual porque Derek no es realmente un tipo que se abraza, pero está calentito y es tranquilizador y Derek frota círculos calmante en la espalda. —Él vendrá, —murmura Derek, —Probablemente solo esté preocupado por Allison.

—Dijo algunas cosas sobre ti... —La respuesta de Stiles queda interrumpida por el sonido de pasos afuera. Derek retrocede, sostiene sus hombros y le susurra: —Sube las escaleras, escóndete, —tan rápido que Stiles cree que podría estar practicando Simulacros en su tiempo libre.

Stiles se escabulle y se esconde en lo que podría haber sido una habitación de invitados. Las paredes están ennegrecidas, el techo se ha caído y los muebles son cenizas y polvo, por lo que es difícil saberlo, pero le ofrece algunos escondites y una ventana para salir rápidamente. Él puede ver su Jeep desde aquí y está tan contento de que los años de salir furtivamente alrededor de su padre lo hayan hecho recordar el aparcar su automóvil distinguible detrás de la casa en la que se supone que no debe estar.

No llaman a la puerta, solo un crujido de las bisagras, y alguien hace un comentario sobre la cerradura rota. Hay cuatro de ellos, y Stiles reconoce las voces cuando comienzan a hablar: son Kate y otras tres personas. Cazadores.

Uno de ellos hace una broma de perro y Kate se ríe y hay bilis real en la garganta de Stiles. Derek y Scott hacen bromas de conejitos de vez en cuando, pero son divertidas, no despectivas, no son irrespetuosos con los muertos así, y Derek debe saber que están tratando de sacarlo.

Hay algún tipo de confusión en la planta baja y Stiles está tan feliz de ir y ayudar, pero parece que Derek lo tiene cubierto y que realmente preferiría no revelarse en este momento, por lo que camina de puntillas por el pasillo hacia otra habitación para ver si hay algo útil a él allí.

¡Punto! Una pila de ropa de Derek. Hay algunas posesiones escasas alrededor y esto debe ser todo lo que Derek posee, una chaqueta de cuero doblada con amor, zapatos cuidadosamente colocados, ropas apiladas como si hubieran sido planchadas por un profesional cuando, a juzgar por el olor, ninguna de ellas ha visto una tabla de planchar o una secadora en semanas.

Suena como si Derek tuviera problemas para echar a Kate, entonces Stiles agarra la chaqueta de cuero y se la pone, la cierra, luego revuelve hasta que encuentra una camisa de manga larga. Es completamente negra, y se apresura a atarla, primero alrededor de su boca y nariz y luego su frente. Debe verse hilarante, pero solo sus ojos están expuestos y debería darle algún tipo de...

Espera. Una mejor idea.

Stiles puede ver muy bien en la oscuridad.

Modifica su posición de la camisa de Derek para que cubra sus ojos, oscurece su rostro por completo. No hay forma de que ella sea capaz de identificarlo ahora, y deja que el brillo regrese y puede ver perfectamente bien.

Él se lanza sobre la barandilla y carga a la otra habitación para ayudarlo cuando encuentra a Derek, de vuelta al piso y claramente indefenso. Kate está de pie junto a él sosteniendo un bastón zumbando con electricidad. Ella se da vuelta y lo ve, claramente perpleja pero no del todo confundida. —¿Y quién se supone que eres? ¿El mayordomo? Eres un poco flaco para un hombre lobo.

Le da una fuerte patada en el estómago antes de que Kate pueda parpadear e intenta con su mejor voz de Christian Bale. —Perra, soy Batman.

Se escabulle para ayudar a Derek a ponerse de pie. Derek está de pie y listo para correr cuando Kate ataca y mueve el bastón a Stiles. Lo golpea en su brazo inferior expuesto y ella lo sostiene allí, con su brazo apretado en su agarre, la electricidad chisporrotea por la piel de Stiles. Está aullando y huele raro en el aire antes de recuperar el sentido y agarrar la mano que lo mantiene allí. Él rompe unos dedos y ella llora de dolor y luego Derek se estrella contra una ventana, tirando de él y corriendo por el bosque como animales heridos.

Stiles se quita la camisa en la cabeza y desabrocha la chaqueta. Derek las toma de él y se las pone en silencio. Se toman un momento para recuperar el aliento cuando Derek estalla en una carcajada sin aliento.

—¿’Perra, soy Batman'? —Derek niega con la cabeza y se ríe aún más. —¿De verdad?

—¿Y quién se está riendo ahora mismo?

Derek apenas lo oye. —Y parecías un terrorista cuando bajaste las escaleras, lo juro por Dios...

Stiles resopla. —Alguien tuvo que salvarte el culo.

La risa se apaga y Derek se limpia los ojos. —No creo que me haya reído tanto en mucho tiempo.

—Me alegro de ser una buena fuente de entretenimiento, —dice Stiles. Se había sentido mucho mejor y luego aparecieron Kate y sus lacayos, y ahora Derek no lo tomará en serio. Qué montaña rusa. —La perra sabe dónde vives, ¿no tienes miedo?

Derek frunce el ceño. —Pero siempre sabe dónde vivo.

—¡Y ella hizo esto! —Stiles gesticula con un brazo en dirección a la casa Hale. —Vamos. No te vas a quedar allí.

Derek solo se ve vagamente divertido cuando Stiles lo agarra del brazo y comienza a arrastrarlo. —Entonces, ¿dónde me quedo?

Su pregunta no recibe respuesta hasta que se encuentran directamente en el borde del bosque alrededor del patio trasero de Stiles.

—Stiles, —Derek dice en voz baja, —No puedo quedarme aquí.

—Puedes y lo harás. —Stiles señala en dirección a la ventana de su habitación. —Sube.

Derek lo mira con lástima, como si fuera un perrito apaleado, y wow, eso es molesto.

—Dije que subas. —Stiles repite entre dientes.

Derek le lanza una última mirada triste antes de trepar a la habitación de Stiles. Stiles lo sigue, siseando cuando golpea su brazo contra el alféizar de la ventana.

Derek frunce el ceño. —¿Qué pasa?

Stiles se quita la camisa de donde la había bajado para cubrir la herida. Parece una quemadura, la piel se derritió, sangrienta y dolorida. Duele cuando se expone al aire y pica aún más cuando Stiles saca las pequeñas fibras rojas y negras que su camiseta ha dejado en la carne húmeda.

Derek suelta un grito de asombro estrangulado. —¿Qué te ha pasado?

—El bastón, —Stiles mira hacia otro lado. Siente que va a estar enfermo, —Ella me dió con el bastón.

Derek toma su brazo cuidadosamente para mirarlo. —¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Unos segundos, tal vez.

—No eres inmune a eso. —La cara de Derek desarrolla una expresión horrorizada. —Tú, no tienes resistencia.

—¿Tienes resistencia a la electricidad?

—Sí. —Derek asiente, traga saliva, se refiere a la quemadura. —Un golpe así - duele, y es impactante, pero no... no hace esto. —Toma la mano de Stiles y la sostiene por un momento, y Stiles tarda unos segundos en darse cuenta de que ellos… en realidad, no están tomados de la mano. Estas líneas negras raras suben por el brazo de Derek y a Stiles ya no le duele.

Aún duele, pero es un dolor pulsante, el dolor áspero y crudo desaparecieron. Derek parece que va a colapsar y Stiles le arrebata la mano antes de que Derek pueda tomar más.

Los ojos de Derek se abren. —No te preocupes por eso.

—Está bien. No duele tanto.

Derek levanta una ceja pero no empuja el problema. —No puedo creer que ella te haya hecho esto.

—No puedes quedarte allí.

—Stiles, no puedo quedarme aquí. Tu padre...

—No tiene por qué saberlo. —Stiles se aleja. —No vas a volver allí.

Él pasa rozando a Derek y entra al baño y se pregunta cuándo se volvió tan dominante. Tiene buenas intenciones, pero es mandón y lo sabe.

Él se dice que es el estrés. Por lo que sabe, lo es.

*****

Derek insistió en tomar la silla esta vez. Stiles se pregunta si cambiarse a medida que pasan los días, pero estaba demasiado cansado para discutir el punto.

Está atontado cuando se despierta, y su instinto inmediato es mirar hacia la silla. Derek, como era de esperar, se fue, y Stiles sigue el olor de los huevos que se fríen abajo.

Había esperado ver a su padre de pie junto a la cocina y tarareando, pero en cambio era su invitado alto y moreno. Derek se da vuelta cuando entra a la habitación y Stiles ve el más leve indicio de una sonrisa.

—Hey. Tu papá se fue a trabajar y te quedaste dormido sin comer ayer, así que, yo, eh hice el desayuno.

—¿Me dormí sin alimentarte? —Stiles bosteza y se sienta a la mesa. —Lo siento. Mal anfitrión. No tienes que irte a todos estos problemas...

—No hay problema, —dice Derek rápidamente, colocando una pila de tostadas y un plato de huevos fritos mientras Stiles sirve un poco de jugo. Sirve a Derek también, porque sabe que Derek comerá lo que se le da y no pedirá más. —No te importa que tome un poco, ¿verdad?

Stiles gesticula mientras bebe un poco de jugo. —Lo que es mío es tuyo, Derek, come toda la comida que quieras.

Derek se sienta y unta mantequilla en una tostada. —Tienes un poco de tocino, pero falta menos de una semana para la luna llena y no pensé que lo querrías.

Stiles está apaciguado. Para cubrir esto, se prepara un sándwich de huevo frito y se lo come con dignidad, con un cuchillo y un tenedor. —No. Tienes razón. Y gracias. Pero si quieres tocino, adelante.

Derek niega con la cabeza. —Es genial. —Se concentra mucho en su comida.

Es extraño cómo se siente la mañana después de una noche, a pesar de que nada extraño haya tenido lugar. Stiles decide rodar con eso. —Mi papá está en casa a las dos hoy, así que podemos pasar el rato después de la escuela y luego puedes usar la entrada de servicio.

Derek frunce el ceño antes de que Stiles se dé cuenta de lo que ha dicho. —¿La entrada al servicio, realmente?

—Sí, —Stiles sonríe alrededor de un bocado de huevo, —Ya sabes, el montaplatos, la puerta del mayordomo...

Las burlas continuas solo hasta que se rompen con Derek dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza y una mirada irritada. —¿Por qué lo llamas así?

—¿Alguna vez has usado la puerta de entrada? —Stiles esquiva otra bofetada y saca la lengua. —Te gusta aparecer en mi habitación y atemorizarme.

Derek sonríe. —Cierto. Pero nunca he afirmado que soy Batman ante un cazador. —Se sienta en su silla, con los brazos cruzados, sonriendo ampliamente.Stiles nunca ha visto tantos dientes, pero guau, músculos de los brazos.

—¡Ella hizo una tonta pregunta retórica! —Stiles toma un mordisco autodidacta de su sándwich. —No puedo creer que ella me haya golpeado con esa mierda '¿No eres un poco bajo para ser un soldado de asalto?’ Seriamente. 'Demasiado flaco para ser un hombre lobo'. ¿Y eso qué significa?

La sonrisa de Derek solo se ensancha. —Ella dijo que para un hombre lobo eras un poco pequeño. Lo cual lo eres, porque no eres un hombre lobo.

—¡He engordado últimamente!, —Anuncia Stiles, tratando de no fingir. —Cuando tuve que colarme en la maldita mansión de Argent me quedé atrapado en una maldita ventana porque la licantropía de conejos decidió que Stiles necesitaba llenar los hombros.

Derek se ríe y se sirve más pan tostado. Stiles considera esto una buena señal. —Los hombres lobo son más grandes porque es una ventaja ser obviamente fuerte. Para parecer intimidante. No es para ti.

Stiles refunfuña y hace otro sandwich. —Sí, bueno. ¿Crees que ella piensa que soy humano?

Derek lo considera por un momento. —¿Vio la herida en tu brazo?

Al mencionarlo, la quemadura comienza a picar. —Sí. Sí, ella me estaba agarrando. Luego rompí sus dedos.

—Un humano podría romperse los dedos. Tus ojos brillaban a través del atuendo terrorista, pero no sé si un humano podría haberlo visto.

Stiles se echa hacia atrás la manga para inspeccionar la herida. Es curativo y no es tan asqueroso como ayer, pero aún parece que alguien le haya aplicado un soplete en el brazo. Huele de esa manera también. —Eso espero, —suspira, —Pero realmente espero que ella no me haya reconocido. —Un pensamiento se le ocurre de repente y le temen grietas en el vientre. —¡Mi coche!

Derek niega con la cabeza. —No te preocupes, lo traje después de que te dormiste.

—¿Encontraste la llave?

Derek cambia, aparentemente avergonzado. —Sí, estaba en tu bolsillo. Perdón por invadir tu privacidad, pero el coche es muy distintivo.

—No, no, gracias por eso, —asintió Stiles, centrándose una vez más en su comida. Una rápida mirada a su reloj le dice todo lo que necesita saber. —Mierda, lo siento, tengo que irme. —Se apresura a ponerse de pie, envuelve un par de sándwich de huevo más. —Realmente necesito ir a la escuela hoy. No te preocupes por el desastre, puedo recogerlo más tarde. ¿Pasarás después del entrenamiento de lacrosse?

—Claro, —Derek regresa fácilmente, mirándolo irse con una expresión extraña. —Te veré más tarde.

—¡Adiós!, —Dice Stiles, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

****

Lydia lo está esperando en la escuela.

Es realmente aterrador correr a la escuela, manejar con una sola mano (no es imposible conducir con una sola mano, pero tampoco es fácil) y comer sandwich con la otra, ser recibido con la vista del metro sesenta de Lydia Martin.

Él sabe que ella está esperando porque de lo contrario no la verían muerta dando vueltas en el estacionamiento de estudiantes sin ninguna razón -hola, ella tiene clases avanzadas- y él sabe que es por él porque en el momento en que ve el Jeep se pone en marcha rápidamente por el estacionamiento hasta su auto y lo aborda una vez que ha cerrado la puerta.

—Así que escuche que tú y Scott están enfadados.

Ella no está siendo cruel, Stiles lo sabe. Se vuelve en dirección al edificio de la escuela y ella lo sigue. —Sí. Solo un poco, ya sabes. Un desacuerdo, supongo.

—A Scott no le gusta Derek. —No es una pregunta. Es posible que Lydia no sepa toda la mierda con los hombres lobo y los cazadores, pero no está equivocada.

—No. No, no lo hace

—¿Pero a ti sí?

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Derek me está ayudando con algunas cosas, ¿sabes? Scott no confía en él, pero yo sí.

—Tuviste a alguien anoche. —Ella sonríe con aire de suficiencia. —¿Quién fue?

—¿Qué...? ¿Como supiste?

—Estás comiendo un huevo frito, —le informa Lydia astutamente, —Nunca comes huevos fritos por la mañana. No tienes tiempo, probablemente.

—Así que…

—Entonces, alguien más se quedó y te preparó el desayuno.

—O lo hizo mi papá, —señala Stiles, metiéndose el último cuarto bocadillo en la boca. —A él le gustan los huevos.

—Le gusta el tocino, —Lydia lo corrige, —No hay tocino en tu sándwich. Un tipo como el Sheriff no comería huevos fritos sin tocino. ¿Derek es vegetariano?

—No, —dice Stiles, un poco amargamente, —No, no quería carne esta mañana.

Lydia resopla. Ella realmente resopla de la risa. —¿Le dijiste eso?

Stiles está completamente desconcertado. —¿Le dije? No. Él lo sabe. No quería carne esta mañana.

Ella estalla en carcajadas que atraen la mirada de otras personas en el pasillo. —¿Querías su carne anoche?

Finalmente, Stiles se da cuenta de a qué se está dirigiendo. —¡No! Lydia! No, no es así.

—Uh-huh, —dice burlonamente, —Claro que no.

—Lydia, —Stiles gime, —Derek y yo no somos, no lo somos, él solo estaba quedando.

—Claro. —Le hace un guiño exagerado antes de soltar otra carcajada y alejarse.

Está hurgando en su casillero, tratando en vano de ubicar su libro de texto de biología, cuando alguien no le da la bienvenida.

—Stilinski, —sisea Jackson, —Necesitamos hablar.

—¿Qué pasa? —Stiles ni siquiera mira hacia arriba. Jackson ya no lo asusta.

—Algo pasa contigo. Eres aún más raro de lo normal. Y no es solo lo peludo.

Stiles gira sus ojos. —No soy peludo, Jackson. Dios.

—Lo que sea. —Jackson le agarra de su brazo, justo al lado de la quemadura, y Stiles aprieta los dientes para contener un alarido de dolor y se deshace de los dedos de Jackson. —Eres rápido en lacrosse, y eres bueno, y nunca has sido un buen jugador, Stiles, eres terrible.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —He estado practicando.

La expresión de Jackson pasa de una erupción constipada a espontánea a la vista. —Estás enojado con todos los profesores, estás estresado. Incluso te has divorciado un poco de McCall. Y tienes a Derek Hale apareciendo aquí en un viaje realmente malo, amenazándome y toda esa mierda.

Stiles suspira teatralmente. —Lo sabía. Sabía que descubrirías mi secreto. —Cierra su casillero y se gira para mirar a Jackson a los ojos con emoción. —Es heroína. Estoy tomando heroína.

Jackson lo golpea en el brazo. —Marca el drama, Stilinski, no son esteroides y o esa mierda, así que, ¿en qué demonios estás?

—Heroína, Jackson, deberías intentarlo alguna vez. —Stiles palmea al otro chico en la espalda antes de caminar por el pasillo.

Él sabe muy bien que va a regresar para morderlo más tarde, pero no puede importarle menos.

****

Stiles ignora incondicionalmente a Scott durante todo el día. Toma asiento en clase y mira hacia adelante cuando Scott se sienta frente a él. Allison les mira con extrañeza, pero Scott le hace un gesto con la mano y Lydia los mira a ambos con reproche.

Stiles no comprende por qué debería ser reprendido. Scott es quien tuvo que irse y elegir un lado, y elegir un lado que no es Stiles, cuando Stiles lo necesita. Las picaduras de la traición y él se niega a ser el que tiene que disculparse cuando no ha hecho nada malo.

Es un día largo y solitario, pero Stiles tiene su enojo para hacerle compañía y hacen todo el camino hasta el entrenamiento de lacrosse sin hablar. Stiles se está poniendo su camiseta cuando Scott lo mira y dice: —Escuché que Derek se quedó a pasar la noche en tu casa.

Debe haber escuchado a Lydia contandoselo a Allison, o lo que sea. Stiles se obliga a no importarle. —Uh-huh.

La expresión de Scott se tuerce. —Entonces, ¿qué, te pido que te mantengas alejado de él y él pasa la noche? ¿Tu padre siquiera lo sabe? ¿Qué este chico de veintitantos años duerme en tu habitación?

Stiles no puede creerlo. ¡Que caradura! Se pone furioso e intenta mantenerse frío y distante, dando vueltas para darle a Scott la mirada más desdeñosa que pueda reunir. —Derek estaba allí porque no es seguro para él. Y para cuidarme.

Scott se burla. —Claro, porque no eres independiente en absoluto, necesitas un hombre para prepararte el desayuno.

Stiles marcha hacia el espacio de Scott y le quita la manga. —Se quedó porque se lo pedí después de que la tía loca de tu novia pusó una porra eléctrica a mi brazo. —Agita la herida en la cara de Scott.

Scott retrocede como si tuviera miedo de recibir un pinchazo en el ojo. Con la historia de Stiles, probablemente sea lo mejor. —Los bastones no hacen eso.

—Lo hacen si están cargados con veinticinco mil voltios, Scott, —Stiles sisea, —Estaba con Derek cuando la perra aparece en su casa. Ella podría haberlo matado. Ella lo hubiera hecho, si yo no hubiera estado allí.

Scott se queda boquiabierto. —¿Ella realmente hizo eso?

—¡Sí!

—Lo siento, hombre.

Como Stiles es mezquino, no responde. Él espera que Scott siga hablando. Sin embargo, tal vez no solo sea la mezquindad, porque Stiles está herido tanto en nombre de Derek como en el suyo.

—No pensé, no pensé que serían tan malos.

—No, y Derek tampoco es tan malo como piensas.

Scott lo mira. —Él es un adulto. Tu no lo eres.

—Oh, por favor. —Stiles se burla. —¿Cuántas chicas conocemos que estén saliendo con chicos de la universidad?

—¡Estudiantes!, —Sisea Scott. —¡No universitarios hombres lobo!

—Lo que sea, Scott, —Stiles responde con frialdad, —No me está utilizando. Él no ha hecho un movimiento porque no me quiere así. ¿Eres feliz ahora?

Scott queda atónito en el silencio. —Quiero decir, algo así como. Supongo que no soy el único en hablar cuando se trata de salir con personas apropiadas.

—No, —Stiles acepta, —tus suegros son psicópatas.

Scott lanza una mirada triste a su teléfono. —¿Crees que Allison es así?

—No, —Stiles le asegura: —Es demasiado amable. Ella nunca haría eso.

Stiles reza por tener razón.

Scott pone los ojos en blanco cuando ve a Derek parado en la línea de árboles junto al campo de lacrosse. Él no levanta una ceja, porque no es muy bueno en eso, pero la expresión de incredulidad está allí de todos modos. —¿De verdad? ¿Vino a verte jugar?

—Le pedí que viniera después.

Scott sonríe. —Y él está aquí ahora.

Stiles se rehúsa a encontrarse con la mirada de Derek, en lugar de concentrarse en mover su palo de lacrosse de maneras interesantes. Está a punto de ver si puede tirarlo al aire cuando Lydia tira de su oreja bruscamente. —¡Ay! ¿Qué?

Ella sonríe a sabiendas. —Hay alguien aquí para ti.

Ahora es el turno de Stiles de rodar sus ojos. —¿Debería decirle que se vaya? Se siente como si él no fuera realmente tan invisible.

—Definitivamente no es invisible. —Jackson gira su bastón y se apoya en la parte superior, dándole a Stiles una mirada peculiar. —¿Por qué está aquí, Stilinski?

Stiles se encoge de hombros sin comprometerse, eligiendo rodar el eje de su bastón entre sus manos en lugar de responder.

—¿Está aquí para vender?¿ Él quiere más clientes? Convertirse en un juego de lacrosse de la escuela secundaria es una forma muy fácil de ser arrestado. Y tu padre es policía.

—No es traficante de drogas, —responde Stiles. —Tuvimos esta conversación, Jackson. No estoy tomando esteroides.

—Claro, —Jackson se burla, —Y tampoco eres peludo.

—¡No soy peludo!, —Exclama Stiles.

—¿Stiles es peludo? —Lydia hace una mueca ligeramente disgustada. —Ew, Jackson. Derek no es un animal.

Stiles ignora la mirada que Scott le está dando actualmente.

—Espera, ¿qué, Stilinski y el traficante son una cosa? —Jackson le sonríe. —Sabía que dijiste que te gustaban los chicos, no sabía que estabas, en serio, al respecto. Así que dime, ¿bateas o atrapas?

Stiles se inclina sobre el espacio personal de Jackson, le agarra de la parte posterior de su cuello. —Escucha, amigo, si no te callas pronto, realmente te destruiré.

Jackson no palidece de miedo, no desarrolla una mirada aterrorizada, no huele a preocupación en absoluto. Él sonríe perezosamente y muerde en el aire.—Kinky, Stilinski. ¿Eso es lo que le dices a Derek?

Stiles empuja la parte de la camisa de Jackson, se aplana en un puño y Jackson tropieza. —¿Podrías parar? ¡Él puede oírte!

No se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho hasta que Scott le da un codazo en las costillas. Lydia parece confundida y Jackson juega con su expresión desarmada al darle a Stiles ese aspecto característico de “eres raro” que Stiles conoce tan bien.

—Bien entonces, Kinky Stilinski.

Lydia mira a Jackson caminar y evaluar a Stiles críticamente. —Ni siquiera voy a preguntar. —Se sienta junto a Allison.

Scott le hace una mueca con simpatía antes de volverse pensativo. —Amigo, si eres un, —deja caer su voz dramáticamente —cambiaformas conejito, ¿y te acuestas con alguien? ¿Eres un peludo, o es él? ¿O ambos?

Stiles se da una palmada en la cara con tanta fuerza que el entrenador se acerca a preguntarle si es mentalmente sensato.

—Esa es una buena pregunta, entrenador. —Scott dice en voz alta. Jackson se ríe a unos metros de distancia.

Después del entrenamiento, Scott se va a estudiar a Allison con la promesa de preguntar por el hombre lobo en la habitación sin preguntar. Stiles es consciente de que Lydia mira como un halcón excepcionalmente presumido cuando Derek se sube a su coche y regresan a su casa.

Stiles es quien rompe el incómodo silencio. —¿Cuánto escuchaste?

Derek luce como si fuera una sonrisa. —Todo.

Stiles golpea su cabeza contra el volante. —Tendrás que dejar de andar por ahí, hombre. No eres tan sutil como tú crees.

La sonrisa de Derek solo se ensancha. —Lo que digas, Kinky Stilinski.

—Si no eres amable, puedes sentarte en el asiento trasero. —Stiles amenaza, consciente de cuánto suena como la madre de alguien.

—¡Soy amable! —Derek levanta las manos para demostrarlo.

—Bien —murmura Stiles. —Uno de estos días voy a matar a Jackson. —Se le ocurre una idea. —Oye, si muerdo a alguien, ¿los cambiará?

Derek se encoge de hombros. —Ni idea. Lo que te ha pasado es realmente raro. Me pregunto si tienes un cambio alfa y beta...

—¿Qué es eso?

Derek se ve incómodo por un segundo, como si no quisiera hablar de eso, y Stiles está a punto de terminar la conversación y decirle que está bien, pero Derek habla y parece poco entusiasta, así que Stiles lo deja ir. —Algunos de nosotros podemos convertirnos en lobos completos. Como Laura. Mi madre también podría hacerlo. Dijeron que tal vez lo haría un día, pero luego ella murió. El punto es que el lobo completo es el cambio alfa. Esa es la forma original, los primeros hombres lobo. El que te mordió es un salvaje de cambio completo. Lo que tú y yo hacemos en el bosque es el cambio beta, está a mitad de camino. Si tuvieras un cambio alfa...

—No me está creciendo una cola.

Derek sonríe. —Laura lo hizo. Mi madre lo hizo.

—Sí, una cola genial, —se queja Stiles, —Para un lobo. No es una cola esponjosa, para un conejo. No orejas peludas gigantes, o... o cualquier otra cosa.

—No te preocupes, —Derek palmea su brazo, mirando fijamente hacia adelante, —Si vas a ser un conejito completo, prometo no venderte en una tienda de mascotas.

—Eso es, te estás sentado en la parte de atrás.

Las carcajadas que Derek deja escapar son tan dignas de insultos.

****

El Sheriff insiste en una cena informal ahora que tiene tiempo, y Derek acecha en la habitación de Stiles mientras Stiles se sienta y come. La reunión de padres y profesores fue como se esperaba; Noah pregunta si Stiles necesita más Adderall, a lo que Stiles responde que no; Noah pregunta si Stiles está entusiasmado con el próximo partido de lacrosse, al cual Stiles responde un sí poco convincente; Stiles pregunta sobre el caso de asesinato y recibe recordatorios de confidencialidad. Él no aborda el tema de Harris y tampoco lo hace su padre.

Cuando Stiles termina de lavar los platos (porque su papá cocina, y alternan así), llena hasta arriba un plato para Derek. Stiles no podía acercarse al bistec, no tan cerca de la luna llena, pero Derek come carne roja como dulce en esta época del mes. Hay patatas fritas y verduras, que Stiles sabe que Derek mostrará poco interés pero que de todos modos acumula, porque un bistec que desaparece de la nevera es más sospechoso que un gran bocadillo de medianoche que desaparece de la nevera y Noah es policía de carne y también policía literal.

Derek comienza a decir que Stiles no tiene que darle comida cuando Stiles se mueve y le da el plato.

—Así que estaba pensando, —comienza Stiles, cuando Derek termina con la comida, —En la siguiente luna llena, ¿el Bogeyman va a venir a buscarme?

—Definitivamente, —Derek asiente. —Él será curioso. No sabrá por qué no respondiste a su aullido, pero aún no te ha abandonado. Él no ha mordido a nadie más.

—Correcto. Y cuando ve que no puedo ser controlado, ¿cómo va a reaccionar?

—Él va, eh... probablemente tratará de matarte.

—¿Qué, solo por existir?

—Lo haces quedar mal, —explica Derek, —Eres demasiado impredecible. Una responsabilidad.

—Está matando gente, no me estoy uniendo a él. ¿Cómo podemos detenerlo?

—Necesitamos encontrar su identidad humana, —Derek saca una cara, —Pero no sé si tú y yo podremos matarlo juntos. No sé si somos lo suficientemente fuertes.

—¿No podemos hacer que los Argents lo hagan?

Derek sonríe. —Es un buen plan, pero nos están arrastrando hacia él y también lo hará.

—Entonces, ¿podemos tenderle una trampa?

—¿Quieres atrapar a un alfa? —Derek sacude la cabeza. —Demasiado peligroso.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿cómo? —Stiles agita sus brazos con frustración. —¿Qué hacemos?

—Todavía está tratando de descubrirlo. Podemos usar eso, nos comprará tiempo.

—¿Cuanto tiempo? ¡La luna llena es en cinco días!

—No lo sé. —Derek admite. —Si fueras un lobo, él ya habría perseguido a tus amigos, pero no lo eres. N... no sé lo que sucederá después.

Stiles se desploma en la desesperación. Hubo algunos encontronazos, sí, pero nunca antes temió por su vida de esta manera. Es como si hubiera una fecha de vencimiento marcada de su lado, y la desesperanza es aplastante. Él va a morir y no hay nada que él pueda hacer al respecto. A no ser que-

—¿Hay alguna manera de obligar a un lobo a cambiar?

Derek se anima con esto. —¿Volver a cambiarlo, quieres decir?

—Sí.

—La electricidad podría hacerlo. O ciertos tipos de acónito, tal vez .

—¡Entonces ese es nuestro plan! Si lo volvemos humano, ¡ya sabremos quién es!

****

—No, —Scott protesta débilmente, —¿Por qué, amigo? ¿Por qué yo? Por favor no.

—Tio, te necesitamos, —dice Stiles. Derek asiente ansiosamente detrás de él.

Había invitado a Scott, más bien, había escrito un texto con muchas exclamaciones y demandas, una vez que él y Derek habían terminado de diseñar un plan. Desafortunadamente, el plan involucró a Scott, y él no estaba interesado.

—¿No puedes ir a la casa Argent por tu cuenta? ¡Lo has hecho antes!

—No otra vez, —interrumpe Derek, —es demasiado arriesgado.

—¡Eres un hombre lobo con supervelocidad! ¡Y eres un conejo con supervelocidad! ¿Por qué me necesitas?

—¡Porque puedes entrar en el suministro de los Argents sin que ellos hagan preguntas!

—¡No, no puedo! —Scott exclama: —¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? 'Oh, hey Señor Argent, solo estaba mirando a través de sus armas. Por cierto, ¿tienes alguna extraña planta de hombre lobo por ahí?'

—Acónito. —Derek lo corrige.

—¡No importa! —Scott hace una pausa y recibe un golpe de su inhalador. —¡No soy astuto! ¿No puedes invitarte o algo así?

—¿Quieres que te marque la próxima vez que tú y Allison vayan a una cita de estudio? —Stiles arquea una ceja.

Scott niega con la cabeza. —Nuevo plan. Mejor idea. Pediré a Allison que te invite a ti y a Lydia. Grupo de estudio. Y puedes buscarlo. Sabes lo que estás buscando y sabes cómo escalar edificios y todas esas cosas de Spiderman.

—Eso es... en realidad es un buen plan, Scotty. —Stiles sonríe y señala el teléfono de Scott. —¿Puedes hacer que eso pase?

Scott suspira y envía un mensaje de texto a Allison. Derek mira a Stiles sombríamente. —No me gusta esto. ¿Qué pasa si Kate te reconoce?

—¿A mi? —Stiles simula una doble toma dramática. —Ella no me vio la cara, y yo no tengo la voz de Batman.

La expresión de Derek no se aclara. —Sí, bueno, no uses camiseta. O los mismos zapatos. Intenta parecer inocente.

Stiles pone la sonrisa más repugnantemente inocente que puede reunir y Derek frunce los labios.

—Está bien, Allison está de acuerdo con eso, —Scott interrumpe la broma, —Y Lydia viene. Mañana después de la escuela.

Stiles levanta dos pulgares. —Gracias, Scotty.

—¿Qué pasa si te arrestan?

—Depende. —Derek se aclara la garganta. —En este punto, saben que existe el alfa, yo, y hay un tercero. Podria ser humano, podría ser otra cosa, pero definitivamente no es un hombre lobo.

—¿Qué van a estar buscando? —Scott frunce el ceño. —¿Qué saben ellos?

—Los ojos verdes, —responde Derek, con una rápida mirada en dirección a Stiles. —Y … un cuerpo pequeño.

—Stiles no es pequeño. No es musculoso, pero es alto y no es exactamente delgado, —señala Scott. —Aumentaste de peso desde este momento, hombre.

—Pequeño para un hombre lobo, —explica Stiles. —Saben que encontraron algo raro en el bosque, pero ojalá no me reconozcan.

—Con suerte, —Scott repite vagamente. —Stiles, si esto es demasiado peligroso, puedo hacerlo. Si vas a estar en peligro, entonces por supuesto te ayudaré.

Stiles habla antes de que Derek pueda tener la oportunidad, porque sabe lo que Derek dirá. —No. Está bien. Es un buen plan. Lo estamos haciendo. —Derek no se ve del todo satisfecho, pero Scott tiene razón, Stiles sabe lo que está buscando y puede salir corriendo de la habitación a gran velocidad. Scott no puede. —¿Sabes si los padres de Ally estarán allí? ¿Y Kate?

Scott se encoge de hombros. —Su madre probablemente lo esté. No sé sobre los demás. ¿No estarán ocupados, planeando la luna llena?

El miedo se apodera de la espina dorsal de Stiles, y debe penetrar en su olor, porque Derek pasa una mano reconfortante sobre sus hombros. —No te preocupes por la luna llena. —Hace contacto visual, y wow, sus ojos son hermosos, es como mirar a través del telescopio al sol, Stiles podría quedarse ciego, —Tendremos cuidado. Podemos evitarlos.

Stiles asiente con un trago. —Dios, este es el mejor trabajo.

****

El estrés es un asesino.

Stiles lo sabe, así que para resolver su estrés sin atravesar el bosque y llamar la atención sobre la criatura residente de la noche, intenta algo más.

Tiene vagos recuerdos de ir a gimnasia cuando era un niño. Sus padres pensaron que podría ayudar con el TDAH (no fue así) y tal vez darle pistas sobre la coordinación.

Stiles tuvo algunas lecciones, todas acabaron de la misma manera. La primera vez, se distrajo con la piscina de bloques y saltó; realmente no entendía cómo funcionaba la piscina de bloques y terminó hundiéndose. De hecho tocó el fondo, y estaba oscuro y polvoriento allí abajo, hasta que alguien lo sacó por las axilas.

La segunda vez que fue, se le prohibió expresamente ir cerca del pozo negro, y se le indicó que se concentrara en la lección que tenía entre manos. Pasó ocho minutos haciendo cola con los demás para saltar el plinto antes de salir a escondidas para buscar el trampolín. El trampolín fue muy divertido, y el aire se llenó de gritos de alegría, hasta que Stiles descubrió que el trampolín estaba situado justo al lado de la piscina de bloques (porque ese era el objetivo principal de los dos) y que se inclinaba demasiado hacia un lado mientras en el aire resultó en caer en la piscina de bloques.

El punto es que Stiles fue a gimnasia cuando era niño y no le fue tan bien.

Pero él no era un Super Conejo en ese entonces, y está decidido a intentarlo. Sabe que es ágil, pero sería genial si pudiera repartir tortas en medio de una pelea, como una especie de movimiento extraño de Bruce Lee. Tal vez pueda tomar una clase de karate o algo así, aprender a patearle la cara.

Él está en su jardín, practicando gimnasia. Es un poco raro, pero definitivamente está lejos de ser lo más extraño que ha sucedido últimamente.

Él comienza con una simple voltereta. Él es muy consciente de a dónde van sus manos y lo intenta. Se siente como si funcionara lo suficientemente bien, giró rápido y no cayó de bruces y no se rompió ningún hueso, por lo que debe haber hecho algo bien. Él hace algunas volteretas alrededor del césped antes de decidir seguir adelante. Sostenerse con sus manos es fácil, por lo que intenta algo más que vio en Google.

Se llama salto mortal y primero implica doblarse hacia atrás para ponerse en la posición de pino puente. Esto ocurre con un gemido mínimo. Siente un poco de tensión en el estómago, pero está bien, ahora está en posición de pino puente, el siguiente paso son los pies. Levanta los pies y los pasa sobre su cabeza para ponerse de pie de nuevo y francamente se sorprende de lo bien que va esto.

Se escucha un crujido procedente del bosque que se extiende más allá del jardín y de inmediato se pone en alerta, pero es solo Derek que camina penosamente desde la maleza.

—Gimnasia. —Derek levanta una ceja y su tono se vuelve curioso. —¿Gimnasia?

—¿Puedes hacer esto? —Stiles demuestra su salto mortal.

Derek observa sin muchos cambios en su expresión facial. —Uh, no, no lo creo.

Stiles sonríe y lo hace un poco más. Doblarse se hace más fácil cada vez y después de un tiempo se siente bien estirar sus músculos así.

Derek niega con la cabeza, claramente divertido. —Vamos, spidermonkey. Tienes una cita de estudio a la que ir.

Derek lo sigue por la parte delantera de su auto y se para junto al lado de los conductores cuando Stiles pone en marcha el Jeep.

—Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?, —Advirtió Derek. —Todo va mal, vete de allí.

—Eso se verá más sospechoso, —señala Stiles.

—No importa. —Derek se inclina hasta que sus caras están muy cerca. —Si se pone mal, vete. No te quedes allí y encuentra una forma para salir. Ellos no escucharán. Solo… solo corre. Y llámame. Llámame si algo sale mal.

—Derek, —Stiles pone un brazo sobre el hombro de Derek. Se supone que es reconfortante, y espera que así sea, vagamente consciente de cómo lo deja allí más de lo estrictamente necesario. —Estaré bien.

Derek hace un gesto abortado con la mano, como si hubiera hecho algo inusual, pero en cambio se conforma con poner su palma sobre el cierre de la ventana como si fuera un extraño objeto extraño. —Vuelve a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Stiles lo abraza lo mejor que puede teniendo en cuenta que está sentado en su Jeep y Derek está afuera. Es incómodo, y aplastado contra el marco de la ventana, y hay codos en lugares molestos, pero es un abrazo y Derek lo necesita. Ambos lo hacen. —Estaré bien. —Stiles murmura mientras se retira a regañadientes.

Derek frunce el ceño, reflexionando sobre algo. —¿Estás seguro de que no puedo ir? Podría pasar el rato en el techo...

—No. —Stiles pasa su pulgar sobre el hombro de Derek donde su mano todavía está posada. —Es demasiado peligroso para ti. Estaré bien. Volveré pronto, lo prometo.

Deja a Derek de pie en el porche, mirando al Jeep con un olor amargo y una mirada distante en sus ojos.

Dejar a Derek atrás es una triste suceso. Stiles intenta no pensar en cómo Derek ha sido dejado atrás por todos los que él ha amado sin tener la culpa y que incluso cuando Stiles ha doblado la esquina al final del camino, el Jeep aún apesta por la preocupación de Derek. Pero en cierto sentido, es solo una cita de estudio y Stiles puede hacer esto. Es como cuando luchó contra los Argents en el bosque, excepto que con menos golpes y más sutileza.

Stiles no es una persona sutil.

Al menos, no solía serlo, se recuerda a sí mismo. Antes de todo este negocio de conejitos raros no habría entrado en la ventana de la segunda planta de una familia de cazadores de hombres lobo para robar un antídoto mágico y definitivamente no habría tomado todo el asunto de Derek, sospechosamente, enterrando a su hermana muy bien. Él aprendió a rodar con eso, eso es seguro, pero los Argents literalmente cazan y matan a las cosas. Básicamente son profesionales para desterrarlo a él y personas como él y Stiles no se siente muy profesional por ser un conejo.

Por otra parte, podría ser el único cambiaformas conejo en el mundo, lo que automáticamente lo convierte en el mejor.

Se dirige hacia Allison y se siente aliviado al ver la motocicleta de Scott y el pequeño Toyota azul de Lydia aparcados allí. Prefiere llegar tarde que ser el primero y ser inspeccionado por Chris Frío Hombre Compasivo, pero no deja de tener nervios ante el hecho de que él se guarde la llave en el bolsillo trasero y golpee cortésmente la puerta.

Chris abre la puerta, y Stiles nunca sintió tanta presión por parecerse a un chico de dieciséis años, que gracias a su aflicción de conejo, realmente no lo hace. Podría pasar totalmente por dieciocho y definitivamente va a probar eso.

—Hola, ¿soy amigo de Allison? ¿Stiles?

Chris no quita los ojos de Stiles cuando se inclina hacia atrás y grita por las escaleras. —¡Allison! ¡Hay un Stiles aquí para ti!

Él no es invitado adentro hasta que Ally baja y empuja a su padre fuera del camino para que Stiles pueda pasar. Chris lo mira irse con una ‘mirada’ y Stiles apenas nota que Allison regaña a su padre por ser grosero.

—Lo siento, Stiles. —Chris intenta sonreír, pero no es muy convincente. —Ha sido un largo día de trabajo.

Stiles ve a Kate reclinada en un sofá en la sala de estar con una familiar sonrisa cruel y piensa que sí, apuesto a que sí.

—No hay problema, —Stiles le devuelve la sonrisa, y la actuación es muy natural. —Encantado de conocerlo, Señor Argent.

Chris le ofrece una mano, que Stiles sacude, y parece que hay algo de aprobación en el apretón de manos de Stiles. —¿Stiles es el diminutivo para?

Y chico, esta es una oportunidad para joder al tipo que disparó a Stiles con una ballesta, y él va a tomarlo. —Es un apodo, de mi apellido, Stilinski.

Chris muerde el anzuelo, como predeciblemente lo haría. Allison mira con curiosidad. —Stiles Stilinski? Bueno, ¿cuál es tu primer nombre?

—Mieczyslaw. —Stiles regresa fácilmente, mostrando una sonrisa avergonzada, a pesar de que no podría sentirse menos avergonzado por su nombre. Es su nombre, y no hay nada más que eso.

Las cejas de Chris se disparan ante la pronunciación del campo de minas polaco. Él hace su mejor esfuerzo, lo cual es terrible. —¿Mieczyslaw Stilinski?

—Está bien, papá, vamos a ir a estudiar. —Allison le hace señas a Stiles y lo conduce escaleras arriba.

Scott está tumbado en la cama frente a un libro de texto de matemáticas, y Lydia se ha instalado cuidadosamente en la silla del escritorio con un gran volumen de cosas sobre ecuaciones de Lorentz.

—Hey, tio. —Scott mira hacia arriba brevemente, girando un lápiz entre sus dedos.

—Hey, Stiles. —Lydia ni siquiera mira. Está demasiado ocupada entendiendo el universo.

—Lo siento por mi padre, —dice Allison en tono de disculpa, haciendo un gesto para que se acomode en el sillón. —Él y mi tía Kate realmente no se llevan bien.

—Es una pena, —responde Stiles. —¿Qué pasa?

—No sé, no me lo dicen. —Allison toma asiento en la cama.

Stiles saca su tarea de matemáticas y no presiona el problema. Se recuerda a sí mismo que esto tiene que parecer convincente, sin importar cuánto puede sentir que su corazón va a volar de su pecho, por lo que espera al menos veinte minutos antes de comenzar con la segunda parte del plan.

—Oye, ¿puedo usar tu baño?

—Claro. —Allison señala. —Al final del pasillo.

Stiles sale pesadamente de la habitación, como si fuera a ir al baño, antes de aligerar sus pasos y partir en la dirección opuesta.

Chris está en el estudio, Kate en la sala de estar y Victoria en la cocina, así que Stiles tiene que ser muy rápido si quiere escabullirse para entrar al garaje. La puerta del estudio está cerrada y Kate debería estar alejada de él, pero aún necesita pasar a la madre de Allison y son una familia entera de cazadores de hombres lobo.

Lo que sea. Él es más rápido que los hombres lobo. Pasa silbando junto a la sala de estar y el marco de la puerta de la cocina, entrando al garaje con un crujido de la puerta de madera.

Nadie oye el crujido, o si lo hacen no lo notan, entonces Stiles se dirige a la monstruosidad de acero gigante que lleva el logo de ARMAS ARGENT. Los armarios están cerrados con llave, pero no son herméticos, por lo que Stiles puede fácilmente olfatearlos.

Las secciones superiores son pistolas, las municiones en el medio y la inferior derecha están llenas de papeleo, pero el armario de abajo a la izquierda tiene algún tipo de ventilador en el interior. Tarda un segundo antes de que darse cuenta. Una de las secciones está refrigerada, eso es lo que hace el zumbido, y ¿por qué tendría un refrigerador en una estantería si no fuera para guardar cosas que deben mantenerse frías?

Abrir la cerradura silenciosamente es otro asunto completamente diferente. Stiles no tiene garras que pueda sacar y no hay una horquilla que pueda usar, pero no estaba completamente desarmado. Saca un clip de metal, un destornillador delgado y una vieja tarjeta de la biblioteca, y se pone a trabajar sacudiendo la cerradura.

Tarda varios minutos dolorosamente largos y una onza o dos de fuerza sobrenatural pero Stiles logra abrirlo y devuelve cuidadosamente las herramientas a su bolsillo.

Dentro de la mini nevera hay una plétora de flores diferentes, todas ellas con ese mismo aroma intenso, y todas ellas etiquetadas en latín. Si Stiles apreciara más las flores, diría que son bonitas, pero después de ver la herida de bala con acónito de Derek no está convencido de que estas plantas no sean del todo obra del diablo, por lo que se centra en las palabras.

Él y Derek habían buscado todos los diferentes tipos de acónito y lo que hacen en un archivo de cazadores que Stiles encontró en la Internet Profunda. Sin embargo, la información es cuestionable, así que en lugar de confiar en lo que dicen los cazadores, la han reducido a dos posibles opciones. Stiles necesita llevar una de cada planta con él.

Encuentra el primero, una pequeña flor rosa, e intenta sacar una flor sin que parezca que alguien la cortó. Él duda que haya tenido éxito, pero no hay nada más que pueda hacer al respecto, así que saca el siguiente, una amarilla mantecosa, y saca una flor de esa también.

Los reemplaza cuidadosamente, pero no puede volver a cerrar la puerta del armario. Puede que sea capaz de abrirlo, pero no puede bloquearlo, para eso necesitaría la llave. Stiles logra cerrar la puerta para que parezca que está cerrada y reza para que sea suficiente.

Él se escapa y sube las escaleras.

Stiles regresa a la habitación de Allison, secándose el brillo de su frente. Scott lo mira ansioso y Stiles asiente casi imperceptiblemente en respuesta. Se sienta y presiona las flores entre las páginas de su libro de texto de química. Pone el libro en su mochila y vuelve a las matemáticas como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

—Hola Stiles, ¿te vas a quedar a cenar? —Allison lo mira con una amplia sonrisa llena de hoyuelos. —Eres bienvenido.

Stiles sacude un poco pero se endereza lo suficientemente rápido. —Lo siento, mi papá llegó temprano a casa esta noche, y cuando no está en el turno de tarde comemos juntos. —No es del todo mentira. Cuando Noah está en casa temprano comen juntos, pero definitivamente está en el turno de noche hoy, Stiles comprobó.

Ella asiente con comprensión. —Por supuesto. La próxima vez entonces.

Stiles le devuelve el saludo agradablemente y vuelve a su trabajo. Media hora más tarde llaman a la puerta y Stiles casi salta de su piel al ver al padre de Allison.

—Hey, —Chris les sonríe. No es mucho más que una mueca, pero definitivamente sigue siendo amenazante. —Lydia, Stiles, ¿estás cenando con nosotros?

Lydia asiente y levanta un pulgar hacia arriba sobre su libro de texto aparentemente muy absorbente. Stiles hace su mejor esfuerzo para parecer apologético. —Lo siento, no puedo esta noche. Estoy comiendo con mi papá.

—Allison dice que tu padre es el Sheriff. —Claramente, Chris intenta conversar y es un poco aterrador. —¿Está él en un caso?

—Sí, últimamente ha habido algunos asesinatos, estaban en las noticias. —Stiles no repite nada que no haya aparecido en las noticias a nadie más que a Scott y últimamente a Derek.

—¿Han encontrado algo?

Stiles intenta parecer aún más apologético. No es una expresión que usa a menudo. —Lo siento. Él no me habla de estas cosas. Confidencialidad y todo eso.

Chris asiente como si no le creyera ni una palabra y Stiles jura que puede sentir su propio pico de adrenalina. —Por supuesto. Bueno, espero que lo solucionen pronto. —Al salir de la habitación, sus ojos se dirigen a la camisa de Stiles de una manera extraña y deliberada, centrándose en la manga enrollada de su sudadera con capucha y el brazo que se extiende desde allí. La piel de Stiles comienza a gatear cuando se da cuenta de que Chris estaba buscando una marca de quemadura.

Ellos tontean y estudian un poco más, y cuando llega las seis de la tarde, Stiles agradece a Chris y Victoria por tenerlo, y hacen una salida graciosa.

Nunca se ha sentido tan aliviado de llevar el culo a su Jeep y volver a casa, y siente como si un peso acabara de levantarse de sus hombros. Se siente de esa manera durante aproximadamente cuatro minutos, hasta que Scott le envía un mensaje de texto durante la cena.

Amigo, para que lo spas, los argentz saben k cnces Derek

¿¿Qué?? ¿¿¿¿¿cómo?????

Allison y lydia le dijeron a Chris

Stiles llama a Scott, consciente de que no debería llamar por teléfono mientras conduce, pero Scott contesta, claramente se escapó para ir baño.

No hay preámbulo. —¿Cómo lo saben?

—Simplemente salió en conversación, Stiles, traté de descarrilarlo pero no funcionó.

—¿Cómo sonó?

—Bueno, Kate dijo algo que era un poco homofóbico sobre este programa de TV que ella estaba viendo, y Allison se puso muy malhumorada y dijo 'ya sabes, Stiles, el chico que estaba aquí, bueno, él es gay' y yo la corregí y les dije eras bi, y luego Kate preguntó qué significaba eso y Lydia lo explicó y, como contextualizarlo o algo así, no sé, ella dijo que te gustan las chicas y que a te gustaba pero que actualmente estás viendo a un chico, y cuando Kate se puso de mal humor, Lydia dijo “sí, Derek Hale, son muy lindos juntos”.

Sale un poco apresurado y hay una montaña rusa entera allí en la sentencia sin aliento de Scott. —No es tu culpa, Scotty. No significa que sospechen de mí.

—Lo siento, —Scott parece molesto por el teléfono. —Todos tienen estas miradas raras. Ten cuidado, Stiles, especialmente en la luna llena. Debes ser muy cuidadoso.

—Lo haré, Scotty, no te preocupes.

****

Cuando el Jeep llega a su lugar habitual de estacionamiento en la Casa del Stilinski, tarda aproximadamente 0,5 segundos antes de que la puerta se abra y Derek mira hacia afuera.

Stiles es atrapado en un fuerte abrazo en el momento en que sus pies cruzan la alfombra de bienvenida, y es extraño ser el que es abrazado en lugar de ser iniciado, pero el demonios si no es agradable como el infierno. Derek huele a alivio, cuero y hojas de roble y tira de Stiles adentro.

—¿Estás bien?

Stiles asiente tan pronto como lo sueltan. —Sí, sí, estoy bien. Pequeño problema: los Argents saben que te conozco, pero eso es todo.

Derek frunce el ceño, pero todavía no ha soltado el brazo de Stiles. —¿Cómo?

—Lydia y Allison, —suspira Stiles, —No sabían que era un secreto. No pudieron. Solamente…

—¿Solo qué?

Stiles mira a Derek con firmeza a los ojos, sin saber por qué, pero sabiendo que debería hacerlo de todos modos. —Estaban hablando de mí. Lydia piensa que te estoy viendo, ya sabes, de una manera más que amigable. Y ella se lo dijo. Le dijo a Kate. Entonces piensan que estás, eh, en tipos. No sé si lo eres o si era un secreto o algo así, pero si lo fue, lamento mucho que te delataran.

Derek suelta el brazo y Stiles se preocupa un poco. —¿Se lo dijeron a Kate?

—Sí.

Derek hace un ruido estrangulado. —¿Qué dijo ella?

Stiles niega con la cabeza. —Algo homofóbico. No lo sé. Así es como llegaron al tema en primer lugar. Lamento mucho haberles dicho a los Argents, o... o haberles dado una idea equivocada. Cualquiera que fuera.

—A Kate no le gustan las personas que son... diferentes. Pero no te preocupes por mí. Está bien, no me importa. Pensar que tú y yo somos una cosa no es genial. No es genial para ti, quiero decir, porque te hace sospechoso.

—Él miró mi brazo. Chris. Para ver si tuve la quemadura. Se ha ido, se curó, pero él lo revisó. Si piensan que el segundo es humano, ¿eso no levanta sospechas?

—Un poco. —Derek se mueve incómodo. —¿Cuándo llegará tu padre en casa esta noche?

—Tarde. ¿Ya comiste?

Derek niega con la cabeza y Stiles se pasea por la nevera. —Dios, estoy tan contento de haber podido esquivar la cena en ese lugar. Eso no habría sido divertido. Supongo que tienes hambre.

Termina friéndose dos chuletas de cerdo y prepara papas fritas y ensalada para acompañarlo. Cuando se sientan a comer, coloca ambos pedazos de carne en el plato de Derek y sirve mucha ensalada para sí mismo. En este momento es inconsciente y come un cubo de patatas fácilmente.

Derek mira la ensalada fest con aire culpable. —Sabes, no necesito los dos, no tienes que comer solo ensalada.

Stiles sacude la cabeza y gesticula ante el plato de Derek. —No podría comer carne si lo intentara. Es para ti, hombre.

Derek come un poco más feliz y Stiles considera que es una señal de progreso que Derek (después de pedir educadamente) se levanta para encontrar la salsa HP en la nevera y toma una segunda ración de patatas sin que se lo digan. Intercambian teorías sobre el Acónito que Stiles robo y después de lavar, suben las escaleras arriba para probarlo.

Para concentrar la dosis, la mayoría de las balas de acónito contienen una solución hervida de la planta, pero no tienen suficiente para eso, así que para probarlo Stiles y Derek necesitan comer un poco de la flor. Pero ponerlo en el sistema del alfa será más difícil, pero saltarán ese obstáculo cuando lleguen a él. Por ahora, están las disputas.

—Stiles, no sabemos lo que te va a hacer, no puedes ser quien lo pruebe.

—¡El acónito no me lastima! ¡Te hace daño!

—Has tomado suficientes riesgos por hoy, solo dame la flor, la probaré, no me importa.

Stiles se mantiene firme de manera obstinada. Cuando Derek se mueve para tomar el pétalo a la fuerza, actúa rápidamente, cambiando, lanzándolo a su boca y masticando antes de que Derek pueda agarrarlo.

Derek le da una mirada furiosa. Stiles le devuelve la sonrisa perezosamente, sus ridículos dientes de conejo han aplastado el pétalo. —Puedes probar el otro.

Si el pétalo funciona, Stiles se verá obligado a abandonar su cambio y volverá a su estado normal de Stiles. Se siente extraño, casi enfermo, ¡y grita internamente porque está funcionando! ¡Está funcionando! Cierra los ojos y el mundo gira y se derrumba en el piso, su dormitorio de repente es muy grande.

Sin embargo, cuando se mueve para levantarse, descubre que no puede, y el ardor en sus ojos no se detiene. Él mira a Derek y ni siquiera puede ver su cara, solo un mentón sobresaliendo, y mierda, esto es realmente muy bajo, ¿por qué no puede levantarse?

Él trata de decir algo, pero lo que sale es un chillido. Un chillido. Stiles se ha reducido a chirridos. Dios, toda esta criatura de la noche es embarazosa. Se mueve de un lado a otro, trata de vislumbrarse en el espejo.

¿Qué mierda? ¿Qué? ¿Qué diablura malvada es esta? ¿Quién pensó que era una buena idea? ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a Stiles? ¿Por qué el reflejo le devuelve la mirada como un... conejo?

—Oh, joder. —Derek pone una mano sobre su boca mientras mira al suelo. —Oh, Dios mío, Stiles, ¿puedes verte a ti mismo?

Intenta gritar y maldecir, pero todo lo que puede lograr es otro chillido. La nariz de su reflejo tiembla, sus orejas están derechas y su cuerpo está cubierto de pelaje blanco con pequeñas manchas marrones. Solo se ve mal, porque sus ojos son todavía de un verde nuclear y parece tan perplejo como un conejo podría hacerlo.

Derek se inclina y lo levanta. Es jodidamente extraño, siendo recogido, y Derek acaricia sus oídos por instinto o algo así. Se siente increíble, sus párpados se inclinan y se queda muy quieto, antes de que se le ocurra que lo están acariciando y qué demonios, lo están acariciando, esto es desconcertante. Él salta del agarre que Derek tenía sobre él y aterriza en la cama.

Derek sonríe maliciosamente. —Nunca has sido tan adorable.

Stiles se niega a dejar escapar otro ruido embarazoso. En cambio, muerde el dedo de Derek cuando intenta acariciar entre las orejas. Derek lucha para no reírse cuando Stiles se acerca a las dos flores de acónito. El rosa lo hizo de esta manera, así que seguramente el amarillo debería hacer lo contrario. Resopla mientras mastica, y la nariz no detiene sus incesantes sacudidas, y Derek tiembla en una risa silenciosa.

La flor amarilla tarda unos segundos en funcionar, pero Stiles se encuentra de nuevo en su propio cuerpo, tendido desnudo en el suelo junto a un montón de su ropa. Él trata de no mostrarle todo a Derek mientras se pone la ropa de nuevo, pero Derek no lo hace fácil como mirando hacia otro lado o nada, no, está mirando al mágico niño conejo como si Stiles fuera el segundo advenimiento de Jesús, y Stiles en realidad no se relaja hasta que toda su ropa está de vuelta en su cuerpo y ha flexionado los dedos y los pulgares nuevamente oponibles en frente de su rostro algunas veces.

—Entonces, —señala Derek, —supongo que sabemos lo que hacen.

Stiles se estremece. Ser un conejo en una habitación pequeña no es una experiencia agradable.

—Sin embargo, eras muy lindo.

Stiles se da vuelta para darle a Derek su mejor mirada de muerte. —Cállate. Nadie oirá sobre esto. Nadie.

Derek solo sonríe aún más. —Tu nariz todavía está temblando.

Stiles chasquea la oreja con reproche. Derek se ríe y se aleja. El sonido de la risa de Derek es definitivamente algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse.


	5. What Wolves Do To Rabbits

—¿Cómo lo hacen? ¿Cómo? —Stiles golpea una mano impaciente contra el escritorio. —¿Cómo saben cómo garantizar la máxima incomodidad?

Derek sonríe desde su posición reclinada en la cama. —Dices eso como si lo hubieran hecho deliberadamente para atormentarte.

—¡Lo es! —Stiles se da vuelta en la silla de la computadora para disfrutar de la vista del propio Adonis acostado en su cama. Adonis a quien Stiles no ha perdonado del todo por sus caricias de conejo en los últimos tiempos.

Derek resopla. —Es un baile escolar. ¿De verdad quieres ir?

—¡Sí! —La voz de Stiles se tambalea un poco. —Porque, ya sabes, los bailes escolares son divertidos.

Derek arquea una ceja en respuesta. —¿Sí? ¿Te gusta ir a despedidas de soltero?

Stiles le lanza una mirada irritada. —Tienes razón, debería preguntarle a Jackson. Apuesto a que es un gran bailarín. Tal vez él vendrá a casa conmigo después, voy a colgar un calcetín en la puerta para que lo sepas. —Derek hace un sonido ahogado y Stiles vuelve a su proyecto de ingeniería sobre el escritorio. —O no.

—Es bastante mala suerte que el baile sea en la misma noche que la luna llena. —Derek admite. —Pero si los Argents ven que vas a ir, sospecharán menos de ti, creo.

El teléfono de Stiles suena. Es un mensaje de Scott, que aún no ha sido informado de todo el asunto del Modo Completo de Conejito. Stiles no cree que pueda siquiera decir las palabras en voz alta. Han pasado un par de horas desde que ocurrió y todavía está tembloroso.

Hice lo que m pediste C/ Derek.

Stiles responde un rápido agradecimiento y se vuelve hacia Derek alegremente. —Entonces, encontramos una forma de que estés en el baile sin que parezca súper sospechoso.

Derek mira con cautela. Parece que lo están amenazando activamente y es bastante divertido. —¿Qué has hecho?

—Estás haciendo de acompañante. —Stiles sonríe y levanta el destornillador para reanudar la inserción de los pernos. El taladro se ha quedado sin batería y la cosa es antigua de todos modos, por lo que se ha visto reducido a usar un destornillador plano en los pernos. Es vergonzoso

Derek se sienta derecho y desarrolla una mirada de furia. Stiles se obliga a no reírse. —¿Soy qué?

—Acompañante. —Stiles se pone un par de tornillos en la boca para sostenerlos, y las palabras salen extrañamente a su alrededor. —Trabajar como voluntario. Previniendo peleas y llanto y comportamiento imprudente. Monitoreo del tazón de ponche. Cosas divertidas, Derek.

—¿Por qué demonios me inscribirías para eso?, —Le grita Derek, con los dedos como si quisiera tirar algo.

—Debido a que no puedes simplemente quedarte en las sombras con un aspecto espeluznante, la gente hará preguntas.

—¡Stiles! —Derek se levanta y acelera para pararse junto a Stiles en el escritorio de la computadora. Su indignación es palpable, pero es demasiado jodidamente gracioso. —¿Qué te pasa?

—Bueno, tengo TDAH, pero, además de eso, en realidad soy un hombre lobo mutado, ¿lo creerías? Sí, lo sé, loco, ¿verdad?

Derek aprieta los puños porque Stiles es malditamente demasiado, pero Stiles sabe que no está realmente enojado. Está molesto, claro, pero es una broma divertida y en términos de a largo plazo es inofensivo. O eso piensa Stiles, hasta que Derek se apodera de su daño y lo usa para arrojarlo, en realidad gira físicamente a Stiles como un Frisbee, por la ventana.

Él aterriza sobre la hierba húmeda y escupe los pernos, volteándose hacia la ventana de su habitación donde Derek lo fulmina con la mirada. —¡Engañando! ¡No se arrojar a la gente por las ventanas!

—Actúas como un idiota, consigues una paliza como un idiota.

Stiles levanta una ceja. —¿De quién es la polla* que estás golpeando?

\----

*en ingles dick se puede traducir por idiota o polla, de ahi ke Derek se sonroje

\-----

Derek se pone rojo como un mortificado y Stiles se ríe. Levanta los tornillos y escala el costado de su casa, atravesando el agujero de la ventana. Derek se retira a la cama, deslumbrante. Stiles vuelve a sentarse y continúa trabajando en su extraño artilugio.

—Sabes, si terminaste de construir lo que necesitamos, probablemente te habría matado. —Derek olfatea. La amenaza es claramente una broma, Derek no lo dice en serio, Stiles incluso puede detectar una nota de ansiedad en el aire, el tipo de preocupación que tiene Derek cuando no está seguro de cómo se recibirá algo.

Stiles resopla, sin apartar la vista del perno que está atornillando. —Me gustaría verte intentarlo.

No necesita darse la vuelta para saber que Derek está mirando hacia él. Está tarareando ligeramente para sí mismo cuando una mano agarra la parte delantera y posterior de su pecho y lo arroja boca abajo sobre la cama.

De repente, sus brazos se retuercen detrás de su espalda, su cara es empujada hacia la almohada, y él es empujado hacia abajo en el colchón y malditamente infierno, si esto no está haciendo cosas en él.

Intenta alejar la excitación y no pensar en sus problemas (él sabe lo que son. Ha hecho muchas pruebas). Podría haber funcionado cuando Derek se sienta encima de él, sentado en sus piernas. Está un poco más lejos de lo que a Stiles le hubiera gustado, pero aún está lo suficientemente cerca y, ¡mierda! No debería estar yendo por este camino.

—¿Ves? Ya estarías muerto. —Derek dice encima de él. —Todo está expuesto. Tu cabeza, tu garganta, tu espalda... —Se detiene, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que Stiles se ha vuelto inusualmente callado y exactamente en qué posición están. Derek levanta una mano de la sujeción y toca ligeramente la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles. —Muerto.

Stiles se gira con una velocidad que incluso Derek no está preparado y lucha contra el agarre de hierro en sus muñecas. No hace mucho; de hecho, todo lo que logra es poder mirar a Derek a los ojos mientras está inmovilizado. No está seguro de si esto es más o menos excitante.

Derek entorna los ojos. —Aún estás muerto.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Felicidades. Mataste a un conejito.

Para su absoluta sorpresa, Derek se inclina más cerca, hasta que sus caras están muy cerca de tocarse. Sus ojos son tan hermosos, verdes y dorados e intoxicantes, su voz un gruñido. —No eres solo un conejito.

Stiles se burla. —Tienes razón. Soy Stiles el mutante cambiaformas conejo.

—¿Qué me hace eso entonces?

—El lobo feroz. —Stiles sonríe descaradamente.

—Si eres Stiles el cambiaformas conejo, ¿no deberías tenerle miedo al Gran Lobo feroz. —Derek se acerca imposiblemente más cerca y Stiles se está mareando al mirar esos ojos. La mirada de Derek se mueve entre el contacto visual y la parte inferior de la cara de Stiles - Mierda, ¿está Derek mirándole la boca? Porque tiene labios gruesos y secos en este momento, y es completamente ilegible, pero ¿Derek realmente está coqueteando con él en este momento? ¿Qué?

—¿Por qué?, —Pregunta Stiles con indiferencia. —Escuché que eres un gran osito de peluche por dentro, todo sentimental.

—No deberías creer todo lo que oyes. ¿No sabes lo que los lobos le hacen a los conejos?

—¿Hacer estofado de conejo? —Stiles sonríe aún más y lanza un guiño. —Y me llamas Kinky Stilinski. Stewing es definitivamente uno nuevo para este conejo.

Derek gime y pone los ojos en blanco. —Hablo en serio, Stiles. Debes ser capaz de defenderte de los hombres lobo.

—Y tienes que prometerme que nunca más comerás estofado de conejo en tu vida. Nunca.

Derek sonríe y se aparta. Es un frío desagradable, la pérdida del calor de Derek, pero todas las cosas buenas deben llegar a su fin. —¿Así es como planeas tratar con el alfa? ¿Coqueteando?

—Depende, ¿es lindo?

Derek comienza a fruncir el ceño de nuevo. —No, Stiles. Hay cosas sobre... sobre los lobos, que no sabes. No puedes, no puedes, intenta cortejar al alfa.

—¡No lo haré! —Stiles agita una mano alegremente y se sienta en la cama. —EW no. La cosa es un verdadero asesino.

—Bueno, me alegra que tengas estándares.

Stiles se acomoda en la silla de su computadora. Él toma un destornillador y lo señala de forma acusadora. —Solo porque no te guste Lydia, no significa que no tenga estándares.

Derek parece completamente arrojado. —¿Quién dijo que no me gusta Lydia?

Stiles simplemente levanta una ceja y vuelve al trabajo.

****

El día siguiente trae consigo el gran partido de lacrosse de la temporada contra una escuela de algún lugar cerca de San Francisco con un nombre que Stiles no puede recordar. Actualmente su cerebro está lleno de flores de acónito, flores de primavera y brillantes ojos rojos. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que realmente ha visto el alfa. Con todos los Argents siendo malvados, es fácil olvidar que el alfa es en realidad el Gran Malo con el que supuestamente deben luchar.

Stiles desearía que fuera más fácil. Ojalá se sintiera menos como una tabla de surf flotando en el océano, viendo dos maremotos acercándose para aplastarlo.

Si fuera una tabla de surf entre dos olas de tsunami, la forma de enfrentarlo sería nadar hacia abajo, sumergirse lo más profundo que pueda y observar la lucha en la superficie desde el lecho marino en calma. Pero las tablas de surf flotan, y Stiles no puede soportar esto y esperar que los Argents y el alfa se maten entre ellos. El alfa parado fuera de su casa era una clara advertencia, y también lo era la flecha que atravesaba su brazo y Kate apareciera en la casa de Derek. El alfa está matando gente y los cazadores dispararían a Stiles en segundos; al menos, Kate lo haría, y eso es suficiente para él, muchas gracias. Lo único que puede hacer es concentrarse y tratar de sobrevivir los próximos días vivir, con suerte con una medida de retribución por la pobre hermana de Derek.

El partido va bien los Argents miran desde las gradas, Chris, Kate y Allison, y Ally señala con orgullo a Scott, su novio y Stiles, su buen amigo. Chris y Kate notan lo bien que Stiles está en el campo y Kate le comenta en voz baja a Allison lo caliente que es Jackson.

Stiles quiere realmente vomitar y parece que Allison se siente de esa manera también. Kate es, como, ¿cuántos años tiene? Ella incluso dice maldita sea. Horripilante. El Sheriff se sienta junto a Lydia, Allison y la madre de Scott y hablan con entusiasmo sobre lo talentosos que son Scott y Stiles. Noah parece estar contento de poder decirle a la gente que está relacionado con el número 24 en el campo, porque por lo general es demasiado embarazoso, y Scott hace un trabajo sólido en la línea defensiva.

Stiles está más centrado en escuchar a Chris y Kate hablar, por lo que juega bien pero no deslumbrantemente bien, no es un idiota. Mantiene la gimnasia en un segundo plano, anota algunos buenos goles, pero nada de lo que un jugador de lacrosse realmente bueno no pudiera lograr, nada mucho más espectacular que Jackson. Derek no está aquí, ni siquiera necesita escanear el campo para eso, puede distinguir a cada persona individual por el olfato y está muy en sintonía con el aroma de Derek ahora. Su habitación huele a los dos y es un poco extraño, Derek también debe darse cuenta, pero Stiles no está dispuesto a dejar sin hogar a sus huéspedes porque no está acostumbrado a compartir una habitación con alguien.

Realmente espera que puedan encontrar una solución a largo plazo para eso. A Stiles le gusta tener a Derek allí, le gusta la sonrisa familiar, le gusta no estar solo en casa todo el tiempo o tener que ir a casa de Scott para no sentarse en una casa vacía. Y le gusta cómo Derek parece estar calentito con él y no dormir debajo de su chaqueta de cuero en un viejo sofá en los restos ennegrecidos de la casa de su infancia. La vida de Derek es trágica y Stiles quiere arreglarlo. Él sabe que no puede, pero es frustrante, esta carcomiéndole. Todo lo que puede hacer es ofrecer a Derek un refugio seguro y lo hace, está haciendo todo lo posible, pero quiere hacer más. Mucho más. Pero Derek no puede dormir en su casa para siempre. En algún momento, Noah los atrapará y habrá preguntas desagradables.

Beacon Hills gana y el equipo da una vuelta de victoria en el campo. Él y Scott están corriendo uno al lado del otro, sus compañeros de equipo le sonríen después de anotar el último gol, cuando de repente lo levantan en el aire y en realidad está surfeando en las manos de su equipo, ¡y hay un cántico de Stilinski! ¡Stilinski! y Noah parece que no puede respirar.

Scott está allí abajo. Está sosteniendo la parte baja de la espalda de Stiles, y él también sonríe y se une al canto, y Stiles está contento, tan contento de que, incluso convirtiéndose en todo lo que él y Scott alguna vez quisieron en el campo del lacrosse, no haya resentimientos, ni celos, él y Scott aún pueden ser solo amigos. Sí, han tenido sus altibajos, pero ¿quién no? Stiles y Scott han peleado por las cosas más estúpidas, pero se tienen mutuamente la espalda.

Se las arregla para liberarse a tientas de todo (duda que sea deliberado, pero definitivamente alguien le tocó el culo) y regresa a los vestuarios con Scott. Están de muy buen humor y hablan con entusiasmo sobre el juego. Lydia sugiere un viaje de celebración a la pizzería y todos ríen y están de acuerdo.

Todos excepto Stiles. Todo lo que puede pensar es en su padre, que salió temprano del trabajo para verlo jugar, y en Derek, que probablemente ya esté en su habitación, preguntándose dónde estará Stiles. La culpa se tuerce en su estómago; no puede dejar a Derek solo en su habitación esperándolo, y ciertamente no puede invitarlo a cenar con los demás, y no puede irse a casa con Derek y no comer con su padre, y luego Derek se sentará en el piso de arriba escuchándolos comer y reír y dios, todo se siente culpable y la vida es complicada.

Se disculpa con sus amigos y da la excusa de que su padre salió temprano del trabajo y quiere pasar tiempo con él. Asienten con la cabeza comprensivamente, excepto Jackson, que ofrece un patético intento de sonreír, pero lo que sea, y Stiles se acerca al sheriff.

—¡Oye, niño! —Noah lo mira, aplaude. —¿Vas con tus amigos?

—Estaba pensando que podríamos cenar juntos. —Stiles prueba su mejor sonrisa radiante. —Sé que has estado ocupado últimamente, ¿podríamos hacer algo agradable?

La cara de Noah cae. —Lo siento, Stiles, pero entre tú y yo, tenemos otra pista sobre el caso de asesinato hoy. Me tomé suficiente tiempo libre para ver tu partido, pero tengo que regresar.

—Oh. —Esto debería resolver todos los problemas de Stiles, pero en realidad no lo hace

Noah sonríe. —¡Sal con tus amigos! Creo que este caso se está completando. Podemos celebrar entonces. De acuerdo, hijo?

Stiles asiente, sonríe poco convincentemente. Noah lo ve dirigirse a sus amigos y compartir las noticias, y luego lo despide mientras dos de ellos se amontonan en su automóvil.

Lydia no quería ir con Jackson y tampoco quería ser la tercera rueda con Scott y Allison, así que se sienta en el Jeep y espera con solemnidad a que llegue Stiles. Se arrastra dentro de su automóvil y se pregunta cómo va a escabullirse de la Pizzería de Sergio.

—¡Llama a tu chico! —Lydia lo golpea en el muslo mientras conduce por el estacionamiento. —¡Invitalo a salir con nosotros!

Mierda. —Lydia, él no es realmente el tipo, él no quiere...

Es demasiado tarde. Ella ya sacó su teléfono de la bolsa y está llamando a Derek. Cuando suena el teléfono, ella le guiña un ojo. Stiles golpea sus manos en el volante con leve frustración. —¿Hola? ¿Eres Derek?

Stiles oye la respuesta confusa de Derek. ¿Es este el teléfono de Stiles?

—¡Sí! Y yo soy Lydia. Escucha, Stiles hizo un trabajo increíble en el partido y saldremos a Sergio's Pizzeria en Main Street para celebrar. Tienes que venir. Insisto.

Derek intenta esquivar, sin éxito. Stiles intenta ayudar, pero Lydia solo levanta un dedo.

—No, no, no te preocupes, solo seremos nosotros y ¡deberíamos conocerte por completo! Por supuesto, debes conocer a los amigos de Stiles. Hemos escuchado mucho sobre ti, tenemos curiosidad.

—Lydia, —Stiles sisea, —No es cierto.

Ella se ríe y termina la llamada. —Él está viniendo.

—Te odio. —Stiles gime, resistiendo el impulso de golpearse la cabeza contra el volante. —Y él no es mi chico.

—Nunca lo será, con esa actitud. —Ella se cuadra. Esta chica es ridícula. Ella va a gobernar el mundo algún día. —Entonces, ¿hasta dónde se han llegado?

—¡No lo hemos hecho!

—Estoy bromeando. ¡Estoy bromeando! Toma la siguiente a la izquierda.

****

Fiel a la palabra de Lydia, Derek aparece. Acaban de instalarse en un reservado: Scott y Allison en el interior, luego Lydia y Jackson junto a Stiles, cuando aparece una figura oculta con una chaqueta de cuero en la puerta y Lydia lo llama. Se ve más que un poco cauteloso y ligeramente fuera de lugar.

—Siéntate, siéntate. —Lydia mueve una mano hacia el lugar vacío al lado de Stiles en la cabina. Stiles se acerca más a Scott para hacer espacio. —¡Hey, Derek! Soy Lydia, hablamos por teléfono.

Derek asiente, tenso. Scott hace una media ola extraña, Allison se presenta cortésmente, y Jackson parece, como siempre, como si estuviera reprimiendo una montaña de ira. Probablemente esté recordando la vez que Derek lo empujó contra un casillero con una sola mano por hablar mal.

Y, por supuesto, Jackson va allí. —¿Entonces vosotros dos sois algo? —Señala con dos dedos a Derek y Stiles y levanta una ceja. —Porque estoy recibiendo señales mixtas aquí.

Lydia le da un fuerte codazo y Stiles decide contestar. —No, solo somos amigos.

Jackson parece decidido a cualquier forma de tortura que pueda obtener y aborda su próximo ataque a Derek. —¿Entonces también te gustan los tipos? Porque me siento un poco excedido en número aquí, heh.

Derek mira hacia atrás, y Jackson parece recordar su último encuentro de manera más vívida. Él vuelve a su asiento y se calla.

—Por lo general, solo pedimos, como, cuatro pizzas, —Stiles murmura en voz baja a Derek. —¿Eso funciona para ti?

Derek asiente y le da el menú. —Voy a tomar un agua. ¿Qué deseas?

—Batido de chocolate, —responde Stiles de inmediato. —Oye, Scott, ¿qué pizzas estamos pidiendo?

Allison hace el pedido, que implica una opción adicional de pepperoni y una vegetariana (gracias, Scott, piensa Stiles). Ella sonríe vacilante y se dirige a Derek. —¿Creo que nuestros padres se conocen?

Ay. Eso tiene que doler. Los ojos de la mesa giran hacia Derek. —Lo dudo. —Él dice, y no hay indicios de que esté resentido allí, no si conoce a Derek. Él solo está protegido como siempre lo está con extraños, pero no siempre se ve así en la superficie. —Mi familia murió hace seis años en un incendio.

Los ojos de Allison se abren. —Oh, lo siento mucho. —No lo sabía. Derek asiente y lo agita. Él claramente quiere avanzar y Allison toma la indirecta. —Es solo que creo que mis padres te conocen, mencionaron tu nombre. Mi tía Kate solía vivir aquí, ¿quizás la conociste?

Stiles puede escuchar cómo el corazón de Derek se acelera y puede oler la embriagadora mezcla de sentimientos que salen de él, pero con solo mirarlo, no lo sabrías. Él no responde por un minuto y sus rápidos latidos del corazón y la ansiedad lo sacude en oleadas. Es una reacción instintiva cuando Stiles agarra su mano debajo de la mesa, pero por lo que puede escuchar, funciona. Derek se calma y se relaja.

—Creo que la conocí una vez, cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria. —Derek sonríe, pero es más una mueca. —Tal vez ella conocía a mi tío.

—Sí, eso fue un fuego horrible. Trágico, —especula Jackson insensiblemente,— oí que no eras el único que se salvo, sin embargo. Sé que mataron a tus padres, pero ¿no tienes un tío en un hospicio?

—Sí, ha estado en coma desde entonces. —Derek dice rotundamente. —Y mi hermana murió recientemente, también. Tal vez lo hayas leído en los periódicos

Lydia hace una mueca discretamente. —Bueno, esta conversación se fue a la oscuridad. Jackson, ¿qué te pasa? Oh, Stiles, es tu batido.

La camarera llega con sus bebidas. Es agua para Derek y Allison, Scott tiene una cerveza de raíz, coca cola para Jackson, y Lydia agita su té helado con un aire de sofisticación. El juego de vasos frente a Stiles tiene un pie de altura y está repleto de lo que huele a helado licuado. Hay trozos de brownie en la parte superior, sentado delicadamente en una gruesa capa de crema batida, y trozos de pastel de chocolate esparcidos por toda la bebida. Es el favorito de Stiles. Se dijo a sí mismo que solo lo consigue alrededor de la luna llena, porque se siente como una compensación por las picazones y los impulsos que ya comienzan a hacerse notar.

Jackson se queda boquiabierto. —¿Vas a comer eso?

—No, —Stiles quita un trozo de brownie y un trozo de crema y lo devora con su dedo. —Voy a beberlo.

Jackson niega con incredulidad y Derek observa con una expresión extraña mientras Stiles toma la pajita y comienza a sorber.

—Entonces, —dice Scott, con su característica sonrisa incómoda, —Lydia, ¿ya has hecho ese proyecto para la clase de español?

Es algo tonto decirlo porque no comparten una clase de español con Lydia, terminó el español el año pasado y pasó al alemán, pero es una conversación, y funciona. Allison se involucra en la conversación a pesar de no tener tampoco español (ella hizo francés en su escuela anterior, así que la dejaron continuar), Stiles admite que no hizo nada y Jackson solo lo mira con los ojos entornados.

Stiles desenreda los dedos de él y Derek después de lo que parece una eternidad. Empuja suavemente a Derek, lo suficiente para llamar su atención, y cuando habla, es demasiado bajo para que nadie más lo escuche. —¿Estás bien?

Derek asiente rápidamente y aprieta la boca en un intento de sonreír antes de girarse para devolverle la mirada adulta que ambos obtienen de Jackson. Levanta las cejas en silencio y parece hacer el truco. Jackson se rasca el cuello nerviosamente y mira hacia otro lado.

La pizza llega poco después. Stiles entra en un acalorado debate con Jackson sobre si la piña debería permitirse en la pizza (cree que debería, porque sabe bien, pero Jackson dice que preferiría comer anchoas en lugar de pizza con piña, y están de acuerdo en que las anchoas son repugnantes), lo cual establece Allison señalando que si no te gusta la piña, se evita tan fácilmente como las anchoas y Jackson está llorando. El pepperoni extra desaparece como un rayo (Stiles no está seguro si Scott o Derek tienen la culpa), pero resulta que el vegetariano también está desapareciendo. Tanto que después de dos rebanadas, Stiles se encuentra mirando un plato de pizza vacío.

Derek lo nota muy rápido, también. Pone su pedazo de la pizza de carne y golpea su rodilla contra la de Stiles. —¿Quieres que ordene otra?

—No, no. —Stiles lo aleja. —Está bien.

—Puedo pagarlo. —Insiste Derek. Está a punto de avisar a la camarera cuando Stiles agarra un trozo de la hawaiana. Es bastante fácil quitarle el jamón.

—No te preocupes por eso. En serio, está bien.

Derek parece no estar convencido pero lo deja ir. Jackson, por supuesto, tiene que ser entrometido al respecto. ¿Por qué una tierra pensó Stiles que sentarse frente a este tipo era una buena idea? ¿Por qué? Ha sido el destinatario desafortunado de la mayoría de los intentos de conversación de Jackson y no es muy divertido. —¿Eres vegetariano, Stilinski?

—Uh, realmente no como jamón procesado. —Es una excusa decente, y sinceramente, Stiles ha leído la parte de atrás de estas latas de jamón. La mayoría de las personas sensatas evitarían esas cosas si supieran qué significaba la mitad de esos nombres químicos.

—Entonces, ¿qué tipo de carne comes?

Stiles no puede evitar sentir que esa pregunta fue un poco puntiaguda, especialmente con la forma en que los ojos de Jackson parpadean sobre la perpetua sombra de barba de Derek (Stiles también lo ha pensado una o dos veces, pero le gusta pensar que es menos obvio la mirada fija) y el petulante se inclinó sobre la cara de Jackson mientras sorbía su bebida. Scott claramente se siente de esa manera, también, Stiles puede oler la irritación y la ira de él, pero Stiles se niega a tomarlo demasiado en serio. Tomar a Jackson en serio es darle credibilidad, y las amenazas nunca han llevado a Stiles a ningún lado.

—Bueno, —dice en tono de conversación, y todos los ojos se dirigen a él, incluidos los furiosos de Derek, —Estoy tratando de ayudar a mi padre a trabajar su presión arterial por lo que no comamos mucha carne roja en casa. Está bien, sin embargo, me gusta el pollo. Coq au vin. —Añade, disfrutando del efecto. Scott balbucea, Lydia desarrolla una pequeña sonrisa, y Derek convierte una extraña pronunciación en tos. Jackson se pone blanco como si fuera un demasiada información, porque sí, Stiles simplemente dijo la palabra ‘polla (cock)’ y que le gustaba comerlo. No es que lo haya intentado alguna vez, pero Stiles sabe lo que le gusta. —Es francés, ¿sabes? Pollo en salsa de vino tinto.

Jackson se mantiene inusualmente callado por el resto de la noche.

Cuando Stiles les permite a él y Derek entrar a la casa (después de informar a Lydia que iba a dejar a Derek en casa, porque parecía demasiado sospechosa cuando vio a Derek trepando al asiento del pasajero), lo primero que hizo fue sacarse el cinturón y disculparse.

—Lo siento tanto, lo siento, mi papá me estaba viendo partir y luego Lydia no me dejó opción y luego agarró mi teléfono y Lydia es una fuerza de la naturaleza, amigo, como si ella realmente me matara, yo… lo siento, no quise...

Para su completo asombro, Derek se ríe. —Está bien, Stiles. Fue una buena pizza.

—Lo siento mucho por Jackson.

La expresión de Derek se endurece, pero aún hay luz en sus ojos. —Algún día, ese niño recibirá un puñetazo en la cara, y se lo merecerá.

—Se pasó de la raya. —Stiles hace una mueca. —Él siempre está fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera sé por qué se junta con nosotros. Le gusta Allison, supongo.

Derek arquea una ceja en el camino a la habitación de Stiles. —Él también se pasó de la raya contigo.

—Sí, pero no me importa.

—¿Y yo lo hago?

Stiles se da la vuelta para mirar a Derek a los ojos y sacude la cabeza un poco. —Creo que es difícil no importarme cuando habla del fuego de esa manera.

Derek no se da vuelta, no se estremece, no evita su mirada. En cambio, sus cejas se aplanan brevemente. —¿Cómo qué?

—Como si no importara.

Derek es ilegible, en su mayoría. Stiles puede detectar un poco de cautela, pero eso es todo. —No es así.

Stiles frunce el ceño. —Claro que lo hace. Fue un accidente horrible y no deberías tener que escuchar a la gente hablar de eso de esa manera. Todavía estás afligido, y Laura muriendo recientemente no ayuda.

Ahora Derek parece completamente desconcertado. La mayor parte de su expresión se hace a través de sus cejas, pero como regla general, Stiles puede leer al tipo como un libro abierto. —¿Qué te hace pensar que todavía estoy de duelo?

—No dejas de llorar por algo así, —dice Stiles en voz baja, pensando en su madre. Sus cálidos ojos marrones, su risa fácil. Mischief. Stiles se pregunta a veces si le dolería más si su madre hubiera muerto a manos de otra persona en lugar de causas naturales. ¿Sería más doloroso si ella hubiera sido víctima de un apuñalamiento? ¿Un tiroteo? Un conductor ebrio? Probablemente no. Él estaría más enojado, pero al final, ella todavía estaría muerta, y todo lo que puede hacer es extrañarla. Perderla ya era bastante malo. Stiles ni siquiera puede imaginar lo que debe haber sido para Derek, lo que todavía debe ser para él.

El infierno en la tierra.

Derek se traga un nudo en la garganta. —No te preocupes por eso. Jackson también te molesta.

—Si Jackson es lo suficientemente tonto como para mencionar a mi madre, entonces es el Sheriff Stilinski y no a mí por lo que debería estar preocupado. —Stiles resopla una risa breve y seca. —Jackson es adoptado. Él es raro acerca de los padres.

—Es raro que te gusten los tipos. —Derek le da un ojo. —Sabes que eso no está bien, ¿verdad? No tienes que hacer bromas de pollo. Por esa mierda, puedes golpearlo.

Stiles sonríe y se sienta en su cama bostezando. —¿Qué? ¿No te gustó mi broma de pollo?

—Solo digo que no tienes que decirle a todo el restaurante que te gusta comer, coq au vin, si no quieres. Puedes sacarlo y patearle el trasero. O yo puedo.

Stiles se pone alegre. —¿Te gusta coq au vin?

Derek no responde la pregunta subyacente, que es, por supuesto, si le gustan los hombres (o si está en Stiles, porque Stiles sabe que no tiene ninguna posibilidad pero lleva esta antorcha hasta que muera), pero levanta una ceja. —¿Alguna vez comiste coq au vin?

—¡Sí!

—No lo hiciste.

—De acuerdo, cierto, no comí coq au vin, pero funcionó para los fines que necesitaba, está bien.

Derek niega con la cabeza. —¿Por qué está tan obsesionado? Es como si amara hacerte sentir incómodo. Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

—Bueno, como Lydia lo abandonó y Ally le dijo que retrocediera, probablemente no lo haga.

—¿No te molesta? —Stiles tiene la sensación de que Derek lo está radiografiando, lo está mirando atentamente.

—¿Por qué me molestaría? No es que Jackson sea alguien que importa.

Derek arquea una ceja de nuevo. —Parece que tienes una lista.

—Por supuesto que tengo una lista. Cualquiera que no esté en la lista, su opinión no importa. La vida es demasiado corta como para preocuparse de lo que los otros piensan de ti.

Una pequeña sonrisa juega en la cara de Derek. —Eres valiente.

Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Nah. Para ser valiente debes tener miedo primero, y no tengo miedo. Simplemente no me importa. Es muy simple, pero me fastidia Jackson.

Derek parece detenerse y tomar aliento, como si se estuviera preparando para algo. —Creo que es admirable de tu parte. Para ser tan abiertamente... tú mismo. Estás dando un gran ejemplo y es bueno para tu eh, animal interno.

—¿Estabas a punto de decir conejito? Lp ibas a hacer.

—No, —Derek miente poco convincente, —Pero en serio. Los lobos no piensan así, no podemos. Solo los alfas pueden hacer eso, simplemente no les importa. Betas tiene que hacer lo que dice el alfa, pero no eres parte de una dinámica de manada así.

—O simplemente es mi personalidad, —señala Stiles, —no me importa una mierda desde que tenía, como, doce.

—Tu personalidad se manifiesta en tu forma, —Derek levanta la rodilla y apoya la barbilla sobre ella. Es ridículamente adorable y extrañamente íntimo. Están sentados en lados opuestos de la habitación, pero Stiles siente que está viendo a Derek de una manera que nadie lo hace. —Esto es bueno, te hará fuerte. El alfa no puede manipularte, por lo que tendrá que luchar.

—Amigo, —Stiles se gira hacia Derek con sus enormes ojos, —¿Y si Jackson es el alfa?

Derek le da la mirada de “me estás jodiendo” y Stiles retrocede levemente. —Jackson no es el alfa. Él no te estaría provocando así si lo fuera, en realidad te hubiera matado.

—Es bueno saberlo.

Esta noche es el turno de Stiles para dormir en la cama. Al menos, Derek ya no se queda en la silla con los zapatos y la chaqueta puestos, como lo hizo la primera vez, hasta que Stiles le obliga a quitarse la mayor parte de su ropa (no por razones egoístas) y trae un montón de mantas y cosas para dormir. Derek se acurruca en el silla bastante cómodamente, pero Stiles se siente mal porque su invitado tenga el lugar de dormir inferior.

Se levanta y se acerca para cerrar la ventana. Eso evita que la brisa fría entre, pero dejar la ventana abierta por la noche es un hábito que recogió de un hombre lobo con camisa de cuero que intenta entrar por la ventana en vez de usar las escaleras como una persona normal. Derek lo mira atontado. —¿Qué está mal?

—Nada, —murmura Stiles, —¿Estás bien? ¿No tienes demasiado frío?

—No, —responde Derek, obediente incluso cuando está cansado, pero Stiles puede ver el conjunto de sus músculos y sus brazos envueltos alrededor de sí mismo para preservar el calor del cuerpo.

—Deja de mentir y entra a la cama. Hace demasiado frío para dormir en la silla.

—No tengo frío.

Stiles ni siquiera dignifica la negación. —Literalmente puedo sentir tu temperatura corporal ligeramente baja desde un metro de distancia y escucho tus latidos. Solo ven a la cama —.

—Si duermo en la cama, tendrás frío en la silla, —protesta Derek. —Está bien, Stiles. Los hombres lobo corren más calientes.

—Entonces te enfrías más fácilmente. Métete en la maldita cama.

—No,— Derek niega con la cabeza obstinadamente, —No estás congelando tu trasero en mi cuenta. Siempre puedo volver a ponerme la ropa.

Stiles pellizca el puente de su sabe. —Dormir con jeans y una chaqueta no es propicio para dormir bien por la noche, y Dios sabe que lo necesitas.

—Ambos lo necesitamos.

—Bien. De acuerdo. Los dos dormiremos en la cama. ¿Eres feliz ahora?

Derek entorna los ojos. —No. Si tengo frío los dos tendremos frío, ¿qué sentido tiene eso?

—Eres increíble. Métete en la cama antes de tirarme fuera y dormir en el césped.

A regañadientes, Derek se sube a la cama. Se acuesta remilgadamente por un lado, manteniendo una distancia muy clara y apropiada, pero obviamente agradecido de rodar las gruesas mantas sobre él.

Stiles coloca una manta encima de las sábanas, porque Derek siempre puede quitársela y se acuesta a su lado. Es extrañamente agradable y Stiles tiene que recordarse a sí mismo que no habrá abrazos porque esto están compartiendo cama, pero puede sentir el calor que Derek está exudando y es reconfortante, acogedor, incluso.

Ni siquiera está seguro de cuándo se queda dormido y se despierta lentamente. Se siente cálido y extrañamente pesado, pero es agradable, como si estuviera bañado por la luz del sol.

Se olvidó de cerrar las persianas anoche, así que literalmente está siendo bañado por la luz del sol, pero eso no es lo que lo hace sentir así. Tener a alguien más en su cama es inexplicablemente tranquilizador. Cuando Derek está en la misma habitación mientras duerme, se siente un billón de veces más seguro, pero cuando Derek está en la silla, Stiles inevitablemente termina sintiéndose culpable y reflexiona sobre cómo la triste historia de vida de Derek los trajo aquí, y cuando Stiles está en la silla él no duerme muy bien Esto, sin embargo, es una mierda. Derek está justo al lado de él, con el brazo echado sobre los hombros y parece que nada podría salir mal. La mañana perfecta, todo aquí para él.

Sin embargo, necesita orinar, por lo que se escabulle como un ninja como puede, tratando de evitar despertar a su huésped. Cuando él regresa, Derek está mirando la almohada vacía de Stiles con ojos turbios, y hay una nota de dolor en el aire, como si no pudiera entender dónde se había ido Stiles. Cuando Stiles entra a la habitación, el olor se disipa y Derek le sonríe, lento y amplio, parpadeando para alejarse de sus ojos.

—Buenos días, —dice Derek con facilidad, envolviendo una mano en la parte posterior del cuello de Stiles mientras se hunde en la cama. —¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí. —Stiles asiente, inquieto.

Derek asiente a cambio y lo trae hacia abajo para un beso soñoliento.

Si las alarmas no sonaban antes, definitivamente lo están haciendo ahora. No es porque Stiles no quiera besar a Derek, todos y su tía Moira saben que Stiles quiere besar a Derek, o eso siente, pero esto no está bien. Él y Derek - no son así.

No es ninguna de estas cosas lo que le da razón a Stiles para hacer una pausa. Es el beso mismo. Es simplemente... insípido. Él no puede sentir nada, realmente no. Está besando a Derek, pero no sabe cómo saben los labios de Derek, cómo se siente su barba ni qué hace la lengua de Derek. Él genuinamente no tiene idea.

Derek no es la primera persona que Stiles ha besado. Él ha estado en una fiesta o dos, y había algo con el primo de Greenberg, Aksel hace un tiempo, pero esto es nuevo para él. No sabe cómo son los besos fuera de un robo de labios forzado y arrebatado durante la vuelta de la botella, o esos malditos siete minutos en el cielo, que en su mayor parte fue solo una respiración incómoda y Stiles tratando de ignorar el acento alemán de Aksel. Claro, algunos besos fueron mejores que otros, pero todo este feliz domingo por la mañana doméstico es completamente extraño para él. Tal vez es por eso que no puede sentir nada, a pesar de que su imaginación estaba más que feliz de preguntarse cómo rasgaría la barba de Derek contra su rostro cada cinco minutos del día.

—Esto no es real. —Stiles empuja a Derek con cuidado, y el olor agrio del dolor llena el aire una vez más. —Tu y yo, no es así.

—¿Qué? —Derek se ve realmente herido, y algo se tuerce dentro de Stiles. —Estamos... ¿no quieres esto?

—No, Dios, lo quiero, pero no... Derek, esto no es real, no eres real, nada de esto es real.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Después de nosotros, después de la última noche?

—¡No hubo anoche! Tú y yo, nada sucedió, y nunca sucederá, porque así no es como va esto.

—¿No quieres volver a besarme?

Es tentador, porque Stiles quiere besar a Derek nuevamente. Él quiere ver si el entumecimiento desaparecería si se limitara un poco más. Él quiere sentirlo todo, pero no, no así.

Stiles es interrumpido por las tablas del suelo crujiendo en el pasillo. Stiles acaba de abrir la puerta, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Derek, cuando una enorme y descomunal forma negra entra en la habitación.

Arrastra a Stiles hacia un lado con una pata pesada, enviándolo contra la pared. Para cuando Stiles se levanta del suelo, el alfa está al lado de Derek, con los dientes al descubierto. Derek está congelado de miedo, de vuelta a la pared con las cobijas extendidas hacia él, y Stiles no puede ayudar más que la biblioteca cuando el alfa sonríe lentamente, mira a Stiles directamente a los ojos y le arranca la garganta a Derek.

Stiles se sienta derecho en la cama, jadeando por aire y sudando. Solo toma un segundo antes de que Derek - el Derek real, no el Derek del sueño- esté despierto a su lado, preguntando frenéticamente qué pasa.

—El Derek del sueño, —Stiles logra respirar con dificultad, —El Derek del sueño. El alfa. Aquí.

—Tuviste un mal sueño, —Derek frota círculos calmantes en la espalda de Stiles, pero está tan húmedo que la mano de Derek se pega a él en todo momento, incluso a través de la camiseta. —Está bien, Stiles, se acabó.

—Se sentía real, —Stiles gimió, chocando contra Derek sin siquiera darse cuenta. Derek lo sostiene, traza patrones en su hombro, hace ruidos suaves. —Parecía real. Fue exactamente como real.

—Pero no fue así, —Derek le recuerda suavemente, —No es real. ¿Qué pasó?

Stiles no se atreve a decirle a Derek que se despertó en un lecho de paz y algo que se parecía sospechosamente al amor. Él no puede. Es demasiado embarazoso. —Moriste. Él te mató.

Derek se queda extrañamente callado durante unos minutos, pero no deja de hacer los círculos, y lentamente está ayudando a derribar a Stiles. Muy lentamente. Entierra su nariz en el cabello de Stiles mientras piensa. —No estoy muerto. Estoy aquí, contigo. Puedes sentir el latido de mi corazón, Stiles, enfocarte en él. Enfócate en el ritmo.

Stiles se acerca al ritmo constante del pulso de Derek y se aferra a él como una balsa salvavidas en un mar tempestuoso. Derek lo empuja contra su pecho y continúa derramando calma. Derek debe saber que Stiles puede sentirlo, olerlo, que también le afecta.

—¿Sabes cómo saber si estás despierto o soñando?

Stiles sacude la cabeza e intenta dejar que las lágrimas que escapan lo hagan en silencio.

—Cuenta los dedos. Tienes dedos extra en los sueños. Entonces, Stiles, cuenta conmigo. Mira —Derek levanta sus manos frente a la cara de Stiles, todavía acunándolo desde atrás, y cuentan lentamente. Cuando llegan a diez, Stiles exhala de alivio.

—¿No estoy soñando?

—Ahora no, —le promete Derek, y Stiles le cree. Él gira a Stiles para mirarlo y se seca las lágrimas con el borde del edredón de Stiles. —No. Diez dedos, estás despierto. ¿Quieres volver a dormir?

Todavía está oscuro fuera y Stiles se siente agotado, así que asiente aturdido. Cuando vuelve a acostarse, no puede amortiguar por completo los sollozos, al menos no de un hombre lobo.

Derek se da vuelta para mirar la parte de atrás de su cabeza inmediatamente. —¿Qué pasa?

—Te mató, —Stiles olfatea, deslizando las reveladoras lágrimas. —Solo... te arranco la garganta. Tan fácilmente. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer, estaba allí, pero nada...

Stiles está completamente cortado por un brazo grande y cálido que serpentea para sostenerse alrededor de su cintura. La nariz de Derek se mueve hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza y sus rodillas se doblan en el mismo ángulo que las de Stiles. Stiles tarda un minuto en darse cuenta de que están abrazados en cucharita, pero para entonces ya ha sujetado su mano con fuerza sobre su estómago.

—Estoy aquí, —Derek ofrece alrededor de un bostezo. —No estoy muerto. Aquí. ¿Bueno?

Stiles asiente y de alguna manera se las arregla para volver a dormirse.

****

—No estamos hablando de eso. —Stiles sisea a Scott en clase de matemática.

—Amigo, estamos al cien por cien hablando de eso, —responde Scott, —Literalmente, no hay manera de que no estemos hablando de que el chico caliente que te gusta.

—¡Mantenlo bajo! —Stiles agita una mano frenética ante el tono demasiado fuerte de Scott.

—¿Qué chico caliente? —Danny susurra detrás de ellos. Stiles casi tiene un ataque al corazón.

—¡No hay ningún chico caliente!, —Responde Stiles, a lo que Danny levanta una ceja. —Está bien, sí, lo hay, pero no de la forma en que piensas.

—¿Es un tipo caliente lo que sé? Conozco a la mayoría de ello.

—No va a clubes gay. —Scott informa a Danny.

Danny hace la cara 'bastante buena'. —Entonces probablemente no lo conozco. ¿Pero él es un mimoso? Eso es bueno. Considerado, ¿sabes? Si vas a ser el de abajo, lo menos que puede hacer el hombre es abrazarse después.

—¡No lo hice! —Stiles toma más notas de geometría furiosamente.

—¿No lo hiciste? —Danny se ve genuinamente interesado. —Huh. Parece un tipo genial.

—Él no es-— Stiles hace un gesto que ni siquiera está seguro de lo que es. —No somos una cosa. Y no tuvimos relaciones sexuales.

—Pero... ¿os abrazasteis?

—Tuve una pesadilla, está bien, sucede.

—¿Y él te abrazó?

—... Sí, lo hizo, supongo, pero fue solo...

Danny resopla. —Guárdalo, Stilinski.

Stiles le lanza a Scott una mirada enojada. Scott solo le devuelve la sonrisa. —¡Escucha a Danny! El tiene razón.

—¿Cuándo se detendrá la gente?. —Stiles se recuerda a sí mismo que no debe presionar demasiado el lápiz. Ya se ha roto cuatro debido a todo el asunto de los conejitos sobrenaturales. —¿Cuándo terminará? ¿Lo de Derek y yo? Sabes que no es real, ¿verdad?

—Allison y yo no nos abrazamos toda la noche hasta después de la primera vez que...

—¡Soñé que estaba muerto! —Stiles agita una mano para lograr un efecto dramático, sin querer escuchar más de esa frase. —Me estaba tranquilizando.

—Señor. Stilinski, —la maestra de matemáticas interrumpe, groseramente, en la opinión de Stiles. —¿Hay alguna razón por la que agitas tu mano como un abanico en mi clase?

Stiles improvisa. —Sí, hace bastante calor aquí.

La maestra lo mira sin impresionar y vuelve a su trabajo. Scott se inclina casi inmediatamente después.

—Pero en serio, ¿está todo listo? ¿Terminaste la... la cosa?

Stiles suspira. —Sí, terminé la cosa. Se mantiene junto con cinta adhesiva, pero funciona. Supongo. No lo he probado, solo hay tantas veces que puedes usarlo.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? ¿Esta noche? —Scott mira el aula para demostrar su punto. —Quiero ayudarte, Stiles.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es cubrirme el trasero con los Argents, Victoria está de carabina. —Stiles pone los ojos en blanco, —lo digo en serio. No pueden notarme escabulléndose en momentos convenientes. Si salgo, tienes que cubrirme a mí, y también a Allison.

Scott hace una mueca. —¿Quieres que le mienta a Allison?

—No, yo no. Pero estoy seguro de que no quiero decirle la verdad tampoco.

Scott admite que Stiles tiene un punto.

****

La escuela pasa volando y Stiles se encuentra inspeccionando su traje frente al espejo.

Él solo posee uno y eso está totalmente bien. Él solo necesita uno. Puede esconder su artilugio de madera en el bolsillo sin llamar la atención y puede que vaya sin pareja, pero todavía se ve bien.

Derek se balancea casi silenciosamente por la ventana y levanta una ceja. —¿Quién eres tú para impresionar?

—¿Impresionar? —Stiles no se da vuelta. —Es un baile.

—Hay gel en tu cabello.

—Sí, creció más rápido desde que me convertí en un conejo gigante.

—Te ves menos como un erizo.

—Considero que es un cumplido.

Derek rueda sus ojos. Lleva su combinación de jeans, un cuello en V rojo oscuro que le queda muy bien, y la chaqueta de cuero. Convenientemente, la camisa no mostrará salpicaduras de sangre, lo que Stiles no puede evitar pensar que Derek lo eligió deliberadamente. —¿Estás bien? ¿Con la luna llena?

—Estoy nervioso, —admite Stiles. —Nervioso. Quiero saltar de mi propia piel e ir corriendo por el bosque, pero en cambio voy a tomar ponche sin alcohol y ver a Scott hacer ojos de corazón en Allison.

—Oh. ¿Con quién está Lydia?

—Alguien del equipo de baloncesto. —Un pensamiento se le ocurre a Stiles. —¿Tienes algo así para Lydia?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudiste... cómo piensas eso?

—Siempre preguntas por ella, —Stiles se encoge de hombros mientras le da forma a su cabello no erizado. —Quiero decir, a veces es como si la odiaras, pero siempre quieres saber sobre ella.

—Ella solo emite un ambiente extraño, es todo.

—Ella es Lydia.

Por segunda vez en pocos minutos, Derek pone los ojos en blanco. —Lo que sea. Tu padre está subiendo las escaleras. Te veré en la escuela.

Stiles se libera de la charla de Noah y se acerca al baile. Puede ver a Victoria de pie en una esquina y Derek tan lejos como sea posible al otro lado de la habitación, y sí, Stiles probablemente no habría contratado a Derek para esto si hubieran sabido en ese momento que él estaría dentro de la habitación, tan cerca de los Argents, porque Derek tiene una aversión muy clara, pero ahora es demasiado tarde y es la única forma en que Derek puede entrar. Un joven de veintidós años que merodea en un baile de la escuela secundaria parece espeluznante como el infierno, especialmente si el joven de veintidós años en cuestión tiene una barba perpetua a las cinco en punto y la tendencia a mirar a los extraños.

De alguna manera, a través de la multitud, Jackson lo encuentra y se compromete a solidarizarse con él. —Yendo por el ciervo, ¿eh?

Stiles se encoge de hombros a modo de respuesta.

—Derek está cerca del ponche, ¿lo has visto?

—Sí, él está haciendo de acompañante.

Jackson sonríe. —Ah, ¿es eso lo que es? ¿No puedes bailar con él entonces él viene a echar una mano? ¿Papa Stilinski no aprueba esta relación? No puedo pensar por qué.

—Lo creas o no, no hay relación. —Hay una nota de amargura en la voz de Stiles.

Jackson resopla. —¿Has visto la forma en que te mira? Es como que solías mirar a Lydia.

—¿O como solías mirar a Allison? —Jackson palidece, y Stiles sabe que está en el camino correcto. —Sí, lo vi. Te estabas poniendo realmente cómodo con ella a espaldas de Scott, pero ella no lo hará, porque no es así.

—Oh, por favor, —Jackson se da vuelta, despectivamente, pero Stiles puede escuchar el corazón acelerado y oler su incomodidad. —Tú y yo sabemos que soy mejor novio que McCal.

—Allison claramente no lo hace, —se burla Stiles, pero Jackson se lo merece, —Tal vez no se dio cuenta de que lo que realmente estabas haciendo era buscar información. Su historia familiar, ¿eh, Jackson? ¿Encontraste algo interesante?

Jackson vacila, pero eso no le impide escupir las palabras. —Hay algo raro pasando contigo, y con Derek. Te dije que no dejaría de intentar descubrir qué pasa, y no lo haré.

Stiles pone una mano en el hombro de Jackson de una manera amistosa. Lo aprieta de una manera que no es muy amigable, pero para el extraño, parece que Stiles y su mejor hermano se ríen. —Hazte un favor, amigo, solo déjalo.

—No. —Jackson se tensa bajo la mano, pero no cede. —Le diré a los Argents lo que eres. Son los cazadores, Allison me dijo, tienen una historia familiar con asesinatos, y esas cosas. Entonces no les gustarán.

—Hay un tipo realmente malo, Jackson. —Stiles quita la mano. Él acaba de terminar con este idiota. —Alguien está matando gente, y no soy yo, y no es Derek. Si quieres que eso continúe, quieres que mueran más personas, y luego ve a decirle a la madre de Allison que algo extraño está sucediendo conmigo. Intenta explicarlo, si puedes, apuesto a que te comerá vivo. Pero ya sabes, Jackson, voy a detener a quien sea que esté haciendo esto, y lo haré con tu ayuda o sin ella.

—Jesús, Stilinski, —Jackson se mueve para alejarse arrastrando los pies, con la mano metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo por una cadera. —Todos vosotros necesitáis relajarse. Nadie está matando a nadie.

—Hace dos segundos me dijiste que los Argents sí. —Stiles levanta una ceja. —Sabes la verdad, simplemente no quieres creerlo. Mantente fuera de esto, Jackson. Por tu propio bien.

Stiles se toma un vaso de ponche, sabiendo antes de beberlo que será repugnantemente dulce, pero se lo bebe de todos modos. Es para calmar sus nervios más que cualquier otra cosa. La última vez que la luna llena dio vueltas comenzó a detectar micro-señales eléctricas y es realmente molesto, ruidos agudos todo el tiempo cada vez que alguien se mueve. Todavía no puede resolverlos, no tiene sentido, todo lo que puede hacer es aburrirse lo mejor que pueda y concentrarse en la tarea y la mano. Él necesita moverse un poco por esta fiesta, ser visto por suficientes personas antes de que la luna esté completamente fuera y el alfa venga a él.

Esa es la suposición de que están funcionando y Derek dice que es sólida. El alfa ha tratado de consolidar la posición de Stiles en la manada, pero no ha tenido éxito. La última luna llena, el alfa estaba ocupado matando a otras personas, pero esta vez vendrá por ellos o por los Argents, por lo que Stiles ha facilitado el trabajo al ubicarse en el mismo lugar que los cazadores.

Al menos, pensó que era un buen plan. Él no sabe dónde están Chris y Kate, y si creen que el alfa vendrá por ellos, ¿no traerían la caballería? Stiles podría estar atrayendo a un psicópata asesino a un baile de la escuela secundaria.

Ese pensamiento es casi abrumador. Es casi tan aterrador como el grito que escucha un momento después.

Es de algún lugar un poco apartado, no en esta sala, y nadie más lo oye; no hay reacción, pero Stiles conoce esa voz. Él entra en acción y busca por la habitación a Derek, quien claramente también lo escuchó.

—Tu y yo necesitamos ir a verificar el perímetro, ahora, antes de que el olor se enfríe. Consigue que Scott vaya a buscarla.

Stiles agarra a Scott por el hombro, alejándolo de su lento baile con Allison, y muy rápidamente explica la situación. Scott se disculpa con Ally por la interrupción y promete volver pronto, y se marcha en dirección al campo de lacrosse. Stiles y Derek se encuentran fuera.

—Empezaremos por la parte delantera y formaremos un círculo alrededor, —murmura Derek. —Prepara la cosa y quédate detrás de mí. No cambies a menos que tengas que hacerlo.

Stiles no se queda totalmente detrás de Derek, porque eso es tonto, pero mantiene el dedo en el gatillo. Avanzan cuidadosamente por el bosque, tratando de discernir la carrera de una bestia salvaje antes de que esté justo encima de ellos.

Algo cruje en un arbusto cercano y Stiles se sobresalta, pero es demasiado tarde. Se escucha un golpe fuerte cuando se golpea la parte posterior de la cabeza y la expresión horrorizada de Derek es lo último que ve antes de tocar la tierra.

****

Cuando llega lo único que queda es el aroma empalagoso de un perfume medianamente familiar. Derek se fue, su teléfono se fue, claramente lo dejaron aquí como una especie de accesorio, completamente inconsciente. Hay sangre pegajosa y seca en su pelo y hurga un poco más en ella. Duele como una perra a pesar de que ya ha comenzado la curación y puede sentir una hendidura extraña donde el hueso debe haberse roto. Un pensamiento escalofriante le llega espontáneamente: si fuera humano, estaría muerto. Quedarse en el bosque con un cráneo roto le haría eso a una persona.

Entonces, o Kate no sabe que no es humano o simplemente no le importa.

Su teléfono no está en ningún lado; tal vez los cazadores lo tomaron cuando tomaron a Derek. De cualquier manera, Stiles tiene que llegar a su coche y contarle a Scott lo que sucedió, y luego averiguar si Lydia aún está viva. Su grito lo hizo sentir frío hasta los huesos y su estómago se revuelve ante la idea de que el alfa la haya mutilado y matado mientras dormía en el suelo del bosque.

Cuando tropieza por el bosque, Scott viene corriendo hacia él y balbucea a gran velocidad. —Lydia está en el hospital, está bien, piensan, ella va a vivir, pero el alfa viene detrás de mí y tenemos que irnos, ahora, corrí en la confusión pero él me está siguiendo, y...

Stiles pone en marcha el Jeep y Scott arrastra el culo dentro. Los neumáticos chirrían cuando Stiles se aleja demasiado rápido y él acelera todo el camino hasta el hospital, diciéndole a Scott lo que sucedió mientras tanto. Scott se queda en silencio cuando Stiles le dice que Kate claramente ha secuestrado a Derek, pero no le toma mucho tiempo comenzar a hablar de nuevo.

—Victoria sacó a Ally de allí en cuanto Lydia se lastimó. Supongo que esperaban esto.

Prácticamente caen en el hospital y la recepcionista ni siquiera pregunta para quién están allí, solo los saluda, y es lo suficientemente silencioso. Allison está desaparecida, presumiblemente sus padres no la dejaban salir o algo así, pero la cita extraña de Lydia está allí, y Jackson, mirando con una mirada enojada. Él tira de Stiles a un lado con un tirón brusco y Stiles tiene que contener el impulso de rebotar por la primera ventana disponible. La luna llena todavía le está llegando y su cabeza late con fuerza.

—Dijiste que ibas a detener esto, —Jackson sisea, —Eso es lo que dijiste, pero Lydia fue atacada por un animal o -o un hombre lobo- y no veo ningún cadáver por aquí.

—He estado distraído, —Stiles regresa con los dientes apretados. —Alguien intentó matarme.

Jackson parece sorprendido. —¿Lo mismo? El... ¿el l-lobo?

—No. No él. —Stiles aleja a Jackson, realmente no tiene la energía para lidiar con él en este momento. —Necesito resolver esto.

Jackson lo deja solo, benditamente, y Stiles lava la sangre de su pelo en el baño, porque parece un poco sospechoso. Cuando él regresa, Scott empuja su pierna.

—¿Cómo vas a encontrar a Derek?

—Tomaron mi teléfono. O lo hizo. Necesitamos rastrearlo, o algo, pero no puedo hacer eso desde aquí. Y el alfa viene detrás de mí, así que si no salgo de aquí, más personas se van a lastimar. Necesito irme.

Scott asiente. —Voy a vigilar aquí. Ve.

Stiles está a la mitad de la puerta cuando Chris y un par de sus compinches cazadores entran. Chris lleva una sonrisa como de tiburón pero Stiles está demasiado estresado para temblar de miedo.

—Chicos. —Mira de Scott a Stiles a Jackson. —¿Qué tal si tenemos una charla?

No está formulado como una pregunta.

Stiles se mueve para pasar a su lado, pero el cazador detrás pone su mano en su chaqueta y la deja allí. Es una amenaza obvia, incluso si él no se estaba esforzando demasiado con la cara dura que lo hace parecer como si estuviera tratando de no mirar alto.

—Empieza por el hijo del Sheriff, amigo. Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital es una zona libre de armas .

Chris lo mira con una expresión extraña. Él no es mucho más alto que Stiles y Stiles encuentra su mirada y la sostiene. —Pareces tremendamente valiente para un chico de dieciséis años.

—Bueno, tengo casi diecisiete años, tal vez sea por eso.

Su ingenio no lo salva de meterse en una pequeña habitación y hace preguntas con un arma apuntando en su dirección. Scott y Jackson están sujetos al mismo tratamiento, pero no se hacen preguntas para que Stiles realmente pueda responder y no puede defenderse sin exponerse.

—¿Dónde está el alfa?

—¿Quién es el alfa?

—¿Por qué Lydia?

—¿Dónde está Derek Hale?

Son liberados después de ese delicioso interrogatorio y Stiles le da a Chris una mirada oscura. Sus emociones son confusas y no tiene control, pero lo único que sabe es que el alfa se está volviendo loco por ellos y que este hospital entero será masacrado si no se va muy pronto.

Espera que Chris interprete su comportamiento como uno de esos días, pero a él realmente no le importa.

Se va rápidamente a casa y se lanza a su habitación para iniciar su programa Find My Phone a la velocidad máxima cuando se le ocurre una idea.

Kate tuvo que llevar a Derek a algún lado.

Chris no sabe que ella se lo llevó, o de lo contrario no habría preguntado dónde estaba Derek.

Por lo tanto, ella se volvió salvaje y tomó a Derek sola.

Así que no está en algún búnker cazador de alto secreto en algún lado, porque ella está haciendo esto sola. Hay tantos lugares donde se puede encadenar a un hombre lobo, pero Kate no ha estado en Beacon Hills por mucho tiempo. ¿Dónde comenzaría ella?

Stiles regresa a su auto y se dirige a la casa de Derek.

Aparca justo más allá de donde se puede escuchar el motor, porque la cosa suena fuerte y escucha. Él ni siquiera se da cuenta de que ha cambiado de posición hasta que sus dientes le rascan el labio, pero simplemente se sienta y trata de escuchar lo que está pasando.

En un nivel subterráneo, en alguna parte, está Derek. Él puede olerlo desde aquí, escuchar los latidos de su corazón, sentir su miedo y su pánico tan densamente que es abrumador, y su propio corazón late en su garganta. Se preocupa por Derek, lo sabe, y escuchar la electricidad que lo atraviesa es nada menos que una pesadilla.

Él también escucha voces. La voz de Kate, y la de Allison, que quita a Stiles hasta que se da cuenta de que no tiene más idea de lo que está pasando que Stiles. Kate está tratando de llegar a ella, pero Allison aún no está a bordo con la tortura, lo que es tranquilizador.

Allison se va, se va a su casa y no ve a Stiles. Se arrastra un poco más cerca de la ventana, haciendo todo lo posible por no ser escuchado por los otros tres cazadores en la instalación, completa y dolorosamente consciente de que con Kate tan cerca no puede asaltar el lugar y sacar a Derek. Tendrá que esperar.

Hay una gran cantidad de monólogos, no todos interesantes. Hay burlas, bromas de perros y algunos golpes torcidos en la reciente muerte de la hermana de Derek. Hay una sola cosa que Stiles escucha que lo congela por completo.

—Oh vamos, Derek, recuerdas todo ese sexo caliente y loco que solíamos tener...

El mundo de Stiles se derrumba a su alrededor.


	6. The Rise Of A King (And The Fall Of A Queen)

Él no está avergonzando a Derek por conseguir un cazador. Stiles no es un idiota. Además, sería una cosa hipócrita para Stiles avergonzar a otras personas por tomar decisiones dudosas. Stiles es el rey absoluto de malas elecciones.

Él se recuerda a sí mismo que no le corresponde a él decidir si las decisiones de Derek son buenas o no, cuando la autojustificación se inunde sobre él. Kate se presentó en la casa de Derek e intentó matarlo, y acaba de secuestrarlo con fines de tortura. Entablar una relación con ese nivel de perra loca no es el más inteligente de los movimientos y Stiles tiene permitido pensar eso.

Excepto que Kate acaba de regresar a Beacon Hills desde Sacramento. Y Derek no ha vuelto a casa desde Nueva York desde el incendio. Así que su relación o lo que sea que haya sido, Stiles no quiere pensar en eso, no le gustan los celos que se contraen alrededor de su garganta, debe haber tenido lugar antes del incendio.

El incendio ocurrió hace seis años, cuando Stiles todavía se caía de los árboles y jugaba a los policías y ladrones con Scott. Bueno, ese es un ejemplo tonto, porque todavía se cae de los árboles regularmente, pero ese no es el punto. El caso es que cuando Stiles tenía diez años, Derek tenía dieciséis y Kate sería mucho mayor.

Así que Derek tiene una cosa con las cuarentonas, o lo hizo, o lo que sea, pero de alguna manera Stiles piensa que hay más que eso. Los hombres lobo de dieciséis años no solo se relacionan con cazadores terroríficos más antiguos, especialmente cuando provienen de una familia entera de hombres lobo que saben lo peligrosos que son los cazadores, y especialmente cuando están tan calientes como el sol, honestamente, quienes en su la mente correcta no estaría tratando de llegar a él? ...como Derek Hale.

Para concluir que Derek fue coaccionado es un gran salto, pero la forma en que Derek tiembla apunta a eso. Desde lo alto del árbol en el que Stiles está sentado, puede oler la culpa, la vergüenza, el miedo, puede escuchar a Derek alejarse de Kate, girando su cuerpo contra el metal para escapar de ella. Derek ha dejado atrás el ruido de las mandíbulas y las esposas. Todos saben que es una amenaza vacía con él atado como está. Ahora Derek se ha callado y está temblando como una hoja en un vendaval.

Stiles simplemente no entiende cómo Kate pudo haber forzado a Derek a hacer algo que no quería hacer, ni una vez, pero claramente muchas veces, por la forma en que hablaba sobre eso. Sí, ella es una cazadora, con porras eléctricas y armas desagradables, pero por lo que Stiles puede decir, la madre de Derek era como la mafia, solo que con más sobrenatural y menos crimen. Ella era la autoridad necesaria para la sabiduría si eras un hombre lobo dentro de un radio de tres estados de California. Él ha visto el informe; catorce personas murieron en el incendio o fueron presumiblemente muertas, como Laura. Eso fueron catorce hombres lobo enojados, más cualquier respaldo que la madre de Derek pueda tener, que Stiles presume que es mucho, contra Kate, que ni siquiera podría haber recurrido a su familia para pedirle ayuda, porque lo que le hizo a Derek no es exactamente su fuerte.

Tal vez no fue forzado. Tal vez Kate era una buena persona, en el fondo, hace mucho mucho tiempo.

Stiles piensa que esto es poco probable.

—Aww, cariño, ¿todavía estás molesto por eso? —Kate se encoge de hombros. —¿Todavía estás triste? ¿Todavía culpable?

Stiles no acaba de obtener la culpa, o el olor de la misma irradiando fuera de la celda, pero esto suena cada vez más como una relación muy unilateral hasta que se le ocurre un pensamiento. A los ojos de la ley, Kate y Derek en ese momento hubieran sido extremadamente ilegales. A los ojos de la ley, es coacción, por definición.

Sin embargo, el sexo entre menores no es lo que le molesta. Dios sabe que Scott y Allison están ilegalmente uno encima del otro, y si Stiles tuviera la opción, estaría ilegalmente en todo Derek. Lo que le preocupa es por qué Derek es así. Cualquier otra persona burlándose así y Derek estaría furioso, gruñendo y haciendo ver sus colmillos. Cada vez que el nombre de Kate ha sido mencionado en una conversación, Derek se encoge, como si no pudiera soportar pensar en ella. ¿Qué diablos le haces a un tipo como Derek Hale para hacerlo sentir tan asustado?

—Nunca se lo dijiste a nadie, ¿verdad? —Hay una especie de deleite en el tono de Kate. —Lo mantuviste solo para ti, nuestra pequeña relación, y luego después del incendio nunca le dijiste a nadie cómo comenzó, cómo eras tú el culpable.

Derek hace un sonido ahogado que se retuerce en el estómago de Stiles.

Kate se acerca, pasa un dedo por la línea de la mandíbula de Derek, baja la voz, por lo que suena sensual, pero es horrible, es absolutamente vil, y Stiles quiere gritar. —Me contaste todas esas salidas ocultas, porque te enamoraste de un cazador y querías impresionar y mira lo que sucedió. Cariño, eso es mucha culpabilidad para llevar.

Por un momento, Stiles quiere vomitar.

Dura poco, siendo repentinamente reemplazado por una ira ardiente que ruge en su pecho. Su corazón late con fuerza, la sangre le llega a las orejas, los puños agarrando las ramas con tanta fuerza que dos de ellas se agrietan y se rompen. Kate usó a Derek para matar a su familia cuando todavía era un niño legalmente. Es una verdad repugnante, Stiles puede entender que Derek quiere mantenerse enterrado, pero no es asco lo que siente. Él sabe que no tiene nada que ver con la luna llena que quiere destrozar físicamente a Kate.

—Sabes, —la condescendencia de Kate es repugnantemente dulce, —creo que necesitas un tiempo a solas con tus pensamientos. No puede ser divertido, en tu cabeza. Nunca fuiste tan estable, cariño.

La puerta de la celda se ha cerrado durante unos seis segundos cuando Stiles ha abandonado el árbol y recorrido los doscientos metros. Se arrodilla junto a la rejilla, con el pulso palpitando en su cabeza, e intenta sacarla en silencio.

No tiene tal suerte. Fue construido para resistir la invasión de hombres lobo, después de todo. Pero está viejo y oxidado y Stiles descubre que solo se necesitan dos patadas bien ubicadas para que se estrelle en el interior.

Los cazadores comienzan a buscar en el piso de arriba, habiendo escuchado el ruido, y Stiles cierra la puerta. Los ojos de Derek se abren cuando Stiles se pone a trabajar y saca el cerrojo de la esposa izquierda.

—¡Stiles! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Stiles deja que sus acciones hablen por él. No está seguro de poder manejar las palabras que no son solo un largo grito furioso.

La vergüenza y la culpa vuelven a envenenar el aire un poco más, no es que alguna vez se haya ido. Esta habitación es un sumidero de emociones desagradables y es un olor nauseabundo. Un extraño tipo de miedo se cierne sobre las palabras de Derek y su voz se quiebra cuando habla. —La escuchaste.

Stiles asiente brevemente, todavía tratando de soltar el perno.

—Estás enojado.

Él se permite hablar. —Enojado ni siquiera comienza a cubrirlo. —Empuja el cerrojo, liberando el brazo de Derek, y corta las cuerdas alrededor de sus pies antes de comenzar en el otro lado.

—Stiles, tienes que escuchar, puedo soportarlo, está bien, puedo, no es tan malo, pero por favor no te enojes, por favor no, puedes hacer cualquier cosa, pero por favor no te enojes. —sale en una carrera larga y confusa y Derek tiene que detenerse físicamente para no hablar.

—No, —Stiles escupe. Las palabras que puedes hacer cualquier cosa, pero por favor no te enojes resuena en su cabeza. ¿Derek ha dicho esto antes? ¿Para Kate?—No defiendas esto. Ni siquiera sé cómo podrías.

Derek fuerza su mirada para encontrarse con la de Stiles y es evidente que ha estado llorando. No lloró abiertamente, pero tiene las mejillas húmedas y los ojos enrojecidos, y la pena que le palpita es poderosa. —Por favor, Stiles. Puedo tomarlo, puedo, puedo hacerlo, pero no puedo manejar que estés enojado. Pensé que podría, pero no, eso no, nada más que eso.

Este hombre no tiene sentido. Kate incendia su casa, lo usa para hacerlo, y Stiles no puede enojarse por eso. Un Stiles enfadado ni siquiera es tan aterrador. Es un cambiaformas conejo, no Schwarzenegger. —No, no puedes. No puedo soportar esto y estoy furioso, Derek.

—¡Puedo!, —Insiste Derek, rechinando contra la esposa mientras los cazadores comienzan a bajar las escaleras, con las pistolas repiqueteando. —¡Prometo que puedo! Pero, por favor, Stiles, por favor, no si también estás enojado conmigo.

Stiles se calma, mira a Derek a los ojos. —¿Enojado contigo? ¿Por qué iba a estar...? —Ni siquiera puede terminar su propia oración. Derek lo mira, sin comprender. Stiles logra golpear el cerrojo de las esposas y Derek se frota la muñeca dolorida. —Dios, Derek, no estoy enojado contigo.

Derek lo mira con recelo. —Lo olí. Estás furioso, incluso lo dijiste. Absolutamente enfurecido. Hueles como un lobo fuera de control en la luna llena.

—¡Es Kate! —Stiles toma las manos de Derek y las sostiene. Es audaz y romántico y todo lo que no debería estar haciendo, pero a Stiles no le importa. —Lo que ella te hizo fue horrible y voy a romperle las piernas cuando la vea.

Un pequeño soplo de esperanza llena el aire, un dulce respiro. —Entonces... ¿no estás disgustado conmigo por... lo que hice?

—No hiciste nada. La culpa es al ciento por ciento de ella, Derek.

—¡No! —Derek levanta las manos, las quita de las garras de Stiles, y duele por un segundo. —Yo no... no, ¿cómo es posible que no me odies por esto?

Stiles actúa rápido, antes de que el sentido pueda detenerlo. Se inclina hacia adelante y besa a Derek en los labios.

Él sabe que se arrepentirá. Tal vez arruinó su amistad. Tal vez Derek no quiera hablar con él. Peor aún, tal vez Derek piense que Stiles lo estaba usando también, y lo odiará por ello. Pero al menos ahora Derek sabe cómo se siente Stiles. Si él va a morir esta noche, y hay una gran probabilidad de que eso suceda, él quiere que Derek sepa la verdad.

Él se prepara para el rechazo, pero no llega. Derek le pone una mano gentil en la mandíbula, tira de él acercandolo, le devuelve el beso, y el zumbido en el vientre de Stiles es lo mejor que alguna vez ha sentido. Es suave, dulce y perfecto, un millón de cosas que deben decirse pero que realmente no necesitan hacerlo.

Derek se aleja, pero es reticente y distante. —Deberíamos irnos.

Los cazadores están en la puerta y se lanzan sobre ella en un intento de obtener acceso. —Sí.—

Saltan de la celda y apenas han logrado pasar el árbol en el que Stiles se escondió cuando su teléfono sonó en el bolsillo de Derek. Derek se lo da sin decir nada y se esconden detrás del árbol.

—Scott, ¿qué pasa?

—¡El alfa me encontró! —Scott tiene pánico y dificultad para respirar y Stiles espera que tenga su inhalador a mano antes de darse cuenta de que si su mejor amigo está a punto de convertirse en un juguete masticable de hombre lobo, entonces el asma no hará mucha diferencia. —Estoy bien, estoy bien, él me hizo seguir tu teléfono, Stiles, él sabe dónde estás y él viene detrás de ti.

—¿Él te habló? ¿Quién es él?

—¡No lo sé!, —Grita Scott, —¡Solo un tipo! ¡Nunca vi su cara!

—¿Voz, ropa, cualquier cosa? —Derek se inclina. —¿Alguna descripción?

—Una chaqueta de cuero larga como en las películas de vaqueros. Hablando sin problemas, realmente espeluznante, no sé, no me dijo su nombre y no pregunté.

Derek lanza un suspiro. —Es Peter.

—¡Pensé que estaba en coma! —Scott grazna.

—Yo también, pero definitivamente es él.

Stiles empuja a Derek en las costillas y termina la llamada. —Tenemos compañía.

Derek levanta la mirada y Stiles no cree que alguna vez haya visto su expresión ponerse tan dura.

****

Fuera de las sombras, no son sigilosos, Stiles y Derek los oyeron hace un tiempo, pero tienen armas de largo alcance y huir de ellos es poco probable que funcione: un grupo de cazadores, Chris a la cabeza. No hay pena fría ahora, solo una mirada implacable y una sonrisa de tiburón.

—Y pensar, Stiles, me dijiste que no sabías dónde estaba Derek. —Los ojos de Chris se fijan en Stiles, pero los cazadores observan a Derek.

—Creo que lo encontré.

Un cazador detrás de Stiles sacude la cabeza y chasquea el chicle. —Esto está por encima de tu grado de pago, niño. Vete a casa.

—¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? —Stiles entorna los ojos. —¿Cuándo exactamente llamó Kate al respaldo?

Chris parece desconcertado, pero él responde después de un momento. —Ella no lo hizo.

Stiles podría haberlo dejado caer. Whoops.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? —Derek toma la mano de Stiles y gira su cuerpo de forma diferente. Él está protegiendo y Stiles realmente no puede salirse de eso.

—Aww, mira que lindos son, —otro cazador se burla, —El hombre lobo y el hijo del Sheriff. Eso va a durar.

—Tu hermana está fuera de control, —Stiles sisea, porque Derek está inusualmente callado. —Ella acaba de secuestrar a Derek y trató de matarlo. Y ella lo ha intentado antes. Sé que sois familia, pero ella es completamente salvaje.

Chris mira hacia atrás, y hay algo melancólico en sus ojos. —Lo sé. Escuché a tu padre. La policía viene por ella esta noche.

—Incendio, —la primera cazadora sonríe, sacudiendo su pelo corto, —Qué broma. Como si Kate prendiera fuego. Apuesto a que el hombre lobo Romeo ha estado poniendo ideas en la cabeza del Sheriff durante meses.

—Asesinato, —corrige Stiles, y él se separa suavemente del abrazo de Derek. Él no marcha hacia el cazador, porque eso es tonto, pero quiere que se haga su punto. —Vienen por un asesino.

Otro cazador murmura. —Es mentira. Difamaciones. Calumnias. Pura mierda.

—Tómalo del hijo del sheriff, —Stiles se pone las manos en puños, —El incendio provocado pasa a la propiedad. El asesinato le sucede a la gente. Kate vendrá por los dos y todos estaremos muertos si no salimos de aquí.

—Estamos aquí para detener a Kate, —admite Chris, —no te hará daño si le digo que se retire.

Stiles resopla con una risa sarcástica. —Claro que ella no lo hará. Pero en realidad no me preocupa Kate. Hay un alfa salvaje viniendo por aquí y estará aquí muy jodidamente pronto.

Algo se le ocurre a él.

Los asesinatos de delincuentes menores, todo lo cual su padre logró rastrear a Kate. La ubicación y el seguimiento. El alfa es el tío de Derek, Peter, quien pasó seis años en coma por su culpa. Es una especie de epifanía y Stiles probablemente debería haberlo visto antes, pero bueno.

—El alfa no viene por nosotros, —le susurra Stiles a Derek, —Está aquí por Kate.

—Espera, —dice Chris, y apunta el arma a Stiles. Stiles pone sus manos en el aire como si estuviera aterrorizado, y está bastante asustado; él preferiría no probar sus habilidades curativas. —Hay un segundo beta. Parece que sabes mucho, así que puedes decirnos quién es.

Chris es interrumpido por el chirrido de los neumáticos cuando el Porsche de Jackson hace su usual entrada ostentosa. De él saltan Scott, Jackson y Allison, ésta última sosteniendo una ballesta.

Chris suelta el arma, porque Allison está absorbiendo la escena de su padre apuntando con un arma a su amigo y no le está yendo bien. Él claramente está ansioso por jalarlo de Jackson, el conductor. —Tú, tú la trajiste, ¿aquí? ¿Estás loco?

Jackson parece molesto, como de costumbre. —No me mires, McCall necesitaba un aventón.

Chris recurre a Scott y la ira es palpable. —Será mejor que tengas una buena razón para esto.

Scott, para su crédito, no duda, a pesar de que su corazón está haciendo millones de kilómetros por minuto. —Stiles necesitaba ayuda. No me llamó, pero no tuvo que hacerlo.

Chris levanta el arma y está a solo unos pies del espacio entre las cejas de Scott. Esto se está intensificando ahora, porque Scott no tiene nada que ver con la curación sobrenatural y Allison grita a su padre que baje el arma y Chris no vacila ni un centímetro. —¿Eres el segundo beta?

Scott sacude la cabeza en serio, a lo que Chris responde bajando el arma.

Allison suspira de forma agresiva como si ya hubiera tenido suficiente. Su ballesta está cargada y se para junto a Scott y la apunta directamente a su padre.

Chris retrocede. —Allison, no seas ridícula, no dispararías a tu propio padre.

La voz de Allison se quiebra, pero su objetivo es constante y Stiles nunca se ha sentido más orgulloso de ella. —Si estás listo para poner una bala en la cabeza de Scott, entonces no queda nada de mi padre en ti.

Después de una larga pausa, Chris suelta el arma. Hay una exhalación colectiva de alivio.

Hasta que, por supuesto, lo dirige nuevamente a Stiles. —Sabes quién es el segundo beta.

Derek está agarrando el brazo de Stiles, claramente tenso para saltar si Chris dispara, y Stiles no sabe si Derek puede moverse más rápido que una bala a bocajarro, pero lo duda.

—Siempre sabes mucho, —Chris continúa, —Y no tienes miedo. Antes en el hospital, me apartaste como si ni siquiera estuvieras asustado. Soy un hombre maduro con una pistola. Y sacaste a Derek de las celdas del sótano. No, definitivamente eres algo. ¿Pero qué?

—Un inocente, —responde Derek, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Stiles y apretando. —Él no tiene una tendencia natural a dañar a las personas, para nada.

Algún cazador en la parte posterior no cree una palabra de eso. —¿Un hombre lobo sin deseos de matar? Ahora eso es algo que me gustaría ver.

—A menos que él no sea un hombre lobo. —Chris mira a Stiles pensativo. El arma gira bruscamente hacia la derecha y Stiles empuja a Derek y a él mismo para que no se interponga en el camino mientras retumba en el aire, pero con la luna llena haciéndose conocida, no puede evitar que sus ojos brillen con su verde salvaje. Estaba claro que Chris estaba tratando no verlo, pero eso estaba demasiado cerca para la comodidad. —Es lo que pensaba. Eres lo extraño que encontramos en el bosque.

—El alfa está cerca, —Derek le dice al grupo en general, —Puedo olerlo. No tenemos tiempo para esto.

—No, —gruñe Chris, y Derek se prepara para atacar cuando la pistola vuelve a la cabeza de Stiles, —Prefiero saber exactamente con qué estamos lidiando.

—Fui mordido por el alfa y no siguió el plan. —Stiles deja que el brillo regrese a sus ojos, le muestra a Chris sus uñas cortas y sus dientes sin colmillos. —Estamos haciendo el resto a medida que avanzamos.

Chris está a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo cuando se escucha un sonido de choque detrás de ellos. Es ruidoso y toma a todos por sorpresa, ninguno más que Stiles con sus delicadas orejas, y casi salta de su piel, y Derek toma su mano nuevamente.

El sonido estrepitoso fue el ruido del alfa cayendo a través del techo de la casa Hale. Se lanzó sobre la parte superior del edificio, dando un salto corriendo para que nadie supiera lo cerca que estaba realmente, y saltó por el techo para aterrizar en la planta baja.

La partida de cazadores corren hacia la casa, con las armas cargadas y los arcos cargados. Jackson y Scott tienen que evitar que Allison se acerque, y Derek y Stiles cambian.

Stiles se vuelve para mirar a Scott. Scott, que nunca ha visto esta cara suya. Él sabe que se ve muy extraño, pero poder ser el mismo bajo la luna llena es una especie de derecho que él no puede equivocarse. Scott asiente, se muestra extraño pero aceptó. Jackson se queda boquiabierto y los ojos de Allison se abren en una especie de horror.

Stiles sonríe tan bien que puede con los dientes en el camino, y él y Derek se van en dirección a la casa.

Stiles se quita la chaqueta, porque está demasiado caliente en un traje, deteniéndose solo para sacar su artilugio de madera del bolsillo interior. Está bloqueado y cargado y listo para funcionar, o al menos así lo espera, y antes de darse cuenta ha perdido sus zapatos y calcetines, también, y es que correr libremente se siente mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

El alfa está reduciendo el trabajo de algunos de los cazadores más lentos de la casa y Stiles y Derek van adentro. Salvar pendejos con historiales cuestionables no es realmente su prioridad, pero están aquí para detener los asesinatos, y eso significa todos. Ellos pueden tratar con Kate después.

El alfa está furioso en la sala de estar, moviendo los muebles a un lado con el movimiento de sus enormes patas. Los cazadores están haciendo todo lo posible para acabar con la cosa, pero las balas no lo están hiriendo y hay un límite para su suministro de acónito. Es ruidoso y salvaje y sangriento, como es de esperar cuando te enfrentas a un hombre lobo salvaje. Derek asiente con la cabeza a Stiles y se lanza a la refriega, y Chris grita: —¡Apunta a su alrededor! —Y le da a Stiles su mejor mirada suplicante.

El perdón puede venir más tarde. Kate tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho.

Ella está en la parte posterior de la habitación protegida por un grupo de sus locos favoritos armados y Stiles se apoya sobre una rodilla para apuntar mejor.

Chris se da vuelta y mira en estado de shock y confusión. Se está preguntando por qué Stiles se ha puesto en una posición tan vulnerable, dejando a Derek luchar contra el alfa, y que podría ser lo que Stiles estaba blandiendo.

Sentarse aquí en el piso es lo más difícil que Stiles ha hecho alguna vez. Cada uno de sus instintos animales le está gritando que corra, salga corriendo, corra muy lejos y que nunca vuelva, y es como un imán. Huir siempre ha sido la mejor forma de lidiar con sus problemas, y esto definitivamente es un problema, y es una distracción violenta.

Algo más le está diciendo que se lance a la pelea y que arrastre a Derek, lo ponga a salvo y luego corra con sus culos hacia Cuba y Stiles quiere pensar que es la parte humana, pero no tiene ni idea en este momento.

Él escucha la parte racional de su cerebro, la que le dice que necesita enfocarse si quiere apuntar bien, y que si no puede disparar correctamente, Derek se va a lastimar.

Los cazadores le abren un camino, por lo que tiene un golpe directo y Derek lucha con el monstruo, pero él se está conteniendo y el alfa no. Derek obviamente no quiere lastimar a su tío, pero Stiles duda de que quede algo de Peter Hale en esa cosa.

Derek logra maniobrar la situación para que Stiles tenga una mejor alineación y él toma el tiro.

El dardo silba hacia el alfa y falla mientras la bestia gira para dejarlo volar inofensivamente.

Pero ahora Stiles ha llamado la atención del lobo. Se levanta para mirarlo fijamente, como si solo lo reconociera, solo que ahora se da cuenta de lo que es Stiles, y Stiles puede percibirlo. Da un gran paso pesado hacia él y Stiles puede sentirlo.

Este es su alfa. Este es su creador. Su manada.

Por un momento todo está muerto. Stiles puede sentir la pertenencia, la atracción de la manada, quiere correr bajo la luz de la luna con su alfa, luchar por él y ganarse su protección. Él quiere enviar y ayudar al alfa a llevar a cabo sus objetivos.

Es una sensación extraña, como Stiles no tiene absolutamente ningún control.

Derek golpea con sus garras la espalda del alfa y la bestia lo arroja contra la pared con un solo movimiento de brazo. Derek choca contra la pared y se desploma al piso, inmóvil. El alfa avanza hacia Stiles, cuando se le ocurre un pensamiento espontáneo, pequeño pero definitivamente allí.

No soy un hombre lobo.

Si él no es un hombre lobo, entonces estos sentimientos de manada no son reales, son la luna llena o el alfa ejerciendo su poder de alguna manera. Pero Derek yace en un montón y el olor a sangre en el aire, esos son reales, y los sentimientos de Stiles por Derek son definitivamente reales.

Él quiere correr, abrir la puerta e irse hasta que ya no pueda correr, y quiere quedarse, unirse a la manda del alfa y derrotar a los cazadores. El conflicto lo está destrozando y se necesita cada onza de todo. Stiles tiene que permanecer quieto en el piso a medida que el monstruo avanza.

El alfa ruge, para obligarlo a rendirse, pero Stiles nunca ha sido realmente el tipo de persona que hace lo que le dicen.

Él aprieta el gatillo.

Esta vez, el dardo no falla. Le golpea directamente en el cuello y el alfa gruñe, arañándose, pero es demasiado tarde. Él se cae y Stiles permanece enraizado en el lugar.

Algo se siente apagado. Algo se siente completamente extraño y le preocupa. Hay una especie de calor en sus dedos pero no tiene tiempo, se apresura hacia Derek y busca el pulso. Está allí y despierta a Derek tan amablemente como puede, abrazándolo con cuidado.

Lo que era una gran masa ahora es solo un hombre tirado en el piso de madera. Stiles nunca ha conocido a Peter Hale, pero se parece mucho a Derek. Los cazadores tienen armas apuntando a su cara y todos levantan la vista sorprendidos cuando Allison, Scott y Jackson entran corriendo por la puerta. Stiles flexiona su mano ardiente pero no hay nada allí para ver.

—¿Ese es él?, —Grita Scott. —¿Funcionó el arma que hiciste?

Stiles mira su pequeño lanzacohetes de madera donde lo dejó caer junto a Derek. —Sí, funcionó.

La cabeza de Peter se dirige hacia Stiles para gruñirle. Sus ojos son de un azul helado como el de Chris, pero no tienen frío, están vivos de sed de sangre y venganza. —Kate mató a toda mi familia y tú eres mi beta. Deberías ayudarme.

Stiles levanta la barbilla con indignación. —No soy como tú.

Antes de que alguien pueda reaccionar, Peter está de pie en la puerta, sosteniendo a Allison por el cuello. Ella grita, su arco se cae al suelo y el miedo que irradia de ella es abrumador. Chris grita algo ininteligible y todos los cazadores arrojan sus armas. Scott comienza como si fuera a golpear a Peter, pero Jackson sabiamente lo arrastra a un lado.

—Ahora, Stiles, —dice Peter, voz baja y sedosa, —Vas a matar a Kate por mí.

Derek gime y se sienta. —Peter, no puedes. Stiles no es un lobo como nosotros, no tiene el instinto asesino.

—Entonces tal vez esto le dará el instinto asesino. —Peter se gira hacia Derek con los ojos muy abiertos. —Después de todo lo que te hicieron a ti, a mí, ¿y quieres perdonarlos? ¿Perdonarla?

Derek niega con la cabeza. —Quiero ahorrarselo a Stiles.

Los labios de Peter se fruncen. —Sé que te preocupas por él, pero sé realista, Derek. No puede vivir el resto de su vida como... ¿qué era? ¿Una ardilla? Y no puedes vivir tu vida con Kate caminando libre. Ella nunca te dejará solo.

—Sigues arrastrando inocentes a esto, Peter. No eres mejor que ellos. —Derek apunta a los Argents pero no quita los ojos de su tío. —Deja ir a Allison. Ella nunca te ha hecho nada.

—Oh, ¿y la llamas por su nombre?, —Peter sisea. —No, ella nunca me hizo nada, al igual que esos cazadores nunca me hicieron nada excepto ayudar a quemar a nuestra familia, pero el mundo no es justo, Derek. Haz esto por tu madre. Hazlo por Laura.

—¿Cómo murió Laura? —Stiles interrumpe, poniéndose de pie. Derek apoya su peso sobre él, y Stiles pone un brazo alrededor de su cintura para sostenerlo.

—Un accidente horrible, —se estremece Peter, —No sé cuando me volví salvaje, pero sucedió... que ella estaba allí, y luego ella no lo estaba, y lo siguiente que supe es que soy un alfa.

Hay unos segundos mientras Derek y Stiles escuchan los latidos del corazón de Peter. —Escuché un repunte, —dice Stiles en voz baja.

—¡No estoy mintiendo! —Peter grita con indignación, —Este joven no sabe cómo controlar sus sentidos, pero está bien, le enseñaré, le enseñaremos, ¿verdad, Derek? Tú y yo, la manada Hale, y tu amigo Stiles, y nadie se interpondrá en nuestro camino...

—Él tiene la mejor audiencia que he visto, —Derek responde rotundamente, —Si él dice que estás mintiendo, yo le creo.

La expresión de Peter se vuelve fea y agarra el cuello de Allison con más fuerza. La acumulación de calor en las extremidades de Stiles se está extendiendo a su vientre y es bastante incómodo, incluso doloroso. Se pregunta vagamente si recibió un disparo. —¡Soy el único en quien puedes confiar, Derek! ¡Y tú, Stiles! ¡Yo... te creé!

—Mataste a Laura, —dice Derek simplemente. —No sabes lo que es la confianza.

Peter niega con la cabeza. —Voy a arrancarle la garganta a Allison, Derek, si no me escuchas.

—¿Cómo convertirías algo como yo en un verdadero hombre lobo?, —Dice Stiles rápidamente. Derek se da vuelta para mirarlo preocupado. —¿Sabes cómo?

La mirada de Peter se dirige a Stiles con interés. —Creo que volver a morderte sería un buen comienzo.

—Entonces hazlo, —dice Stiles, y no hay dudas. Los ojos de Derek se vuelven enormes y le agarra con más fuerza, pero Stiles suavemente lo suelta, teniendo cuidado de apoyar a Derek contra la pared para que no se derrumbe. Él da unos pocos pasos en dirección a Peter, con las manos en alto frente a él pacificamente. —Deja ir a Allison y dame el mordisco.

Peter entornó los ojos. —Espero que esto no sea un truco. Tan pronto como te muerda, querrás hacer lo que te digo. No lograrás nada de esta manera.

—Si permite que Allison salga con seguridad, es un logro. —Stiles se arremanga la manga de la camisa y le tiende la muñeca. —Pero nadie confía en ti ahora mismo.

Después de algunos segundos de deliberación, Peter libera a Allison. Scott y Jackson se apresuran a lllevarla fuera, pero Stiles puede escucharlos escondiéndose detrás de un árbol mientras Allison carga su arco. Es bueno que piensen que pueden ayudar, pero esto es probablemente tan sutil como sea posible.

Peter está por dar los últimos pasos hacia él cuando Stiles simplemente lo deja explotar.

La calidez, el calor hirviendo en su estómago, comenzó como un hormigueo después de disparar al alfa, pero ahora es un infierno ardiente. Consume Stiles, todo a la vez, y cae al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Es vagamente consciente de una luz cegadora, pero no tiene idea de dónde viene. Todo lo que sabe es que tiene la cabeza echada hacia atrás, y hay un ruido extraño que no puede ubicar y se siente un poco flácido.

—¡Stiles! —Derek hace un ruido horrorizado y se apresura a su lado, sacudiéndolo, pero Stiles no se puede mover. Él no está en el asiento del conductor en lo que a su cuerpo se refiere. Todo lo que puede hacer es esperar a que ocurra lo que está sucediendo.

La imagen de Derek se vuelve borrosa en los bordes, reemplazada por una luz amarilla brillante, y Stiles se pregunta si así es como se ve la muerte.

Eso explicaría el calor, el dolor en su cuerpo. Uno de los cazadores podría haberle disparado fácilmente, por accidente o no, con una bala envenenada. La resistencia de Stiles al acónito no es algo de lo que ellos sepan mucho. En lo que respecta a la muerte, tener la cara de Derek es lo último que él ve. Es un poco perfecto.

Noah. Scott. Él no puede dejarlos. Derek lo acuna más fuerte, y en la extraña luz Stiles podría jurar que los ojos de Derek brillan rojos, lo último que ve antes de que todo se vuelva negro. Los brazos de Derek lo sostenían a él y los sollozos ahogados de Derek y el cuerpo de Derek contra el suyo y oh, joder, nada ha dolido tanto.

Hay algunas cosas que lamenta. Él no quiere dejar a Noah. No tan pronto después de su madre, y nunca más. Después de la muerte de Claudia, Noah le dijo una vez que por horrible que fuera perder a su madre, uno de los padres nunca debería tener que enterrar a su hijo, e incluso a los diez años, Stiles lo entendió. Él todavía entiende eso. Esto destruirá a Noah, pero Scott y Melissa lo cuidarán. Él estará bien. Él lo hará.

Y Scott. Su mejor amigo. No hay palabras para eso.

Pero no se arrepiente de haber besado a Derek. Cuando todo está dicho y hecho, y Stiles está en camino a una tumba temprana, al menos pudo besar a Derek solo una vez. Se pregunta brevemente si Derek estaría menos herido cuando Stiles muera si Stiles nunca hubiera admitido sus sentimientos. Si Derek lo superaría más fácilmente, y tal vez se arrepienta de eso, lamenta que no lo sepa, hay tantas cosas sobre Derek que nunca tendrá la oportunidad de conocer. Pero entonces, c'est la vie, y c'est la mort, como probablemente diría Lydia.

El dolor que Stiles había estado conteniendo, se fue, como una presión que logró expulsar, y se relaja. Es un tipo extraño de alivio, como el cambio por primera vez en una noche de luna llena, y se siente satisfecho. No está contento con la forma en que las cosas han empeorado, pero es así. Él no puede gritar o llorar o suplicar por más. Él solo tiene que tomar las cosas como vienen. Él está en paz.

****

No. Esto no es paz lo que él siente, esto es fuerza.

Hay un poder emocionante en sus extremidades, no del mismo modo que antes, pero definitivamente allí.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba flotando en el aire hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo otra vez y Peter estaba mirando con incredulidad. Su brazo es tan suave e impecable como el día en que nació, el ruido que había escuchado era en realidad él mismo gruñir, porque gruñir es algo que ahora puede hacer, aparentemente, y cuando los cazadores lo miran, él sabe lo que pasó .

Peter frunce el ceño. —Pero ni siquiera te toqué.

—Lo hizo él mismo. —Derek dice, con una nota de orgullo en su voz. Stiles se da la vuelta para mirarlo, lágrimas bajan por su cara y tira a Stiles para un abrazo de alivio, pero se da cuenta de que no puede oler sentimientos como los que tenía antes. Él sabe que Derek está feliz por su voz, su sonrisa, la luz en sus ojos, pero ya no puede olerlo tan fuerte. Es agradable; por primera vez en mucho tiempo, todas las emociones que siente son suyas, y solo suyas.

—Eso no es posible.— Kate se acerca, empujando su pared de cazadores a un lado y parándose al lado de Chris. Stiles se da cuenta de que todos han recogido sus armas de nuevo.

—Tu forma refleja tu personalidad. Si hay algo incompatible con ser un hombre lobo, es uno en un millón, pero puedes tomar una forma diferente . —Derek toma su mano como si nunca más la soltara. —Y si resuelves el problema, tomas la verdadera forma del lobo.

—Entonces, ¿cuál era su problema? —Kate pone los ojos en blanco y cambia su peso.

—Corriendo, —Stiles se aclara la garganta. Había estado mirando el pecho desnudo de Derek durante demasiado tiempo y este no era el momento. —Manejé todos mis problemas huyendo. Cuando me puse de pie y me enfrenté a Peter...

—Lo has estado reteniendo, —dice Derek, obviamente en sintonía con lo que había estado sucediendo con Stiles a pesar de estar un poco fuera de él, —podía sentirlo. Todo comenzó cuando disparó a Peter.

—Pensé que me estaba muriendo. —Stiles confiesa.

—¿Y pensaste que me llevarías contigo? —Los dientes de Peter se alargan, sus ojos se vuelven rojos y sus garras se extienden. Le ruge a Stiles, largo y fuerte, y Stiles puede sentir que sus propios ojos arden en respuesta, pero no siente la presión, la voluntad del otro se ejerce sobre la suya. Se mantiene firme al lado de Derek, mirando a Peter intentar y no conseguir reunir su manada.

Stiles intenta encogerse de hombros. —¿No sería un desperdicio de muerte no intentarlo?

La expresión de Peter se tuerce. —Te mostraré la muerte.

Antes de que alguien pueda parpadear, Peter ha empujado a media docena de cazadores al suelo y está sosteniendo a Kate por los hombros con los brazos inmovilizados.

—¡No! —Grita Chris, tratando de apuntar a Peter, pero sin un tiro claro. Peter por segunda vez se ha agarrado a sí mismo con un escudo humano, y los cazadores están todos cargados y esperando una orden. Es un período tenso.

Pero es un periodo realmente corto. Peter ni siquiera duda. Él mira a Chris a los ojos mientras agarra a Kate y empuja su cabeza hacia la pared hasta que no hay nada más que romper.

Es sangriento y el olor es casi peor que el de la vista, pero son solo unos segundos hasta que escucha el sonido ensordecedor de un disparo y el cuerpo de Peter está tirado en el suelo al lado de Kate, bloqueando efectivamente la vista de la sangre y la materia cerebral. Hay un agujero en la cabeza de Peter, un poco de humo saliendo de él, y Chris está guardando su arma, con un aspecto tan roto como Kate.

—Ve, —dice Chris, con la voz rota, —arreglaremos esto para la policía.

Stiles, por una vez, hace lo que le dicen.

****

—¿Hablas en serio?, —Chilla Lydia. —¿Un hombre lobo?

Stiles demuestra su cara de lobo por tercera vez ese día.

Decidieron relatar toda la historia a Lydia. Ella es demasiado inteligente para que puedan mantenerlo en secreto por mucho tiempo y no es realmente justo para ella. Todos los que sabían esperaban que se despertara con colmillos o que no se despertaran del todo, incluidos los Argents.

Pero ella se despertó, y después de un corto período en el bosque se reveló que no era un hombre lobo, a pesar de haber sido completamente mordida por un alfa. Es algo que realmente no pueden explicar, desconocido, pero nadie puede investigar como Lydia Martin. Ellos lo resolverán tarde o temprano.

Él deja a Lydia con los otros para que no llegue tarde a Derek. Se encuentran en la pizzería de Sergio y Stiles tiene un batido de chocolate.

—¿Cómo fue la vista?, —Pregunta Stiles alrededor de su pajilla.

—Bien, —Derek responde mientras bebe su (tan aburrida) agua. —Es un lugar agradable. Me gusta. Creo que voy a tomarlo.

A Stiles no le importa cómo se vea el apartamento, mientras que Derek no esté viviendo en los restos de su vieja casa o debajo de un puente de la autopista, está feliz. La mansión Hale es ahora oficialmente una escena del crimen, el sitio del final de una cadena de extrañas muertes en Beacon Hills. La historia es que un ex paciente de coma rastreó a los sospechosos del incendio de Hale y los asesinó brutalmente, teniendo cuidado de que pareciera un ataque de animal, antes de matar al principal responsable y luego dispararse a sí mismo en la cabeza. Es un título genial, pero Stiles está contento de que el fuego haya sido marcado oficialmente como no accidente. La ciudad parece estar recibiendo a Derek mucho mejor, y el mismo Derek se parece cada vez menos a un traficante de crack a medida que pasan los días.

Hacen una pequeña charla por un tiempo antes de que Stiles traiga algo que lo haya estado molestando. —Sabes, justo antes de cambiar, la segunda vez, tus ojos se pusieron rojos—.

Derek levanta una ceja. —¿Rojo? ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, lo vi. Y busqué en Google y descubrí que hay una cosa llamada Alfa Verdadero... —Stiles hace una pausa cuando ve la cara de Derek. —Pero tu ya lo sabías.

—Sabía que había una cosa llamada Alfa Verdadero —admite Derek, —Simplemente no pensé que alguna vez sería yo.

Stiles sonríe y toma la mano de Derek. —Creo que podría serlo. Un día. Cuando la ocasión se presente.

Derek le devuelve la sonrisa y tira de Stiles para un beso.

—Tenemos que hablar de eso, —dice Derek muy en serio cuando lo suelta. Todavía tiene la mano de Stiles y parece contento, pero Stiles no puede oler para estar seguro. Está bien, sin embargo, porque Derek le diría si algo andaba mal. —Sobre nosotros.

Es una especie de frase temida, pero Stiles no está preocupado. Él se preocupa por Derek y Derek se preocupa por él. ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser? —¿Qué te molesta?

—Nosotros. Nuestra relación. Lo amo, lo que sea que seamos, yo - te amo, Stiles. —No son realmente nuevas. Derek nunca lo ha dicho antes, pero Stiles lo sabe. Esto no impide que su corazón sienta que creció en tres tamaños. —Pero yo soy, eh...

—Yo también te amo, Derek, puedes decirme.— Stiles le da a su mano un apretón tranquilizador, —No me enojaré. —Está demasiado de buen humor para eso.

Derek asiente, se aclara la garganta y mira a Stiles a los ojos. —El totalmente, uhm, el aspecto físico de una relación.

—Quieres decir sexo.

—Sí. Sexo. -Derek se sonroja ligeramente y es adorable, pero está decidido y no rompe el contacto visual. Dios, Stiles lo ama. —Quiero la bendición de tu padre para que estemos juntos. Y quiero esperar hasta que seas mayor.

Stiles no está enojado, pero está un poco molesto. —¿La bendición de mi padre o su permiso? ¿Y cuánto más viejo?

—Stiles, —protesta Derek, —Tienes que recordar que tengo veintidós. Tienes dieciséis. Tú eres... eres un adolescente.

—Todavía es mi decisión.

—¡Lo sé! —Derek cuelga su cabeza, se rasca la parte posterior de su cuello. —No quiero quitarte eso. Pero yo, yo solo... yo tenía dieciséis años, y Kate no era mucho mayor que ahora, y no puedo ocultarle esto a tu padre.

Stiles se derrite inmediatamente. Debería haberlo sabido. Por supuesto, Derek no está enojado con eso. —Sabes que tú y Kate no se parecen en nada —dice suavemente, —No me vas a lastimar.

—No, —acepta Derek, —No soy como ella y quiero que siga así. Y desearía que alguien le hubiera dicho que no a ella por mí. Así que voy a darle una oportunidad a tu padre. Quiero eso. Por favor.

Ni siquiera es una pregunta. El consentimiento de Derek es tan importante como el de Stiles en esto. —Por supuesto.

Derek se desinfla aliviado. —Y estaba pensando en diecisiete.

Stiles levanta una ceja, pero todavía no es tan genial como cuando Derek lo hace. —¿Diecisiete qué?

—Esperar. Hasta que tengas diecisiete. O dieciocho. Posiblemente depende de tu padre.

—Cumplo diecisiete en tres meses. —Stiles sonríe. —Creo que estás sobreestimando cuánto te odiará mi padre.

Derek resopla y solo así, la preocupación y la preocupación desaparecen. —Creo que estás subestimando cuánto quiero dormir contigo.— Se detiene y sus mejillas vuelven a ponerse de color. —Yo, eh, no quise decirlo así.

Stiles se ríe a carcajadas. —La comunicación es importante en una relación.

Derek se anima. —¿Eso es lo que somos? ¿Tenemos una relación?

—Sí, novio, —Stiles lo besa de nuevo, —Pero nunca le estamos diciendo a mi papá cuánto tiempo dormiste en mi habitación, o de hecho nos disparará a los dos.

****

—Entonces, ¿cómo te fue? —Stiles coloca su mochila sobre su hombro y lleva a Scott a su bicicleta.

Scott se estremece. —Fue horrible. Nunca lo volveré a hacer.

Stiles niega con la cabeza. —Dices eso todas las noches.

Scott levanta las manos. —¡No fue mi idea probar el entrenamiento de cazadores loco de Ally! Solo quería aprender un poco de Krav Maga, ¿sabes?

Chris no tomó la idea de que su hija fuera muy amiga de un hombre lobo. Él no amenazó con matar a Stiles ni nada, pero la desaprobación fue muy clara. Stiles cree que Chris se tranquiliza con la perspectiva de que aunque Scott podría ser menos mortal que la mayoría de las otras personas en esta ciudad, probablemente sea el mejor, y ama a Allison más que a nada, lo suficiente para entrenarse como cazador, de todos modos.

Allison ha dejado muy claro que ella no está disparando armas de acónito en cualquier lugar donde Stiles o Derek puedan estar, y Stiles está totalmente a bordo con este plan, ahora que es un lupus maximus completamente desarrollado, o lo que sea.

Él funciona como un hombre lobo normal, al menos según Derek. No es tan rápido como solía ser, y su audición no es tan buena, pero es mucho más fuerte. No tiene una voz interna molesta que le dice constantemente que haga esta articulación, finalmente puede escucharse a sí mismo y a lo que cree que es correcto. Es un nuevo ajuste, pero es bueno.

A los Argents no les gusta demasiado la idea de no tener uno sino dos hombres lobo corriendo por la ciudad. Afortunadamente, lo que Stiles hizo... cómo él y Derek casi mueren tratando de derribar a Peter… los ha redimido, no es que lo necesitaran, pero Chris ha podido convencer a los cazadores de que no todos los hombres lobo están fuera de la dominación mundial. Algunos de ellos están descontentos, sin embargo, por la muerte de Kate, lo cual es comprensible, pero obtuvieron su castigo. Peter no consiguió un espacio en la trama de Hale. Derek decidió exhumar e enterrar el cuerpo de Laura con las tumbas de la familia, y Peter fue incinerado y sus cenizas enterradas debajo de la casa.

Chris parece haber deducido que Derek y Stiles están demasiado ocupados el uno con el otro para pensar en atroces planes de venganza, y por supuesto tiene razón en ese sentido.

Después de una semana o dos de investigación (se suponía que no debía estresarse en el hospital pero no le importaba nada), Lydia ha enumerado todas las diferentes criaturas sobrenaturales que pudo encontrar que podrían ser inmunes a la picadura del hombre lobo. Ella las revisa uno a uno, con la ayuda de Scott y Allison.

Jackson quería el mordisco, todo el mundo podía decirlo, pero Stiles explicó pacientemente que Derek todavía es un beta y no puede darlo. Él omitió la parte de que Derek era un Alfa Verdadero. Cuando le llame, la fuerza de voluntad de Derek o lo que sea se ejercerá y él cambiará, pero hasta entonces solo serán ellos dos los que se muevan junto con su manada humana (y Lydia).

Scott suelta una tos y toma una exhalación con su inhalador. —¿Cómo están las cosas con Derek?

—Bien, —Stiles asiente, —Son geniales. Él está bien.

Scott sonríe. —¿Hablasteis con tu padre?

—Sí. —Stiles niega con la cabeza. —No es el mayor fan de Derek. Creo que preferiría que saliera con alguien cuyo nombre no aparecía en todos los archivos de su caso. Pero realmente le gustó cómo Derek fue a hablar con él, y él dice que soy lo suficientemente mayor para que él respete mis decisiones.

—Eso es genial, —Scott parece un poco sorprendido, pero es muy positivo. —¿Le dijiste que eres un hombre lobo?

—Dios no. No quiero darle un ataque al corazón.

Scott estalla en carcajadas y golpea a Stiles en la espalda. —Diviértete en el bosque.

Stiles mueve sus cejas. —No te preocupes, lo haré.

 

—‘Jugueteando por el bosque’ —se ha convertido en su término para Stiles y Derek en funcionamiento. Hay cambios a los que Stiles tiene que adaptarse, pero él los está manejando, y la agresión tampoco es un problema. Derek dice que necesita un ancla y Stiles ha encontrado una. Sus carreras usualmente terminan en un árbol en algún lado y hay algunas cosas divertidas y prácticas, pero no han ido más allá. Derek dijo diecisiete y se apegan a ello, pero Stiles se queja de bolas azules con frecuencia y en voz alta cuando sabe que hará que Derek niegue con la cabeza y lo bese más fuerte.

Besar a Derek es uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Stiles.

Planea pasar su vida haciéndolo a menudo.

Él mira a Derek, iluminado por la luz de las estrellas y la visión nocturna de Stiles. Derek está contento, sonriendo, feliz como si no hubiera nada malo en el mundo.

¿Y Stiles? Stiles también está feliz.

FIN


End file.
